The Last Demigod
by superrjw
Summary: What would happen if Kronos defeated Percy in the Second Titan War? A rebellion, led by none other than Nico di Angelo of course.
1. The Most Cowardly Thing

**Hello people of wherever you are. I'm so sorry for not updating this yesterday, but I was really busy. Anyways, glad you want to read this. And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there will be no OCs this chapter either. Sorry. Anyways... happy reading!**

* * *

><p>I probably just did the most cowardly thing ever. I don't really care though; it was too awful to bear. We were fighting the Titan army, which seemed to be almost as endless as my dad's army of the dead. I wasn't really sure who was winning. I didn't even know how many monsters I killed, I just knew that I had to kill as many monsters as possible so they wouldn't be able to get into the elevator, which would have been really bad.<p>

I should probably describe the situation to you. This was the Battle of Manhattan or whatever, and also my cousin's birthday. I am a demigod, which means one of my parents is an Olympian. We were fighting in front of the Empire State Building, which is now where Olympus is located. If the monsters, evil creatures that love to destroy demigods, got into the elevator, than the battle would be over. The Titan ruler and the Lord of Time, Kronos, was up there already with one of his thugs, and he was trying his hardest to destroy Olympus and get revenge for being chopped into a thousand pieces. The battle had been going on for days, and I could tell that this day was when the battle would end, one way or another.

Anyway, in the midst of hacking down monsters like I had never done before with my sword, I saw a window on the 100th floor of the Empire State Building open. Then, I saw a body being tossed out the window, where he was suspended in midair for a few seconds. Soon, everyone's attention turned to the boy hanging outside the window. Then he fell. As he was falling, I saw his body clear enough, and for one of the first times in my life I began to tear up, because I recognized his body. He was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and my cousin. I looked away before he landed, I didn't want to see what was about to happen. He had the curse of Achilles, which would make him invincible, but from 100 stories up, I'm pretty sure every bone in his body would have broken, even if he didn't land on his weak spot. Actually, he never told me his weak spot. Then the elevator came down, and I saw a limp body that belonged to a girl with blonde hair… It was Annabeth, Percy's best friend and maybe girlfriend? Then I ran. The two strongest campers at Camp Half-Blood, a safe haven where demigods can train, were both dead. I knew this battle, and this war, was lost. I wonder what Percy did that let Kronos beat him. After all, according to a prophecy, it said a decision by Percy would determine the fate of Olympus, and now Percy was dead. I couldn't believe it, but it was true.

Oh by the way, my name is Nico. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades.

* * *

><p><strong>So... did you like it? Hate it? Think my grammar is awful and Nico is OOC? It is easy to inform me, just review by pushing the button below. <strong>


	2. All That We Have

**I'm back! Did you miss me? *cricket noises* Okay... this is kind of awkward. Happy reading!**

**Oh and I forgot this last chapter.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Percy, or Nico. If I did, I wouldn't be doing this, I would be writing the Mark of Athena<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Nico<span>

So after I saw Percy's body fall, I just shadow traveled out of the general area of of the Empire State Building, and I ran as fast as I could. Well then I slowed down after a while because I got tired, so I walked all around New York City. During this time, I entered a state of hysteria. You see, up until that point I hadn't broken down, just kept on walking; but I couldn't keep it in anymore. My two cousins, the most powerful humans that I knew, and I knew _a lot _more people than most thought I did, were dead. One of my best friends was dead, and I had no idea what to do. So I cried. Another embarrassing thing. That was when I had lost the will to live. I mean, it wasn't like I was going to commit suicide or anything, but I think I wouldn't have the effort when I came across the next monster or whatever. I'll just join my friends the hard and not so fun way where my dad used to be King. _Actually_, I wondered,_ would the underworld still be the underworld, or will the spirits escape? What happens now that the gods are…gone?_ Then with all these thoughts running through my head, sure enough a monster just happens to appear out of a hotel ten feet in front of me. _Great._

Actually, it was just a telekhine, a dog-faced creature with a sea-lion body that looked somewhat human in an odd way. They weren't that dangerous by comparison to some other things I had fought earlier that day, including a close encounter with a Titan. It was just sitting there all alone when it spotted me and attacked. I drew my Stygian Iron sword and charged right back at it.

Anyway, so the thing attacked and I easily sidestepped, but I didn't feel the energy that I usually have when I go into battle. I can't describe it, it's just there. But it wasn't there for this battle. There was not actually too much effort that I put into this battle, and I was mostly thinking about Percy. That's when the thing disarmed me. I was sure I was about to die, and I wasn't too upset because I had nothing to live for. Then the telekhine was stabbed in the back by a sword. No footsteps. Nothing. I never heard them coming. I looked up, expecting to see a group of people, more monsters, or even a Titan, but what I saw was just a dead monster; and a boy.

I recognized the boy from camp immediately, because he was one of the people who was genuinely friendly to me at camp, and also he would help take care of Percy's pet hellhound, which reminded me of Percy. I was getting really emotional and it was getting kind of hard to think of anything without becoming an emotional wreck. Anyway…

"Nico?" the kid asked, and I nodded. He was tall, about 6 foot two, maybe taller and kind of slim. He had dirty blonde hair that was trimmed into a very short buzz cut, and his skin had a light tan from being out a lot. He wore a navy blue t-shirt that said 'Marines' on the front, like the armed forces unit, navy blue basketball shorts, and white sneakers. And his name was –

"I'm Mac" the kid said, "if you forgot." His real was Jackson McDonald but everyone called him Mac and he preferred it that way. "You made it out too? You don't look so good." I looked down at myself, and there was a hole in my jacket, my jeans were ripped and my shirt was all dirty.

"You don't look so great yourself," I replied as I examined him a little bit closer. His right arm was bleeding, and looked like he had gotten no sleep within the past week. Knowing what just happened, that was probably true.

"So what's up with your fighting?" he asked casually, just trying to make conversation. "You didn't seem as good, and you almost got beaten by that thing. Are you tired, or…" he let his voice trail off. I glared angrily at him, and he looked momentarily nervous, but I stopped. I remembered what my sister Bianca told me, how holding grudges was my fatal flaw, but I didn't really listen to her then. Now, Mac was the only one left besides me, and I needed to at least be honest with him.

"I lost the will," I said simply, but Mac looked shocked. I audibly sighed. I didn't really want to bring this up, but… "At the end of the battle at the Empire State Building, did you see when that kid got thrown out the window?" I asked. My eyes must have been red.

He nodded, a look of recognition coming across his face. "Nico, I saw what happened. You don't need to tell me again, I know who it was."

"Yeah, then Thalia never came down from the Empire State Building, and now my cousins and our best warriors gone-" I paused. I was on the verge of another breakdown, and I didn't need that in front of someone else. "I didn't know what I would do," I said, looking down at my feet. "I still don't know what to do. The Titans won. They control the world now."

"You've got to be kidding me," he stated to no one in particular. "I run into the famous, feared, dead-controlling _Nico di Angelo_," he said, putting emphasis on my name, "but here he is, not knowing what to do? Look," he said with his light blue eyes boring into mine, but he still said it in a much softer tone. "I understand what it's like to lose the best and the ones you love. It's happened to me too. But we have to move on, don't we? Otherwise, I'd be just like you are now."

I looked at him, and realized it was hard to see him like me. I was a solitary figure, alone in the shadows, worked solo, and not so good when it came to talking to most people. Combine that now with me being a complete emotional wreck, and I was a complete mess. Mac, on the other hand, was at every party, though maybe not the center of it. He was a spark, a joker, a fun guy to hang around with, and everyone's friend. What could've happened to him to get him to be like that? I also realized he was right. It may have only been a few minutes, or hours, I don't know how long I walked for, but I had to move on if I wanted to survive.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked, as we sat down in front of a café just south of Central Park that for some reason stayed open despite the battle.

"Well, we have all the time in the world to think, but I'm not a good strategist. I just know we need more demigods."

"How do we get them?"

"Satyrs."

"Good idea." I said.

"Only one problem. How are we going to get them?" This made me think.

"I got it!" I said. "Grover the satyr, the one who found me, loves enchiladas. I'm sure if we get some enchiladas-"

"Then the satyrs will come. I know where I can, um, _borrow,_ them from." Mac said.

"Don't steal anything please." I pleaded.

"Not here, the Mexican restaurant down the street. The owner there totally ripped off me and my friends back before…" he trailed off. "I'll be back in a second."

Two minutes later, he comes back with a bag of enchiladas. Now all we had to do was wait and think out our plan.

"So I'll go north east, you'll go south west, and we'll meet in 3 hours… where?" I wasn't sure where we should meet, and we needed a rendezvous point since neither of us had cell phones.

"In front of Dean's Restaurant and Pizza!" Mac said with a smile, but I must have given him a funny look. "What, they serve great food, and it's not too hard to find." Actually, it sounded quite good.

"Ok, but where are… never mind," I said as two satyrs walked up to us. I could tell by their funny limp, the hat, and the baggy jeans. That's not a coincidence.

"Are you gonna have those enchiladas? I really want one," one of them said. He was much taller than the other, but had a bony face and a goatee. The other one was short, had an average face, and a four o'clock shadow.

"Dude, we know you're a satyr, and we're demigods. We need more allies to help us defeat Kronos. Will you come and help us find demigods?" I asked. "And what are your names?" I asked, realizing that would probably be important.

"We're Scott and Scott," they replied in unison. "I'm Scotty," said the short one, "and I'm Scott" said the tall one. "We'll go if you give us enchiladas." So we gave them enchiladas.

"I'll take Scott, you take Scotty," I told Mac. "But how do I know I can trust you?"

"Why am I trusting you right now Nico? We're all that each other have, you know. Right now, it's just us. And also," he added, "because I'm your friend. And friends trust each other, or else they aren't really anything."

I finally cracked a smile, my first that day. "Who said we were friends?" I joked, and he smiled back. "Good luck Mac."

"You too Nico," he called back, walking away with Scotty. "We're both gonna need it."

As I looked at him walk away, I read the back of his shirt. 'Pain is Weakness Leaving the Body,' it said. I wonder if he thought that, or if it was true. Maybe I was truly weak inside. _C'mon Nico, you can't afford to think of these things now_, I scolded myself. _Let's go find some new demigods._

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably going to be the average length of the chapters that I put in the story. Did you like it? No? Tell me. Just click the review button. Please?<br>**

**P.S. there will be a lot of the OCs in the next few chapters. And they will all get in, don't worry.**_  
><em>


	3. Our First Demigod

**Hello! Guess what? People actually like my story! I'm so happy! Virtual cookies for all of you (::). Too bad you can't eat them. Oh well, I have 12 reviews. Ok, maybe that's not that many but at least they are positive.** **Ok, you can read the story now.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't and I never will own PJO **

Mac

As the body fell, I somewhat recognized him. I could tell that this was _the_ Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, the "Lightning Thief", Savior of the Golden Fleece, Rescuer of Artemis, and Explorer of the Labyrinth. And he was dead, falling of the Empire State Building. I turned away. I didn't want to see him die. He wasn't a close friend, but he still was a friend, a companion, a comrade. And now he's dead.

I set out, just wandering, when I happen to find this kid fighting a monster, but he was losing. The monster was a telekhine. The kid was medium sized, about 12, with black hair and a black aviator's jacket and although his skin was pale he seemed dark. _Oh well_, I thought. _You can't save every demigod_. Where had my sense of loyalty gone? I was once told that my undying sense of loyalty was a major trait of mine, but it seemed to have disappeared with our chances of victory in the battle earlier today.

Anyway, then I recognized the black aviator's jacket. Only one demigod I knew wore an aviator's jacket. Nico di Angelo, the next most powerful demigod alive, the son of Hades, was lying unarmed with a monster at his throat. So silently I snuck up behind him, me being a super-stealthy son of Hermes, and stabbed the monster in the back.

After that, things got kind of interesting. After a pep talk, stealing a bag of enchiladas from this guy that I hate, and a run-in with two satyrs, I'm roaming New York City with a partner, but it wasn't Nico. It was a satyr named Scotty Knight.

He was one of the satyrs who we met at the café and was a half-blood finder. He has been working since he was 6 satyr years, or 3 human year old, which seems like way too long but I'm not one to judge. Anyways, we were just roaming the streets, walking by Madison Square Garden, which if you haven't been to New York City is a giant building that is a basketball stadium, a hockey rink, and a concert floor for popular bands and singers, when Scotty sniffed something that wasn't the Empire State Building. We already scouted it out, and they took over it and were using it as _their_ headquarters, which was so not right. I knew he just kept smelling demigods that betrayed the gods and went to help Kronos. But he smelled someone at MSG. Time to find our first demigod (hopefully).

We walk into the Garden through the front entrance, and we look all around from the entrance. The building is huge and creepy, because nobody is in it. Actually, just our luck, a guy runs in right after us. I look at Scotty, who can smell monsters and demigods alike, but he shook his head. This guy was normal.

"Hey kids," he called in a deep voice. He was tall, about 6'6", muscular, wore sunglasses; just like the security guys in movies. "You're not supposed to be here."

"We're just looking for a friend," I lied easily. I had to learn to lie quickly, my cabin was made up of lies and stolen goods. "We'll be out in a minute. Besides, there's nothing going on here until tonight."

"Fine," he called back, "but if you're not back in an hour, I'm calling the cops. And I'm gonna have to check you for weapons." Now normally this would have been a problem for a sword wielding demigod, but I had the perfect solution. My sheath, which was magical and could hold a few items at once, was invisible, and Scotty was unarmed. So he inspected us, and then let us go.

"So why are you unarmed?" Scotty asked a little worried about what would happen in case of a monster attack.

"I'm not." I said simply. Then I explained the magic invisible sheath. "So where does your nose say we should go?" I asked.

"Right behind us," he said, gesturing at a closed door directly behind me. I took my weapon out and gave him my spare sword.

_1…,_ I gestured, _2…, 3!_ and we burst into the room. A girl charged out and knocked my sword away. I ran back to get my sword when she called out:

"Mac?" she questioned, blushing a little. "I'm so sorry; I didn't know it was you." I looked up and recognized her immediately. Her name was Lynnette Vernon, but most people just called her Lynn. She had long, straight black hair that ran all the way to the middle of her back, and had stunning hazel green eyes. She was about half a foot shorter than me and was pretty slim. She wore an orange camp T-shirt, jean shorts, and Nikes, but she looked kind of bruised from the battle. Her dad was Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire.

"Hey Lynn." Lynn was one of my best friends at camp since I met her, and I was really glad to see that she was still alive and fighting. She had got to camp a month after I did, and we were the same age. I welcomed her to camp, and that's when we became close friends.

"You're still attached to Phantom, I see," she said gesturing at my sword. Ok, so I named my sword. Well, I thought that _Phantom_ was a cool name. Besides, I loved the sword and I was really good at using it. Plus, with a little bit of help from Lynn, I created it myself.

"Yup. You got better with a sword," I complimented. She blushed again.

"Thanks. You're lucky that I'm on your side," she smirked.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk about," I said. "Look, we kind of lost really badly-"

"Kind of?" she muttered.

"Anyways…" I continued "I believe the gods would have been taken as prisoners. The Titans are in control. I want to fight back. I already have someone else with me. He's looking in other parts of the city for survivors. Anyone we could find is good. Are you in?" I pleaded. I knew she would join, we were really close friends.

"Will I be the third to join?" she asked jokingly.

"We're paying for pizza if you decide you want to join," I replied.

"You had me at fight back," she said and smiled.

"Great. Now there's a security guard downstairs, and I don't want to keep him waiting. Where's the next demigod Scotty?"

**I finished! Did you like it? No? Tell me below! Oh, and I have a question. Next chapter is going to be similar to this chapter but Nico will find the people instead. Should I:**

**Skip Next Chapter**

**or**

**No  
><strong>


	4. Avoid the George Washington Statue

**Hi guys and girls! So most of you voted to have me keep this chapter, so I will put it in. If you don't want to read this chapter, I put up the next one too.**

* * *

><p><span>Nico<span>

So after I split up with Mac, I headed directly south as soon as I could, and I struck up a conversation with Scott. I'm not really a talkative person, but neither is Scott, and it was weird to walk in silence.

"So…" I began awkwardly, "how did you end up finding Scotty after the battle ended?" I was kind of curious; it's kind of weird that two satyrs show up together in a park. It looked like they had been wandering the streets together like Mac and I.

He grunted. "Why does it matter?"

"I think it is better to talk than walk around Manhattan in silence. I have ADHD, silence is not good for me," I replied. I was slightly taken aback at how grumpy he was. _It's just a friendly question._

"You genuinely care about what happens to me, huh?" he asked. I wondered how he knew that, then I remembered that satyrs could read emotions. "Fine, I'll tell you what happened. So I was kind of running around Central Park after the fight with Hyperion, you know, trying not to get killed by monsters. Then, I found Scotty, and he was hiding from something, I just couldn't tell what. I was about to call his name when I saw a hellhound and realized that's what he was hiding from. I blew on my reed pipes and the branches tied the hellhound up. Then we ran." He paused for a minute, almost like showing the passing time. "Then we noticed that all the monsters and Kronos' demigods were heading south towards the Empire State Building, so we slowly followed. We saw the end of the battle. Poor Percy, he was a good guy, and he cared about the satyrs and nature and Pan." I had to try and not break down thinking about _Percy_ at this point. "After that, we just wandered, not knowing what to do until we smelled enchiladas, and found you guys," he concluded. "What about you guys?"

So I proceeded to tell him what happened after I saw Percy fall and Annabeth roll dead out of the elevator, I didn't relive that moment. I also skipped how I lost the will to fight another day, how will that encourage your companions? I got to the part where Mac was planning to _borrow _from the deli guy when Scott interrupted me.

"I smell demigod. Near Union Square. C'mon, we have to hurry before monsters find it," he exclaimed very fast. So I followed him as we sprinted down Fifth Avenue towards Union Square.

When we got there, we walked. Scott still claimed that he could smell demigod, but I couldn't see anyone. We walked around and around for what seemed like forever to me. _Maybe Scott is wrong,_ I thought. _There is nobody in the area, and it silent._ _We should just go now, there is nobody here._

"Nope, someone's here, I just can't find them," Scott said. Did I say that last part out loud?

Anyways, by the time we got to the statue of George Washington (Annabeth made me memorize every last fact about him) I think we were both ready to give up. Then we were ambushed.

Whoever attacked us knew what they were doing. They must have hidden in the shadows or behind the statue, and somehow neither of us saw them coming. There were two of them, one came for me and one came for Scott. The guy who came for Scott knocked him out instantly. They were both really tall, maybe over 6 feet, and muscular, and looked around 16 or 17 years old. They both wore orange t-shirts, one of them had the sleeves cut off. The one with the sleeves cut off wore basketball shorts, the other wore jeans. They were both muscular and had honey brown eyes. The sleeveless one had brown hair in a buzz cut, the guy with jeans had long curly brown hair. They looked familiar, but I couldn't tell from where.

Two against one was not going very well for me, especially because I was tired from fighting and they were both bigger and older than me. There was no way I could hold them off forever. Just as I was thinking this, one of them disarmed me, which was a shame because I really liked my Stygian Iron sword. Then, as I was about to get killed, I looked at their t-shirts closer. Both of them read Camp Half-Blood.

"Wait!" I called. The buzz cut dude was going to slice me in half anyways, but the curly haired guy held him back.

"C'mon Arden, we don't know who he is. He could be on our side for all we know," the curly haired dude said in an attempt to get the buzz cut guy, Arden apparently, to not kill me.

"Garret," Arden said, "we can't spare everybody. Remember what happened when we were being followed by that old lady and you asked her if she needed help-"

"Shut up," Garret said. He sounded annoyed.

I coughed to get their attention. "Do either of you recognize me? I went to camp too." By this point, I had figured out where I had seen them at camp before. They were both sons of Ares, and I think they were twins.

After a moment's hesitation, Garret answered. "Are you Nico? Nico di Angelo, son of Hades?"

"You might be right, they look almost exactly the same," Arden said.

"Yes, I am Nico. You guys are sons of Ares, right?"

"That's us, the Rider brothers," Garret said.

"Yeah," Arden continued with an air of confidence, "you don't want to mess with us. We'd beat anyone, and now we're angry. There is nothing that can stop us from killing tons of monsters. We want revenge, and we're going to get it."

"Good, because you may be just who I need," I said. "Do you want to join forces with other demigods?" I saw them considering. "I already met someone else, he is looking in other parts of the city for other demigods now. We're meeting tonight for pizza to discuss our course of action. You want to join us?"

"Who's the other demigod?" Arden challenged.

I thought a minute. "_If _you decide to join us, you'll find out who the mystery demigod is tonight. Besides, if you don't join, what else will you do?"

They looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation. Then Scott woke up.

"You fools!" he screamed. "You're gonna die today!" and he charged at Arden. I gave them an apologetic look and then held him back.

"Hold up, Scott," I said. "These guys are on our side."

"You have no proof," he yelled back.

"Look at their shirts." Sure enough, after looking at their shirts, he calmed down. "Sorry," I said. "This is a satyr, Scott, who is helping me locate demigods. It's how we knew you were in Union Square. Scott," I said, gesturing to Garret and Arden, "this is Garret and Arden Rider, sons of Ares." Then I addressed Garret and Arden. "Are you two coming?"

They both nodded. I breathed a sigh of relief.

It seemed that Scott had calmed down, but he seemed a little grumpy. However, a coffee, an interesting conversation, and a half hour later, Scott knew the Rider brothers as well as most, and was making good conversation and friendly again as we continued our search for any surviving allies.

* * *

><p><strong>So... was it good? Was it bad? Please tell me, I would really appreciate it. <strong>


	5. Let's Get Pizza!

**Hey people of earth who just read chapter 4. So this chapter occurs later, when they went to get pizza. Yeah, that's about it.**

**Disclaimer: I think you've figured out that I'm not Rick Riordan**

* * *

><p><span>Lynn<span>

"LET'S GET PIZZA!" Mac exclaimed.

_Well,_ I thought, _this is going to be fun._ Then as we walked in and waited for a table, I took some time to reflect on what had happened earlier that day. We had a busy day, after all, and I needed to let the day's events settle in.

It started during the battle for Olympus. I wasn't sure who was winning, I just kept seeing people dying. Clarisse, Silena, Katie Gardener, the Stoll brothers- it was horrible. I saw them all die. Then, just as I thought we were gaining the advantage thanks to Nico, Hades, and their army of the dead, I saw a body suspended in midair. It was the body of _the_ Percy Jackson, hero and leader of the camp. I knew what was about to happen. I ran away. I ran to the nearest major building I could find in the area, Madison Square Garden. Everyone was asleep, including the security guards, and there was plenty of food. So I went upstairs and waited.

With ADHD, those hours seem like years. I didn't know what to do, everyone I knew was dead, and I was just sitting there waiting for something to happen. I didn't know what I was waiting for. Then I heard voices downstairs. I heard, 'only for an hour' and I knew someone was coming up. I ran into the nearest room and prepared an ambush. I heard the voices of two people come up the stairs, and knew they knew where I was. I knew there were at least two, but I had to fight them. I had no choice. So I hid and waited.

When they burst through the door, I disarmed the first one who charged through. Then I recognized him. With his short blonde hair which glowed in the sun, his brown eyes, and his tall and slim complexion, I knew who it was. It was Mac, my best friend and the guy I wanted to go out—wait. _I can't start thinking like this, _I thought, _he was just a friend_. Anyways, he asked me to join a rebellion against the Titans (already?). Then we went to find more demigods.

We actually did very well in our search. We found four demigods after (excluding Mac and myself) before our reservation time, which was at six o'clock. Then we headed to the restaurant. By this point, Mac had changed into his camp shirt because it seemed more fitting.

"Where is he?" Mac wondered out loud.

"Who?" replied everyone else. He didn't tell anyone who this mysterious other demigod was, and everyone was anxious to find out.

"Hopefully you'll find out soon," Mac said, but he sounded anxious. If his other ally was dead, that could lead to problems. We would be down by a lot, especially if this demigod was powerful. So we walked in the restaurant and waited. After fifteen minutes, we saw a group of seven show up outside the restaurant. "That's them," Mac said with a smile as they walked in. "Nico!" Mac said to the person in front, who was dressed in a black aviator's jacket and jeans. He had black hair and pale skin, and seemed exhausted. He was Nico di Angelo. "What took you so long?"

"We went to the Dean's in Turtle Park," Nico said. "Did you know that there are two Dean's Restaurant and Pizzerias in Manhattan?"

"No, I had no idea. Sorry about that," Mac replied. Then he looked at everyone else and addressed us. "Ok, you all know why we're here. We need to decide how we are going to be able to fight back. But first, introductions. I'm Jackson McDonald, son of Hermes, but you can call me Mac. This," he gestured to me, "is Lynn, daughter of Hephaestus…" and he continued by introducing everyone we had found. Then Nico introduced the people that he found. This didn't really take long since we were all at camp before.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked. "The gods have been defeated and probably captured, we are here, 12 demigods and two satyrs. We can't defeat the Titan Army, not even a small portion of it."

"We can't think like that," a girl replied, I think her name was Isabel. Nico found her, she was a daughter of Tyche, goddess of luck. She had strawberry blonde hair that went down to her waist and green eyes. She was about my height and was slim. "We have to think that it is possible, otherwise we can't win. Besides," she added, "we have luck on our side."

"Lynn has a point though," said Mason Black. He was a 17 year old son of Athena, and he had stormy gray eyes and jet black hair. He was kind of large, and had a slight tan. He was holding hands with a girl, Victoria, a 16 year old daughter of Aphrodite."We can't win with fourteen people," Mason continued. "We need allies, and we need gods."

"How?" a girl asked. Her name was Charlotte Brooks, but most people just called her Char. She was about my age, with long brown curly hair and jade green eyes. She had a tan, and was also about my height and slim. She wore a solid blue tank top, a black hoodie that she left unzipped, dark grey jean shorts, and a pair of dark green converse. "How will we even know where the gods are?"

"Well, someone definitely has to be held in Tartarus," said a girl named Phoenix, daughter of Apollo. She was tall, almost 6 feet, and had long straight black hair which was tied in a ponytail. She had obsidian eyes. She had an athletic build and a sharp jaw. She wore khaki shorts and a camp t-shirt with DC high tops, and had one headphone from an i-pod in her ear. "If they keep the Underworld open, now that, you know."

"The Underworld is still open," Nico said. "I can tell. The Titans need the dead to stay dead, otherwise they may have problems running the world."

"Ok," said Alice Raymond, daughter of Demeter, "I don't really think that Tartarus would be my favorite place to go first. Besides, the god being kept there is probably one of the big Three, so it would be like a maximum security prison." Alice was thin, average height for a 14 year old, and slim. She had long black hair and emerald green eyes.

_She's right_, I thought. _There is no way we could get into Tartarus, even if we have Nico. It will be guarded with the best the Titan Army has to offer._ "Why don't we try something easier?" I asked.

"I don't know where we would look," Victoria said. Victoria was supposed to be the _perfect_ girl at camp. She was slim, but not too skinny, with long dirty blonde hair that went to her waist. Her eye color never stayed the same, and she had a half tan. She wore red short shorts, red sandals, and a strapless pink tank top. "Where do you imprison a god?"

"That's the million dollar question," Mac said. "Right now, though, I think we should worry about finding more demigods. Where do we look?"

"Let's stay in Manhattan for now," I suggested. "When we find more demigods, though, where do we stay? We need a headquarters, a base of operations."

"Camp Half-Blood!" screamed a few people.

"Yeah, because that wouldn't have been destroyed," Arden said sarcastically.

"I don't think so," Nico said. "I think the Titans may be busy. I have a hunch…" he trailed off mysteriously. "I'll shadow travel over to find out what's going on later. I think camp will be left alone for now, at least. Besides, they think we're all dead, so why bother destroying the camp and wasting resources?"

"Nico," Mason said, "that was spoken like a child of Athena."

Nico smiled. "See," he said, "I can be smart too. Now let's get PIZZA!" _Boys,_ I thought.

We ordered so many pies, I lost count. It was really nice and was helpful to take our minds off of the battle that just occurred. It helped ease the pain of our lost friends. The life of the group was a girl named Hillary Jokez, who was silent during the conversation about what to do, but was lively as soon as we moved away from serious topics. She preferred to be called Jokez, and was a daughter of Thalia **(A.N.: Not Grace)**, the Muse of comedy. Jokez had multicolored hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, and had honey colored eyes. She was very short, probably less than five feet, and was slim. She had an oval shaped face. She was making good jokes about everything, which I thought was amazing considering what just happened only a few hours earlier.

After a while, I decided to get up and take a walk around the restaurant. The city was in ruins, I noticed when I looked out the window. Then I heard the news reporter. She had an important announcement or something. I didn't really pay attention but when I looked at the T.V. there was a man speaking, and he looked just like Hyperion. Then I realized it was him. I listened to what he was saying, and I was shocked. Other people were gathering around thinking this was a joke. I knew better. I hoped that the mortals wouldn't think what Hyperion said was a joke, for their own sake.

* * *

><p><strong>That's two updates in one day!*applause* But unfortunately, my updates are going to slow down a lot. Baseball season starts tomorrow, and my teachers are just giving me more work... *dodges tomatoes* Yeah, sorry. Oh yeah, and please review.<strong>


	6. A Bad Speech

**Hi! I don't own PJO blah blah blah whatever. I'm actually in a good mood, because I made my JV baseball team (which is bad for you because it means less updates...) but I'm happy! Anyway...**

* * *

><p><span>Mac<span>

The pizza was delicious, and it was really fun to just hang out with a bunch of my friends from camp like nothing had changed. Lynn had left, but I wasn't really worried. She could take care of herself. I was sitting down talking when one of the waitresses gave me the bill and woah. I didn't even know pizza could possibly cost that much. I mean we only ordered… ok so we ordered way too many boxes of pizza. Anyway, then Nico came over and he saw the bill. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"How are we going to pay for this?" he asked. I actually already had a plan for how we would pay for the meal, at the expense of many random mortals across the city.

"Well I have been _collecting_ money from mortals all day, and we should have enough to cover the bill," I said, taking out a large pile of cash.

"I'm not going to even ask how many people you stole from today. I don't really want to know," Nico replied.

Then Lynn came sprinting towards our table. "Hyperion-TV-message-" she panted, but I told her to catch her breath and then tell us. "Well I was walking around the restaurant," she began, "and I looked at the TV. There was this guy who looked just like Hyperion, and then-"

"Wait," Nico interrupted. "Hyperion, the Titan that Percy just defeated earlier this week, the guy who got turned into a tree?"

"Yeah," Lynn replied, "same guy. Anyway, he made an announcement to the mortals. He- he said that-" she tried to explain but she couldn't. "Go see for yourself," she said. "He's talking on the TV by the bar right now," she said.

I got up and walked towards the bar, where I saw a man who I instantly recognized as Hyperion. He was about to in the middle of a speech. "Mortals, let me explain to you this. I am not lying, these are the facts. The gods and Titans from Greek mythology are true. They do exist. The gods are evil, treacherous, and have treated you unfairly. They didn't even tell you they existed. Well, you should be glad to hear that we Titans won a great battle against the gods and their forces today. You may choose not to believe me, but you cannot ignore the signs. Remember, New York City is in ruins. Nobody has been able to get in for the past week. Fires have been burning and buildings have collapsed. There is no other explanation. Also, these fires would have never happened if the gods had not ruled over you unfairly. I can tell you right now that it was a god named Morpheus that put all of you to sleep and caused this destruction." _What?_ I thought. _Morpheus was working for you guys._ Then I realized what he was doing. He was finding a way to say that the gods have led to this destruction. "However, one great threat remains. As long as this threat is around, we will not be able to work for a better world for you mortals. These people who threaten our grand new regime are demigods, the children of the gods. These deceitful demigods hide among you regular humans, disguising themselves to trick you to accept them. However, these demigods are evil, deceitful, and wish to destroy all that us Titans have worked for over thousands of years. There are many ways to tell if a person is a demigod, and if you do see a demigod, I request that they be turned in as soon as possible. One way to tell if someone is a demigod…" I turned away and stopped listening. I couldn't believe this was happening. It made no sense. I must have had a shocked expression on my face as I went back to the table because a random stranger walked up to me.

"Don't believe a word of it," he said.

I was completely confused. "What?" I asked.

"The TV broadcast," he said, like it should be obvious. "Wasn't that you who was watching at the bar?"

"Oh. Yeah, that was me."

He looked slightly annoyed, as though my slowness to catch on was unacceptable. I examined him a little closer. He was about my age, and he had a brownish skin tone. He was about five foot six, and was husky. He had a black afro and wore a red t-shirt, blue jean shorts, black sandals, and sun glasses. At first, I thought he was a demigod and didn't recognize me, but he was unarmed and didn't look dressed for battle. He looked at my shirt. "What's Camp Half-"

"Don't say it out loud, you might get us killed," I scolded. "Scotty," I called, "could you come here?" Scotty came over. I gestured to the boy. "Is he a monster or…" I let my voice trail off.

Scotty seemed to sniff the air for about a minute. The boy looked at me strangely, but I just mouthed _don't worry about it._

"He's a mortal," Scotty said.

"Oh, like you're not?" he shot at Scotty.

"I'll explain in a minute," I said, cutting off Scotty. "What did you mean, don't believe a word of it?"

"Oh," he said, "well everything that guy said is all lies. I saw what the Titans really are like. They are the ones lying. They have armies of monsters and the demigods are fighting for a just cause…"

Wow, it was good to hear those words. I realized he could see through the mist. Not all mortals are like that, but some are. However, I needed to explain to him that I already knew this so he wouldn't waste his breath. "I know," I said. "I'm a demigod. My name's Jackson McDonald, but you can call me Mac."

"Cool. My name's Derrick Whitestone," Derrick said. "I want to fight against those Titans," he said. "I just want to fight them. It's not right that they lie to people, when they don't really care about them at all. I wish I could fight back."

"Really?" I asked.

"I'm not kidding. I'd put my life at stake," he said.

"Good," I said. "Now there are a few people I want you to meet," I said as I led him to our table.

"Mac?" Isabella asked. "Are you all right? What happened?" Other people started to swarm me with questions about what I saw, what did Hyperion say, who is the person standing next to me, and other things until I quieted them down.

First, I said that everyone had to change out of their camp clothes if they were wearing them because the Titans just declared us evil, and we probably just went onto the FBIs Most Wanted list. Then, I explained Hyperion's speech. "The mortals know, and the Titans are trying to turn them against us," I summarized. "However, not all of them believed him. This is Derrick, a clear sighted mortal. I think that he could help us. Derrick, these are demigods, like me." Everyone shook hands with Derrick, and Nico and I began to try and conclude the meeting.

"As we said earlier," Nico began, "we need more allies. Mortals, demigods, anyone who will help is appreciated. If anyone knows someone who might be willing to help, could you please get them. Then call Mac, because he has a cell phone, or send him a text when you are coming back. We won't leave the area."

"Don't phones not work for us?" Mason called. "Every monster in the area is going to hunt us down."

"What about me?" Derrick asked. "I'm not a demigod."

"Good idea," I said. "Everyone who is leaving, make sure you have Derrick's number written down somewhere or memorized. Once you make the call, leave the area as quickly as possible. If you don't want to do that, you can Iris message me."

"When are we going back to camp?" Charlotte asked.

"Not yet," said Nico. "I need to make sure that the Titans are busy and that no one is at camp now. I have a guess where the Titans might be. I can shadow travel there now." I nodded, and he was gone.

"Tonight, we're just going to rent a few hotel rooms," I said.

"How are we going to pay for this," Victoria asked. "Hotels in New York these days are like, so expensive."

"The same way I paid for dinner," I said. "With _borrowed_ money." Ok, I _borrowed_ way too much money, but hey, we needed to survive. Besides, I took from most everyone I saw, so it's not like I stole so much money from one person.

We started walking to this place called Pod Hotel, which was not nearly the best option available but I didn't want to pay too much money. Lynn caught up to me while we were walking. "Hey," she said. "You didn't really talk to me too much at dinner."

"Sorry," I said. I realized she was right, and I kind of felt like a jerk. We've been best friends since she came to camp a month after me. Not talking to someone like that for a dinner is really not nice.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "I just hoped you weren't angry at me or anything."

"Of course not."

"Good," she said. Then we started talking about old and new stuff, just like we would have back at camp. It felt good to talk to an old friend, and I enjoyed her company. It almost made me forget about the Titans, and how the mortals were supposed to turn us in.

Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, did you like it? My story has 755 hits and 283 visitors total! Is it weird that I have more visitors for chapter 5 than chapter 4? Anyways, so yeah I'm back. Sorry Ianian58 and Lady Cougar-Trombone, can you both please wait for two or three chapters? Sorry for not updating in a while, and I'll see you next week. Well not actually see you, unless I somehow know you in real life, but... R&amp;R (I just learned what that means)<strong>


	7. The Other Camp

**Hi. I updated again, don't worry.**

* * *

><p><span>Nico<span>

My life really sucks. First, my sister dies because she has to go on a _stupid _quest that I told her _not _to go on, but she did anyway. Next, I have to fight in a war in the first place, with a whole bunch of people who don't like me just because of my dad. Then, I see my cousin fall off the Empire State Building and my evil grandfather is in charge of the world. However, I found friends in the ruins, but even that wasn't enough, because when we go out to pizza and eat I found out that my grandfather's brother, whatever that's called, put me and all of my friends on the "wanted dead or alive" list. Then, instead of spending the night at a hotel with my friends, I have to shadow travel to the other side of the country to watch a battle between my evil grandfather's army and a group of people who hate me even more than some of the people at Camp Half-Blood.

I left New York City and thought as hard as I could of Mount Tam, the current Titan stronghold. When I got there, a ferocious battle was taking place between the Titan forces under the Titan Lord Krios and the Roman demigod campers of Camp Jupiter. No, the Romans didn't disappear, and like Greece it migrated to the U.S, but they migrated to California, near Berkley Hills. The statement that Camp Half-Blood is the only safe place for demigods is a lie, Camp Jupiter is the other. However, Camp Jupiter was for Roman demigods, the children of the gods in their Roman aspects. I found Camp Jupiter during many of my adventures between the Battle of the Labyrinth and the Battle of Manhattan, and I introduced myself as an ambassador of Pluto, Hades' Roman form. Because of me visiting both camps, I gained more knowledge of the war than any demigod or mortal, and I probably knew more about it than some of the gods.

After I shadow traveled over to Mount Tam, I hid in the shadows and watched from a distance as the Romans charged again and again in an attempt to destroy the Titan headquarters. It sounds cowardly, but the Romans hate me for two reasons. First, they believe Pluto, my dad, is bad luck. Also, they hate all Greeks and I have the looks of one (since I am Greek). There is one guy, Octopus or something, who hates me more than all the rest, and wants to have me dead. Even if I did go into battle, the Romans would probably kill me along with the enemy. Anyways, the leader of the camp, Jason Grace, charged directly at Krios. They traded blows, Jason flying around and zapping him with lightning. Did I forget to mention that he's the son of Zeus, er, Jupiter? That means he broke his _sacred_ oath to have no kids twice. After a while, Krios began to tire, and left Jason openings. Eventually, Jason was able to knock Krios down by flying in and kicking him to the ground. Then Jason stabbed Krios in the chest.

After the battle, the Romans started celebrating. They had a party that lasted forever and drunk lots of Cool-Aid and were in a really festive mood. They were in such a good mood that I arrived and nobody was yelling at me or cursing and nobody minded that I was there. I wasn't in a festive mood, however, because I knew Kronos would be coming the next day to check on things in his headquarters, and he wouldn't be happy when he found out about his fellow Titan being defeated. He would bring the giant army that he brought all across the country to New York City, and he would attack Camp Jupiter. I had to warn somebody.

In Camp Jupiter, there are official rankings for the campers in the legion. At the bottom were the people on _Probatio_, first year soldiers who haven't done anything exceptional to prove their bravery. Next were the members of the legion, called Legionaries, who had done one of the two things that I said the people on _Probatio _hadn't. Above them were the Centurions, who were like Sergeants in a modern army. Above them were the two Praetors, who were like the leaders of the camp, and there were two of them so that they could share the power in case one got power hungry. The praetors were Jason Grace and a girl named Reyna. She had a cold, hard personality and was not really a sympathetic person. However, she and Jason were in charge, so I went to look for them first. However, I couldn't find them anywhere in the Pavilion, which is like their Mess Hall. I asked around, and one of the campers said he saw them walking out of the pavilion together. I didn't feel like disturbing them, so I went to the Augur.

The Augur was the person who predicted the future, kind of like the Oracle, but the Augur predicts the future by killing stuffed animals. However, the Augur turned out to unfortunately be Octopus, or whatever his name was. However, after Reyna and Jason he had the most influence at camp, so I warned him about the upcoming invasion. However, he said that I was being ridiculous, and he kept muttering under his breath, "stupid _graceus_ trying to cause panic after our victory."

I tried asking the Centurions next, since they were the last group of people with some sort of authority. However, I couldn't get any of them to listen to me. They were either too drunk with Cool-Aid, thought I was lying, or unwilling to believe that there could possibly be another force larger than the one they just fought coming to attack them. I would have done more, but I realized that there was nothing else that I could have done. I would have made an announcement back at Camp Half-Blood, but the Romans would have thrown their spears at me without hesitation. Sadly, I trudged away, leaving the Romans to their fate.

The next day, I woke up on Berkley Hills. It was kind of peaceful, with a fountain spewing water 15 yards behind me and the sun rising on a magnificent city called New Rome in front of me. I was about to get up when a glint caught my eye. I looked over the hill, and one hill away from me was the army I fought against a few days ago, staring down at the Roman Camp. It was only a small portion, about a third of the Army I fought earlier, but it was still huge. I saw two Titans: Prometheus and Kronos himself. I severely doubted the Romans chances of winning against two Titans, and was thinking of going down there to help defeat one of the Titans when I looked down to the Caldecott tunnel. Less than a mile away, I saw another army of the same size with another two Titans, and I recognized both of them: Hyperion and Atlas. I was completely confused, because I heard that Atlas was holding up the sky from Percy after his third quest, but he escaped.

I was wondering who was holding up the sky for him when I heard a battle cry from in front of the Caldecott Tunnel, and Atlas' group of monsters and demigods attacked. However, Kronos' group stayed still. The attack began, and the Romans were completely unprepared. They were tired, and slow getting out of their barracks. Most of them were not wearing armor, and they were not in their Legion formation by the time the first of the Titan Army got to their ranks. Heavy losses were taken from both sides, but Kronos and Prometheus did nothing, just sat there watching like baseball fans at a baseball game. Jason took on Atlas and Reyna took on Hyperion, but it looked like neither of them were good enough to beat the Titans they were fighting by themselves.

Eventually, the Legion got into formation and began to form a counter attack. For the second time in less than an hour I considered going back to Camp Jupiter to assist them with my army of the dead, but then I realized what Kronos and Hyperion were waiting for. The entire legion now had their backs to Kronos' force and that's what Kronos was waiting for, because his army then came charging down the hills. "A strategy worthy of Athena," I muttered. The Roman legion heard the yells, and confusion spread through their ranks. Some of them turned around, some of them kept marching forward. As a result, the Romans began to run into each other while two large armies came and speared them. If it wasn't so sad, it would have been funny. All hope of victory ended when I saw Atlas give the killing blow to Jason.

After the battle ended, Kronos issued some orders to his army, and about a third of them split off and started wandering around in groups of five or six. I decided to Iris Message my friends, if it would still work, but I had no idea where I would do that. Up here was impossible, I had no way to make a rainbow. I needed to send an Iris message, but first I needed to decide how much to tell my companions. I decided I would tell my companions the whole truth –when I could see them face to face. Until then, I would just tell them that it's safe to go to Camp Half-Blood. I turned around to find a rainbow, but being me, one of the unluckiest things that could possibly happen at that moment happened.

"Going somewhere, demigod?" a person taunted. I was surrounded by six people, all in armor, all from Kronos' Army. Too late, I realized Kronos sent out those little groups to hunt down all survivors and anyone in the area. They all pointed their weapons at me, and…

**So yeah. That's it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and keep reviewing please. Here's a cookie (::)**


	8. Bacon Saves the Day

**Hi! My team just lost to one of the best baseball programs in our state (I think) and my best friend got run over by a guy with an attitude problem (I apologize if you happen to be that guy). Not that any of you care...  
>Oh yeah, if you wanted to find out what happened to Nico, you're going to be disappointed.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Mac<span>

I woke up the next morning sleeping in a room with the rest of the guys except Nico, who left the day before. Everyone else was sleeping, some on beds, some on the floor, some on the beds, and I was sleeping on a chair, which was not very comfortable. I looked at the clock, which said six-thirty A.M. Everyone else was sound asleep, but I'm used to waking up at that time. For the next hour and a half, I just sat there thinking. After all, I had a lot on my mind that day.

I had basically just _volunteered _to lead a rebellion against the army that had just defeated us not even a day ago, but this time we don't have any gods or supernatural beings on our side, plus our best warrior was thrown off the top of the Empire State Building. We had less than a quarter of the forces that we had going into the Battle of Manhattan, and we were all tired and morally crushed. Besides all of this, we don't even have a safe headquarters and we had sure way of gaining more people to join our cause. Plus, the mortals are now supposed to kill us or turn us in. If we were captured, there is no telling what possible tortures they have planned for traitors like us.

On the other hand, I had no choice. If I didn't start this, we would be separated, and some of us would probably join the Titan's side just so they wouldn't be alone. We would have absolutely no hope of getting our parents back, and as individuals we would be dead within a matter of days. _We might still all die in a few days, _I thought, _but at least we have a team and a fighting chance_.

Eventually, after I got dressed and showered, I woke everybody else up.

"C'mon, can't we sleep for a few more hours?" asked Derrick despite the fact that he was sleeping in what looked like an uncomfortable position on the floor, and he was slurring out his words.

"No way," I replied. " We got to get up and be ready. You never know when there will be an attack. Everyone up!" After about twenty minutes, everyone got up. "Let's go get breakfast," I said.

"What about the girls? Are they ready?" asked Mason. Right on cue, there was a knock on our door. I looked outside the peephole and all the girls were standing outside, waiting. We went down and ate a hotel breakfast buffet. Once we were all full, we went outside and began walking around the city. That maybe wasn't the smartest idea, since we were ten demigods walking in a monster infested city, but I didn't feel like we would be noticed. If we were lucky, we would go unnoticed until Nico gave us the all clear to go to Camp. Of course, we weren't that lucky.

Things began to go wrong when we entered this armor shop near Times Square. Mason and the Rider twins went into the back, where there was a whole bunch of ancient Greek and Roman armor. Scott and Scotty didn't smell any monsters, and Mason wanted to check it out and see what type of armor there was. Arden and Garret just wanted to upgrade the armor that they had. "The better the equipment, the better the fighter," said Arden. I didn't agree, I believed that the quality of a person's fighting was based on the person themselves. Oh well, there was no reason to argue against them.

I was listening to Lynn talking to Derrick about the armor and weaponry that we commonly use on the battlefield. Derrick kind of seemed to understand what Lynn was talking about, but I was completely confused after she said that our swords were made of celestial bronze. I tried to act like I knew what she was talking about, but if she noticed I was listening I don't think she would've been fooled. She was in the middle of explaining how much force our battle axes deliver when Mason came running out.

"Nico – in – trouble…" he started but I cut him off.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was standing in a back armor room with Arden and Garret when I got-" he began but he got cut off again, this time by Scott.

"I smell demigods outside!" he said. "And monsters are there too!"

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"We have to help them," Lynn said.

"What if they aren't on our side?" Mason asked. I wasn't sure what to do. Mason brought up a good point, but what if they were on our side? Just abandon them? I would never be able to shake the feeling that we failed to rescue other groups of people like us. After a vote, we went outside. We walked outside, but we didn't see anyone.

"Where are they?" Arden demanded. Everyone looked towards the satyrs.

"They should be right next to us," Scott and Scotty replied.

"That's because we are," a girl said. She had golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She was tall, but not as tall as me. She looked about my age. She had a scar on her ankle and a tattoo on her shoulder. She looked ready to kill and I saw hatred on her face, but that wasn't the worst of it. There were monsters and demigods alike standing behind her, hatred in their eyes and swords drawn. One of the monsters was carrying a flag, the flag of Kronos. I quickly analyzed the situation. We were outnumbered, with only two options: forward or back. _Great._

Obviously, I didn't choose, and we let ourselves become surrounded. "Demigods, it's time to die," said a boy. He was pale, tall, and slim. He had long hair that went down to his neck and covered his eyes. Half of his hair was white, half was black. He had drawn two swords, one that was black and one that was white.

"Don't kill them yet Scaeth," commanded a girl with beach blonde hair that was tied into two ponytails. She was very short, probably shorter than five feet, and had blue eyes that were squinting.

"Shut up, Flip," said the first girl. They both looked at each other with hatred in their eyes, and they had some conflict over something. "You're just a mortal, and _I_ am the one in charge."

Flip was glaring at Aella, when a tall, muscular boy with messy black hair, steely blue eyes addressed the first girl. "She's not here," he said, and he looked angry. "Where is she?" he was raising his voice.

"Later, Marcus," Aella said. "We'll catch up to her later. For now, we have some enemies to deal with." Then she addressed us. "And who the heck are you?"

"We're your worst nightmare," said Arden. That was not the smartest thing to say, but it was looking much better than "uh…" which would have came out if I had replied. I was kind of frightened, kind of in shock and not at all ready to fight a group twice as big as us. I tried to think of every possible to get out, when I actually got an idea. I whispered my idea to Lynn, who was standing closest to me.

"Yeah, because that's going to work," she said sarcastically.

"Well do you have a better idea?" I asked.

"Um…, not really."

"Ok, let's go. Mason," I called, "get everyone to follow me," I said, hoping that none of the Titan's army heard me. Then I charged straight ahead. To get my plan to work, we didn't have to go very far, just to the next intersection, but we had to make it there before the enemy did. Otherwise we would be dead. Then I was betting that one of my friends would have survived the battle, and his friends would have to, and they would be able to get to us in time to save us. _That's a lot of what ifs._

"Run!" I yelled. I charged, knocked a demigod with the side of my sword and killing a monster. Aella almost skewered me, and she was about to actually kill me, but an arrow caused her sword to go flying out of her hand. I looked, and there was Phoenix standing there with a bow.

"Thanks," I said. She just looked me as if saying I had better be worth one of her arrows. Fortunately we got to the intersection about 50 yards ahead of the Titan army. We ran really fast. Then I called out to my friend.

"Hey Bacon!" I called out. "Get us out of here!" In any other circumstance that would have been weird, but Bacon was my friend. For a minute he didn't come, and the enemy army, led by a very angry looking Aella, was only 25 yards away now. Then I saw a shape in the sky. Well actually more than one shape, actually there were many of them. There was one for each of us. What were they? They were pegasi, a whole bunch of winged horses that could fly faster than almost any other horse. I wasn't happier to see any mythological creature in my life. Just as the enemy got within striking distance, the pegasi landed right next to us and we hopped on. I heard the angry screams of some demigods and monsters.

"Thanks Bacon," I told him. Ok, so maybe Bacon was an odd name for a horse, but that's what Percy said he wanted to be called. He snorted, but I had a feeling he said something along of the lines of _any time boss, _based on what Percy says about how his pegasus treated him. We started flying for a while, and I ended up flying next to Mason.

"So what happened to Nico?" I asked.

"Well, it's a long story," he said.

"I have time, and I'm pretty sure you do too," I said.

"Well, back in the armor shop-" he began…

* * *

><p><strong>See, I told you that you would be disappointed. Anyways, if you're reading this because you submitted a character, I need you to put in a review telling me whether or not its ok if your character dies and also put your character's name at the top. I still would appreciate reviews about the actual story though. Until next time!<strong>


	9. Dissent Amongst the Ranks

**Really important author's note at the bottom, please read once you finish so you don't kill me.**

* * *

><p><span>Nico<span>

_Well this is _exactly_ what I need after three of my cousins are killed in two days,_ I thought. _Just great_. In case you haven't gotten it, I was surrounded by a few demigods and monsters who looked ready to kill. You could say I'd had a bad week. I was about to surrender when I saw the fountain. My first thought was why was there a fountain on a random hill but I pushed it aside. It was spewing, creating a rainbow… as much as it would be great to get away I needed to contact my friends and tell them it was safe to go to camp even if I was dead. I threw a drachma at one of the demigod's heads, and he dodged it. Meanwhile, the drachma landed in the rainbow and I made a silent plea to Iris to accept this in silence. _Show me anyone who can help_, I thought. Mason, Arden, and Garret appeared on the message, all wearing Greek armor and with swords drawn.

The demigod that I threw the drachma at snarled. "I'm going to ask you again, demigod. Who are you?" He was pale, with dull grey eyes and raven black hair, but he was not scrawny at all. He looked like a child of Athena. It was then that I summoned some skeletons and one of the guys turned around and saw the Iris message and the skeletons.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he started screaming and ran down the hill, with all but five of the other monsters and demigods in pursuit.

"Hey guys," I addressed Mason, Arden, and Garret, "the place is safe. You know what place, right? Ok bye," I said before they could ask any questions that would ruin my somewhat good idea and I cut the connection. "Now," I asked pretending to be stupider than I already was, "why did everyone- AH! A skeleton! They are so scary! Get it away, hurry hurry hurry!" I started screaming like a little kid while pretending I was scared of skeletons. That was kind of hard, considering I summoned the skeletons, but I tried my best. That wasn't good enough to fool a son of Athena.

"Shut up, son of Hades," he said. "I know who you are."

"Ok then," I replied coolly. "Get them," I ordered to the skeletons, pointing at three of the demigods. There were three skeletons, three demigods working for the Titans, and two cyclopses. _Fun_.

While the demigods were occupied with my undead warriors, the cyclopses began to advance on me. They were huge, and they were nothing like Percy's brother Tyson, just big lumps of evil. I side-stepped as they both ran right past me, but they turned around and came charging back. I ran up to one of them and stabbed it in the leg, but that only made it angry. Then I was charged by the other cyclops. I kept backing up until I ran into the other cyclops, who was not happy. He picked me up and put me in a headlock, then dragged me to the other demigods. The lead demigod looked at me and laughed. Two of my skeletons were defeated, and I called the last one off.

"Did you really think you could beat me, demigod?" he said. I was about to make some clever reply when the cyclops that was holding me slackened and turned into powder. My skeleton did its job. The next cyclops charged, but I ducked under his strike and stabbed him in the thigh, then the other leg, and he disintegrated.

I turned to face the three demigods, and two of them were ready to fight but there was regret in their eyes. I could tell that they didn't want to fight, but it may not have been just because they were scared of me. I think there was a little unwillingness to risk their lives for their lives for their leadership. All I needed to do is find out whether it was for the Titans or their leader in front of me. I was beginning to think it was because despite the confidence that he radiated, he dropped his weapon. I stood there with my mouth open for a few seconds, and became even more shocked that the other two dropped their weapons after him.

"Surprised?" he asked. "I'm not trying to confuse you, you know. I just don't want to fight you." I was shocked.

"What kind of leader are you?" I asked.

"The one who makes smart decisions. I can tell that it would not help me at all if I decided to fight you."

"Why?" I asked. "There are three of you, but only one of me. You could beat me." Too late, I realized what I had just said.

He just laughed. "You can call me Ian," he said. "And I have a question. Do you want to die?"

I was slightly taken aback. "No, not really. But you decided to not kill me, you must be a bad leader," I thought out loud.

"Bad?" he questioned. "Was I that bad when I came up with the plan to invade New York? Was I bad when I planned almost a quarter of the battles you lost? I am most certainly _not_ a bad leader," he taunted. I felt a sudden urge to kill this guy. Who did he think he was? There was no way I would let him get away with that. But the other two held me back.

"Decided to join us Katie?" Ian asked.

The girl who was holding me back shook her head. "I don't like you guys at all, I don't like the Titans, but I won't let you die. Besides," she said, "I owe you both."

"You won't believe me," Ian said "but that's exactly what I wanted to hear." This conversation was confusing me, and I felt like I was listening in onto something I shouldn't, and I definitely didn't feel like I belonged in this conversation. "Let him go guys," he told them.

"He'll kill you," the guy holding me protested.

"No he won't," said Ian. "Besides, I needed to show him my credibility as a leader. Now let him go." They both released me and took off their helmets. The boy was pale, with brown eyes and red hair, and he was average height but very thin. Katie had a slight tan, was about 5'8", with wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. They both looked fifteen or sixteen, but the boy seemed older. "Now…" Ian began, "I told you my name, what's yours?"

"I don't think I'm going to tell you," I said.

"Fair enough," Ian replied. "I'm assuming it's safe to talk, though. Everyone but us ran, right Davy?" he asked the boy.

"Yes sir, they all ran," Davy said. "I think Druggie led them. I can't understand why he's in charge of me."

"Hey, he's my brother!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yeah, well he's obnoxious, stupid, and sent people to-" Davy began but Ian interrupted him.

"I can't change it, otherwise I would," Ian said. "I will help you get away from him, _if _you agree to my plan."

"Well what's your plan?" I asked him, assuming he wouldn't answer and just hit me.

"I know you're not alone," he said. "I know there are others with you. I think we can help each other. I know these two don't particularly like the Titans, and neither do I."

"That's an interesting offer," I said, considering his power based on what he had said to both me and his companions. I also considered the possibility of this being a trap. "But why don't you guys like the Titans?"

"I don't like the Titans because it is their fault my father died," Ian said coldly. "Also, they make me fight in battles with no worth. Is that good enough for you?"

"But you said you didn't care about your father's death," said Katie.

"I lied. Get used to it."

"Okay…" Katie said, kind of taken aback. "I worked for both sides, but when the gods were fighting Typhon I kind of came over to the Titans, it looked hopeless for the gods, so I joined up with Ian. Serving under the Titans, though, I learned what power hungry idiots they really were." _That's an interesting story_, I thought.

"They kidnapped me," started Davy, which kind of shocked me. "They made me build torture devices. I didn't want to, and Ian for some reason put me in his personal squadron. It was an honor, but I haven't forgotten that the Titans are jerks."

"There are others," Ian said. I thought about it. I thought about it for a long time. I knew that I was passing up on a great opportunity, but there was nothing that we could build on right now. Right now, we just needed a safe haven; we didn't have enough people to actually fight back.

"Your are enterprising, Ian. Perhaps we will meet again when your enterprise bears fruit. Oh yeah, call me Nico."

He nodded. "Alright Nico. Keep in touch," and he turned around back towards Camp Jupiter. I turned the other way, waited until they were out of sight, and shadow traveled back to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. I hope you liked it, and I still need some of you to answer the question from the last chapter. That's not the important part. Ahem.<strong>

**My math grade has went down from a 93 to something between 64 and 68 this quarter, which is really bad, especially because I'm a good student. My point is that I need to take a break from fanfiction for a while because of this, so if I don't update for a long period of time I apologize. I just have to stop my grades from going down more than they already have... I really hate geometry. So so so so so so sorry. But don't worry. I'm not going to stop the story, and I will occasionally update.**


	10. What's a Rebellion Without a War?

**Happy late Easter! Yeah... sorry about the wait for an update but now it's SPRING BREAK! Enjoy chapter 10**

* * *

><p><span>Lynn<span>

"Give it back!"

"I don't have it!"

"I know you hid my iPad somewhere, now where is it?" It was a normal morning back at Camp Half-Blood. Two identical twins were fighting because the boy named Alex stole a boy named Henry's iPad. Henry preferred to be called Harry, and they were both half brothers to Isabella. They were both about five feet tall, less than a hundred pounds, and about my age. Besides this, they looked exactly like their sister. They were mortals though, their dad was their parent in common. Then Isabella came along. I felt bad for her.

"Isa, tell Alex to give me my iPad back," Harry said.

"Tell Harry I didn't take it," said Alex.

Isabella just rolled her eyes. "Alex, did you take it?" she inquired.

"No, I swear."

She seemed to believe him. "Who else would have…" she wondered aloud. Then I saw someone run away with an evil smile on their face.

"I think I know someone who might know who took it," I said walking up to them. I whispered something into her ear and she stormed off, her brothers right behind her. We arrived at a cabin with a caucadeus and two snakes, Cabin 11, the Hermes cabin. Isabella pounded, well knocked but it was very hard, on the door. After a lot of noise and something that sounded suspiciously like "no you answer it" Mac opened the door.

"Where is it?" Isabella demanded.

"Um… where's what?" Mac asked innocently.

"You know what I mean!" Isabella said. "I know you took it!" Wow, that's not what I told her. I just said that he might know who took the iPad, not that he took it. Mac glanced at me and I gave him an apologetic look. "Let-Me-In!" Isabella yelled. She was intimidating, and Mac backed off pretty quickly. Then she came in the cabin and started yelling at everyone, which was a scary sight, her eyes narrowed and boring into every person she questioned. Eventually, someone cracked, telling her that they left out the back door. She stormed out, followed closely by her brothers (again).

Mac stepped outside again to talk to me. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh that," I said. "Someone stole Harry's iPad. The usual."

"Yup," he said. "The usual. So, what's going on?"

I told him about all the news at camp: another boat sinking in a practice fight, one of his siblings getting scorched by the lava wall which somehow still works even after the war, and what the little kids were up to. We had four people in camp that were younger than ten, one was my brother Xander, one was Mac's sister Crystal. They were all close friends, though I'm pretty sure two of them were related in some way. While I was talking, I was watching him and thinking about how he was so nice, and how he was really cute when he- _stop it, _I scolded myself. _He doesn't like you that way._ "So," I asked, "are you ready for the counselor meeting?" He didn't answer. He was just staring at me, but it didn't look like he heard me. I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes. "Hello?"

He blushed. "Sorry," he said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just, uh, daydreaming," he said.

"Sure," I said, not believing him, but I didn't ask what he was doing. "I was wondering if you were ready for the counselor meeting in a few minutes." Despite the fact that we were defeated, we wanted to keep old tradition alive. Therefore, all of our meetings were by the cabin's senior counselors, and we still had some of the activities that we had at camp before the war. However, during our time here at camp we built cabins for the minor gods. The Hermes cabin was getting too crowded again, and besides, we decided it was unfair that the children of the minor gods didn't get their own cabins. Although it took a long time, we were able to build a lot of new cabins.

"Uh yeah," he said. "Yeah, I'll be there."

"You know that it's in two minutes right?"

"Yeah, of course. I was just, er, taking my time," he said.

"Sure," I said. "C'mon, let's go."

A few minutes later, we were all at the council meeting around the ping pong table in the big house. The mortals slept in the big house, and all of them came to represent the mortal council. There were four mortals: Derrick, Alex, Henry, and Amber Mills, but she preferred to be called Amby. She had blonde hair that went all the way down to her waist, chocolate brown eyes, and a slight tan. She was found about a week ago by one of the Ares kids here named Jeff. Out of the four mortals, I would definitely pick Derrick in a fight, but I was glad that all of them were on our side. There were two new demigods who were counselors: Jeff and a girl named Willa. Jeff was an Ares kid with messy dark brown hair. He had an odd shaped face, but nobody said anything about it if they wished to go uninjured. Willa was an Aphrodite girl who had long black hair and bright blue eyes. She had a few freckles and a tan, but was pretty just like any other Aphrodite kid. They had both attended camp long before the war began.

"So," Nico began, "as we all know, it's been two months since we first founded this rebellion. However, we haven't actually done anything. We have just sat here, waiting for something to happen, but nothing has happened yet and nothing is going to happen if we don't initiate something. We need to take action."

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea," said Jeff. "Only one problem. What can we possibly do?"

"Why don't we free a god?" asked Allie.

"Where are we going to find a god?" asked Phoenix. I was surprised that she was even listening, she had her headphones in her ears and was listening to music. She rarely spoke during these meetings because she was listening to her music.

"Yeah, there's no way that we will find a god," said Derrick. I sighed. This conversation was beginning to remind me of the time we went out to pizza and decided nothing.

"Actually," Nico said, "I was doing a little bit of exploration, and I think I found one of the places where a god was being held." Everyone sat up straight in anticipation. "Area 51."

A lot of talking followed this statement. The subject of Area 51 had many mixed reactions. Some people thought that it was awesome, however some people believed that it was stupid to go there. "What about the aliens?" someone stupidly asked. It took a few minutes to calm everyone down, along with a very loud "QUIET!" from Derrick.

"Look," said Mac. He had changed into all business mode, and had a straight face. It's like he was two different people. I personally like him better when he was his normal self, but it's good that he is able to be serious at times. "We have to go, whether you agree with it or not. We don't really have a choice." Then he looked at Willa with pleading eyes, but she shook her head. Mac kept looking at her, and she sighed.

"Come on guys," she said. Her voice was so soft and mesmerizing, and it was kind of putting me in a daze. "We really should do this, it will really be good for us. Besides, what will happen if we don't?" Slowly, people began to think that going on this was a good idea.

"Are you a charmspeaker?" I whispered in her ear.

"This is why I didn't want to do this," she muttered. "No, I'm not a charmspeaker," she said with a completely serious tone in her voice. "My voice can be just a little- hypnotizing," she said.

"Let's do it," said Jeff.

"I'm glad that you all want to go," said Mac. He was still in business mode. "However, we should only bring half of the camp along with us. That means dividing up each cabin. We can't bring more, because what if we fail? Also, some of the camp counselors will have to stay." Once again, pandemonium broke out in the recreation room. Who would stay? How many people would each cabin bring?

"Well I'm definitely going," said Nico. "I'll shadow travel us there."

"I wish to go as well," Mac said.

"If you two are going," I said, "I'm going with you." I wanted to go because I wanted to see Area 51, there were probably some really amazing machines there and besides, I wanted to be a part of this. I might hate war, but at this point action was necessary, and I wanted to be involved. Also, I wanted to keep Mac safe; I couldn't let my best (guy) friend and hopefully boyfriend die.

"Me too," said Char.

In the corner, Phoenix just nodded.

"I'm going to talk about it with Arden and Garret," said Jeff.

"I don't think I'll go," Mason said, "and besides, Scar will want to go."

"I'm not going either," said Willa. No surprise there, the Aphrodite cabin leader turns down a dangerous mission. "Ok, it's not just because I don't want to get dirty," she said. I guess my thoughts showed on my face. "You all know I'm not the best fighter from my cabin." Some people nodded in agreement.

"I'm going with you," said Isabella.

"And we aren't going to make Kostner go," Char said, referring to the only inhabitant of the Hecate cabin at the moment. Kostner was only eight years old, none of us wished to risk his life on a dangerous mission just yet.

Then I looked at the mortals, as did everyone else. "So," I began, "which one of you wishes to join?"

"Bring Derrick and Amby," said Mason after a few minutes of consideration.

"Why not us?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, who put you in charge?" demanded Harry.

"Besides," they both said, "we are not leaving our sister."

Isa looked guilty. "Look," she said, "I can't leave my brothers. I'll stay." Before anyone could protest, she continued, "Besides, someone needs to stay here and keep things in order."

"Okay," I said, accepting the fact that she wasn't coming. There was no point in starting a losing argument. "So right now we have Mac, Nico, Char, Phoenix, and I that are definitely coming. Every major cabin should bring at the very least one person, but we'll need a few cabins to volunteer two or more people."

"I'll bring three from my cabin," Mac said.

"It's either me coming with you guys or the Rider twins," said Jeff. "Willa, could you ask someone from your cabin to come please?"

"Of course."

"Scar will come, I'm sure of it," Mason said, referring to his sister.

"I'll make an announcement at dinner today," said Mac. "I'm sure if we don't already have enough people, we will. We have a good team already, but the more the merrier. All we need is-"

"Planning," said Mason. "Don't worry, we'll have a plan for you guys within a few days, a week at most."

"Excellent," said Nico. "That's all I wanted to talk about. Now we have a course of action. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Oh, I saw the Hunger games 2 days ago and I don't think you guys care but I liked it. In case you haven't figured this out yet, this chapter occurs 2 months after the last one. Just making sure that you knew. Oh, and to Lady Cougar-Trombone, I apologize.<strong>


	11. Perperations

**Hello Fanfiction! *applause* I'd like to welcome you to another chapter of... my story! Yes yes now quiet down. Thank you. Now, I hate to disappoint you, but there are a few things I must say. I- I don't own the setup to the plot, or Nico, or Camp Half-Blood, or PJO, but it's ok right? Ok ok stop throwing tomatoes. I get it. Ok I'm going.**

**I don't know why I did that, I was just bored and let my imagination wander... anyway.**

**I have gotten a lot of reviews and PMs about this so: I _will_ include every single character submitted _if_ you followed the rules, which all but 2 of you did. Remember:  
>1. No Mary Sue's<br>****2. No children of Poseidon  
><strong>**If you followed both of these rules, then your character will be in the story, but it may take a while since I have over 75 characters to include. **

* * *

><p><span>Mac<span>

After the meeting, I went back to my cabin with a lot of things to think about. Actually, I had two things that were on my mind. The logical, leader-like, and soldier-like part of me was thinking about the meeting. I said I would bring half of my cabin, but who would I bring? I was sure that some people wouldn't take too kindly to being left behind.

However, most of me was saying that the more important thing at this moment was Lynn. I must have looked really stupid when she was talking to me and I was just staring at her, but she looked really… um… good. Besides, since I started this rebellion thing I had been having trouble getting her out of my head. We had been best friends since we were nine, but I had never thought of her in that way before. _It doesn't really matter anyways,_ I thought, _she only likes you as a friend and nothing more, and it will always be like that._ So for the moment I decided to push the thought aside and worry about who from my cabin would be joining me on this little expedition.

I walked into my cabin to see my five half-sisters playing poker. I only had girl siblings, which was kind of sad for me. It looked like an interesting game, and the funny part was that my seven year old sister was winning. "Hi," I said.

"Hey Mac," said Natalie, my second in command. Natalie was short and skinny, with black hair that had red streaks and gray eyes that made her look like a child of Athena. She might have been the hardest demigod that we had rescued so far. During the war, she was sent off to spy on the Titans, and she did a good job, but when the Titans won, she had trouble getting away. Finally, she escaped, but was being chased by almost twenty monsters. Fortunately, we had a patrol around Long Island who saw, and we were able to defeat the monsters.

"How was the meeting?" asked Camille. We found her only a year ago, making her the 'newbie' of the cabin. However, in that past year she had been through a lot, and was just as battle tested as the rest of us. She had long, wavy chocolate brown hair, minty green eyes, a few freckles, and a slight tan. She was average height, maybe a little taller, and slim. Next to her was a bag of cookies, which she was eating in between rounds.

"C'mon Cammie," I fake pouted while taking a cookie. "Not even a hello?"

"Nope," she replied. "You took my cookie."

"You didn't answer the question," noted Azura, but we called her Az. She had a light tan and freckles, sandy blonde hair cut above her shoulders with blue highlights, and sky blue eyes. "What happened during the meeting?" Then she stole a cookie and stuffed it in her mouth, but Cammie didn't notice.

"We are going on a mission to free a god," I said.

"Which one?" asked Hayden. Her middle name is Carlie, so we either called her Hay or Carlie. I called her Hay for some reason. She was short, only 5'3", with a few freckles and a slight acne. She had long, wavy auburn hair and pale green eyes. She was thirteen, the second youngest camper. Despite being the cabin counselor, I was the third youngest. Az and Cammie were fifteen years old, and Natalie was sixteen.

"I don't know," I replied. "I just know that we're going to Area 51, and that I am bringing two of you and myself." They started arguing over who was going and stopped paying attention to their poker game.

"I win!" said my youngest sister Crystal with glee. She had brown hair, green eyes, and a smile that could really make someone's day better. I smiled down at her and gave her a thumbs up before interrupting the rest of my sisters.

"So, who's coming?"

"I want to go," they all said at once.

"Ok, well that's not going to happen," I said. "Why can't you four just decide?"

"You're the cabin leader," retorted Natalie. "Why can't you decide?" This caught me off guard. The truth was I couldn't make this kind of decision. I played out every scenario in my head, but I just kept hitting a mental roadblock whenever I tried to make decisions like this.

Instead of telling them this, I just said, "I thought you four would be mature enough to handle this situation on your own. So who's going?"

"I don't have to go," said Natalie after about five minutes of silence. "I need to stay in case, well, you know…" Another long silence fell on the cabin, which was weird because we were usually the loudest cabin.

"I don't think I'll go," Az said. I was pretty sure she just said that to break the tension, but I didn't really care. This made my life easier. Then I realized she had a black eye.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Well remember when Isa came looking for her brother's iPad?" she asked. "I'm pretty sure you can figure out what happened after that." I sighed. Isa was usually nice, but only if you didn't mess with her or her brothers, or her friends depending on who you were. She could become pretty vicious if someone did.

"Sounds fun," I said sarcastically. "So Cammie and Hay, are you good with coming?"

"Yes," they both said at the same time. Then a conch horn blew signaling dinner.

**…**

Time for a mission. It was nine o'clock at night in New York, because we wanted to do this mission under the cover of darkness. In Area 51, it would be six. We were back in the big house, but this time with a lot more people. Cammie and Hayden were there sitting next to me. There were two other people standing next to me too. They were unclaimed sixteen year old twins, Dom and Nissa, who had to stay in our cabin. They weren't there when my half-sisters were playing poker, but they volunteered to go when I told them about this mission. Nissa, who was about average height, had straight blonde hair with streaks of blue in it that went down to her waist and dark blue eyes. Dom, who was slightly taller than his sister, had shaggy, light blonde hair that went down to his neck, the same blue eyes as his sister, and a blue headband.

Mason was in the front, and next to him was his sister Scarlet, who we called Scar. She had flame red wavy hair, green eyes, and freckles around her nose. She was tall and pale, and was sixteen years old. There was a map in the front of the room, and I was pretty sure that's what they would be talking about.

Jack Hunts from the Aphrodite cabin was also there. Jack was about average height, skinny, had pale skin and short black hair, as well as blue eyes. He was fifteen years old, and he came to camp three years earlier. Standing next to him was Phoenix and her sister Aria. Aria was also fifteen years old, with dark red hair and dark blue eyes. She was one of the smaller people in the group. Derrick and Amby were there as well, and they were playing ping-pong against Arden and Garret.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked Scar.

"Not everyone's here," she replied in her Scottish accent. "Someone else is-"

"Sorry I'm late," interrupted Char as she burst into the room.

"Where were you?" Jack demanded.

"I was busy."

"Are you kidding me? We have-"

"So," interrupted Mason, "you all know the mission. You are going to Area 51 in a few minutes to free a god. We don't know who, but we believe there is less security here than other locations, like Mount Tam, where one god is probably holding up the sky." Then he started briefing us with details about the area. We would shadow travel into the Papoose Mountains, then walk under the cover of darkness to the largest hanger in the complex, where we believed the god or goddess was being held. Then we escape, killing everything in our path. Simple, right? If we were lucky, everything would go our way.

_ Hold on. When are we ever lucky? _I asked myself as Nico was shadow traveling us out of the Big House._ Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all..._

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't it funny how stupid I can make my characters? Oh, and sorry about my rant earlier. I think you can tell that when I don't have school, I update <em>a lot. <em> So, I forgot to celebrate, but about two chapters ago, I made it to 50 REVIEWS! Now I have 67 REVIEWS! Now review (please)**

**_ You will review..._**

**_You will review..._**

**_You will review..._**

**_You will review..._**


	12. A Meeting Before the Raid

**Two updates in two days? Yes it is possible. I think that by now you know I'm not Rick Riordan, so I'm going to stop doing disclaimers now.**

* * *

><p><span>Nico<span>

Shadow traveling halfway across the country can be very tiring. It's bad enough when it's just me who I have to shadow travel; usually the urge to take a nap is very strong. But it's worse when you have to send a grand total of fifteen people that you are taking across the country by them hugging you and you using your supernatural powers to take them from Long Island to somewhere in Nevada. So as soon as we got there, I passed out.

"Ugghh," is the super intelligent remark I made when I woke up. Everyone around me started cracking up. I glared at them_. I really need to learn how to_ _not fall asleep after using my super-awesome powers._ "How long was I out?"

"A few minutes," replied Allie. "We would've woken you up sooner, but some people were getting sick." I had trouble understanding what she meant until I looked over and saw a few people who looked ready to throw up.

"Oh." I didn't need anyone to explain in greater detail. Then I examined the area. We had arrived in a dark area at the foot of a large hill. I recognized that hill from the maps that Mason and Scar showed us at camp as the hill that we would need to climb in order to attack the top secret military base. "Let's go!" I yelled.

We started hiking up the hill. We were walking, but Camille had to think that we were going too slowly and she made us run up the hill, which was really annoying considering I just passed out. During our run up the hill, I felt as if we were being followed, but I just dismissed the feeling. Recently, I felt as if I was being followed every time I left the camp's borders, but I never found anything, and now was not the time to freak out in front of everyone because of a gut feeling.

Unfortunately, my gut feeling turned out to be right. We were almost three-quarters up the hill when I turned around and saw an arrow flying towards me. It landed right next to my foot. I could tell that this was a warning shot. I knew that whoever was shooting was not trying to kill me, but to get us to surrender. Of course, surrender for us means certain execution, so that will never happen. We will fight to the death.

"Heads up," I said, "we've got company." It's funny how many movie lines that has been in, and now it had actually happened. Now we actually had enemies behind us. Unfortunately, we were being chased, but when I looked behind me I didn't see anyone. It was almost too dark to see anyone behind us, but I thought I saw a glow from a sword. Then another, and another… almost fifteen in total.

In response to my warning, everyone turned around, and most of them took out their weapons. I drew my Stygian iron sword, which was not a very common material, and prepared for battle. Jack, Char, Aria, and Phoenix drew their bows and arrows. Everyone else drew their own unique weapon: a mix of swords, spears, knives, and things I don't even know the name of. The enemy charged up the hill.

"How did they know we were coming?" wondered Scar. That is what I would have been wondering too, but something else was bugging me. _How were they able to see us?_ They were so far behind us that the only reason that I was able to see them was because of the glow of their weapons, but there was no way I would be able to fire a semi-accurate shot at them based on the glow of their weapons, even if I was a good archer. I guess that could be answered later. I kill first and ask questions later.

The group charging towards us was at a slight disadvantage because they were charging up a hill, but we kind of did the stupid thing and stopped halfway up. That meant that the fight would occur on a weird sloped angle.

None of them were wearing armor or masks, although we weren't either, so we could see each other's faces perfectly while we were trying to stab each other to death. I went directly at the guy in the front, who was wielding a four and a half foot staff. He was tall, with an athletic complexion, and he seemed about 18. He had pale skin and messy jet black hair like me, but he had startling purple eyes which almost made me think they were fake. I would give a more detailed description, but I was kind of distracted with trying not to be killed.

We started to fight, him pushing me back every once in a while. He was one of the toughest opponents I had faced in a while; no matter what I did, he just parried everything and then he got on the offensive and I had a lot of trouble blocking his strikes until finally, I was able to push him back. I used the pause in our battle to survey the action. It didn't look like there were any casualties…yet. Arden and Garret were working together as a deadly team, but most of the other side was focused on them. Mac had given Jack, Char, and Phoenix swords that he had pulled out of nowhere and was busy saving people who were about to get the killing blow delivered to them. The other archer, Aria, was using two deadly knives. She looked like she wanted to hurl them at someone, but that could've been bad if she missed and I was glad she didn't. I couldn't tell who was winning the battle. As I looked around, I was surprised to find some familiar faces on the other side. Probably old campers who turned to the Titans.

Then I turned back to the person who I was fighting, and this time he had a double-edged sword. _Where did that come from?_ I wondered. Then the next onslaught came. We traded blows, neither of us able to find an advantage. I gritted my teeth, trying to find strength for this battle inside a battle when-

"Stop fighting!" I heard two voices cry out simultaneously, which was able to be heard despite the battle cries and clanging of weapons. One of the voices belonged to Mac, the other was familiar but I couldn't put a name to it.

"We're on the same side! Stop fighting!" After many desperate cries, we were all able to stop and look at the two who were calling us to stop fighting. The person who was fighting me looked angry.

"Why did you tell us to stop?" he asked. "These are our sworn enemies, are they not?"

"They're not our enemies Drake," said the boy who called them to stop. He was about 5 foot ten and slim, although he was still muscular. He had a normal skin tone, not very tanned but definitely not pale, with light green eyes and dark eyelashes. I knew I had seen him before, I just couldn't remember from where.

"How do you know?" asked the boy who I guess was Drake.

"Because," answered the second boy, "the people who we are fighting are also battling the Titans." There was some mumbling but before there could be another objection, he continued. "I know because the person I am fighting was my best friend throughout the war, and I know he would never betray the gods. This is Jackson McDonald, from Camp Half-Blood."

It was a decent speech. I almost expected applause, but most people were shocked. Then I realized where I had seen him before. His name was Damien Oblisca, but most people called him Dame. I remembered that he turned fifteen a few months ago, that was one of the few days that I was at camp. His godly parent was Lethe, the goddess of Oblivion. Her river in the underworld was able to wipe people's memories completely, it was so strong that even immortals could have their memories wiped if they weren't careful. I also vaguely remember that he and Mac were best friends since I had been at camp. My gut told me he was telling the truth.

After wasting a few precious minutes taking in his mini-speech and realizing that we were indeed on the same side, everyone started talking amongst themselves. We were wasting time though, and I had to get everyone back on track. I cleared my throat very loudly, and everyone looked at me. A few of the people I somewhat remember seeing once or twice from the other group looked at me in shock, while others were just annoyed.

"Nico?" asked a guy who looked about fifteen in complete shock. He was about 5'7 and had jet black eyes and a slightly athletic build. He also had black hair like the characters in anime shows. Not like I watch anime. Just because I watch anime and play mythomagic, it doesn't mean… oh never mind.

It took me a few seconds to process all of this before I recognized him. Maybe I'm not so good with names and faces. It's not my fault that most of the time I am underground with dead souls. Ok maybe that is my fault… Anyway his name was Ezekiel Seighart, and we all called him Zeke. His godly parent was Hecate, and he never fought with standard weapons, only magic.

"Yup, I lived," I said. "But we're wasting time. I'm sure that you guys didn't end up in the desert near Area 51 by chance, now, did you?"

"Nope," replied Dame. "We heard that the goddess Hecate was being held captive here, and we wanted to rescue her. Zeke was especially excited."

"How did you get here?" I asked. Some people still looked uncomfortable with answering my questions, since if I was lying I would have a lot of information on them. However, most people looked like they trusted me.

"We drove," said a girl. Her name was Nicole Kinjo, who was 12 years old and a daughter of Hermes. I had an idea of where they got the vehicles to transport 13 people across from who knows where. She had black hair that went down to her shoulders, and brown eyes. She was tall and skinny, and wore a gray and white striped Kangol hat. "There was an abandoned parking lot about six miles from here, so we parked there and walked. But what are you doing here?"

"We came here with the same intention as you, we just didn't know who was being held here," said Scar. Some people were silently laughing when she spoke, probably about her accent, but fortunately she didn't notice. That would've made for a bad reunion.

"Why don't we team up?" asked Mac. Most of the people there just rolled their eyes. Lynn smacked him in the back of the head. "What did I do?" he asked.

"We kind of already decided that," said Dame, smirking at his friend's stupidity.

"No one said anything," Mac tried to defend himself.

"It was a silent agreement," I said.

"Come on," Scar teased, "if Nico can realize it through his stupidity…"

"Hey!" I protested. Everyone else was cracking up at our little comedy that was completely improvised. It broke most of the tension.

"We have a plan," said Scar. Then she filled everyone from the other group in and we were ready to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Review review <strong>review <strong>review <strong>review <strong>review <strong>review <strong>review <strong>review <strong>review <strong>review please. <strong>******************

************************Can you list 2 or 3 gods/goddesses that you want to be rescued besides Hecate? The more votes they get (if they're not a very powerful god like the big 3, Ares, Athena... you get it), the quicker there will be an _ attempt_ to rescue them. Have a nice weekend!****************

****************-Ryan****************


	13. Distraction Gone Wrong

**Hey guys. Wow I've been updating a lot lately. That means I've been writing a lot lately. That means you get what you want a lot lately. Isn't that great?**

* * *

><p><span>Mac<span>

What do most people do when they meet someone and they want to spend more time with them to get to know and trust them better? Go out to eat, go see a movie, hang out at someone's house, talk on the phone or online, go shopping, or hang out at a party? What we did for 'quality bonding time' included sneaking into a top secret very secure military base, rescue a VIP (very important prisoner), killing mythological monsters and our cousins who betrayed us, and then escaping while hopefully not losing any lives. Sounds fun, right?

I was really overjoyed to see Dame again. After two months, you really start to miss your best friend. We talked and talked. I almost forgot about the mission until Nico reminded us about it. He was right too. We were wasting time, and the longer we were out, the greater the chance of us being discovered. So we came up with a plan.

We decided to split up into two groups. The first group would perform the actual raid on hangar 18, which was the largest hanger and therefore the most likely location of Hecate. The second group would provide a distraction by blowing up a few water tanks half a mile west of Hangar 18. After that, the second group would head over to assist the first group that was assaulting Hangar 18. I was in the second group, which was co-commanded by Damien and me. In that group were Lynn and Cammie, as well as Phoenix, Char, and Scar. We also had five other kids from the other group.

Our walk over to the fuel tanks was relatively uneventful. We kept silent, there was no talking, no drawn swords, no lights to guide us. It wasn't completely pitch black yet, however, so we could somewhat see ahead of us. We passed a few patrols, and had a very close encounter with one, but they didn't notice us.

We got to the water tanks, where surprisingly there were no fences blocking off the entrance. I started walking forward when someone pulls me back. I turn around to look and see who it is. The person who pulled me back was one of the people from the other group, and he never went to camp before. His name was Thanos, the son of Hephaestus. When he pulled me back, I was expecting to be looking at them eye to eye. Instead, I was looking at his chest. I'm six foot one, so I'm usually one of the tallest if not the tallest people around, but this was different. I looked straight up. Thanos was huge, to say the least. He was African American, standing at six foot ten and he was very buff. He looked like an enlarged version of a body builder.

"Trip wire," he muttered. I was confused, until I looked down and saw a very thin string.

"Thanks," I whispered. Then I warned everyone about the tripwires, and we kept walking. We got to the water tanks. They were completely unguarded. There was nobody in the area.

"This has got to be too easy," said Dame.

"Yeah, but do we have a choice?" I asked. "Who has the Greek fire bombs?" Lynn and Thanos each took out a few jars of Greek fire, which strangely works on water, but that kind of technology wasn't able to be reproduced by mortal scientists until modern times, known as napalm, which was first used in battle in 1944.

Then we started planting the Greek fire on the water tanks. We had a very tight schedule to go on, however, since we couldn't communicate with each other. At 10:30, we would set a timer for the bombs to explode. The bombs were supposed to go off at 10:40. The attack would begin at the exact same time. If the bombs didn't go off… well that would be bad. Then I looked at my watch. The time was 10:30, and we still hadn't finished setting up the bombs.

I got everyone's attention, and started speaking while setting up the bombs. "Listen up," I said. "We need to split up. We're running behind schedule, and we need to get word to the other group. I need about half of you to run over to the main raiding party and tell them to wait until 10:45 before they begin their attack. So while I kept planting bombs, Dame did what I had trouble with and split up the groups. I knew that this idea could go horribly wrong, but I didn't have time to think about that at that moment.

In my group, which was to finish planting the bombs, we kept Lynn and Thanos in case the explosives didn't work. We also kept Amanda Davies, the black haired brown eyed daughter of Apollo, Phoenix, and a boy named Anthony Tageere Onist. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was sixteen years old, and was about my height and was very muscular. He was the son of Ares, the god of war. We finished setting the explosives, with Thanos checking the explosives and then Anthony double checking them after. Then we set the timer and ran towards Hangar 18.

I knew something was wrong ten minutes later when it was still as silent as it was when we had first arrived. I dismissed it, thinking that my ADHD was getting to me until Anthony also voiced his concerns.

"Why haven't the explosives gone off yet?" he asked. I checked my watch, and it was 10:45, right when the explosions were supposed to begin. I looked back. There was no smoke or fire, just silence.

"You both checked them, right?" Lynn asked.

"Of course," they both said at the same instant. "What else would we have been doing?"

"Someone must've sabotaged it then," said Lynn. "Someone has to go back there and make sure that the explosives are working."

"We can't do that!" protested Anthony. "We're running out of time, and we shouldn't split up a group this small anyways."

"I agree," I said. "What if the explosives go off as soon as we get there? Besides, we basically would've abandoned the other group, and it's too late to turn back. Thanos nodded in agreement.

"You guys are right," said Amanda.

"Yeah Mandy," said Phoenix, agreeing with her new sister. "Let's stay together."

"Alright," said Lynn. The rest of the walk towards the hangar continued in silence. We passed a few monsters along the way, but they were easy targets for Phoenix and Mandy.

Five minutes later, we arrived at Hangar 18 and we charged in. The battle was not going well at all. Nico's group was there along with the other half of our group, but since there were no explosions, the enemy force in Hangar 18 was still very large. Worst of all, Hecate was in fact not being held here.

I charged into the battle, killing everything that came close. Thanos was an incredible fighter. His strength was comparable to the strength of some of the cyclopses. He had a five and a half foot long spear drawn, and was hacking at anyone who came close. At one point he was disarmed, so he went into hand to hand combat, picking up and throwing enemies or punching them so hard they crumpled to the ground.

Then Anthony called out to me. "I know where Hecate is!" he yelled. "C'mon!" I ran with him out of the building. More people tried to follow us, but someone teleported in front of the exit. I vaguely recognized him from camp, but he apparently wasn't friendly anymore, because he was attacking my friends. I was going to attack him, but I remembered that our job here was to rescue Hecate.

I followed Anthony without question, but I had no idea where we were going. As we were running, I kept thinking I heard footsteps, but every time I turned around I didn't see anything. I guess I was just paranoid. I also thought I heard a humming sound coming from the general direction of where Anthony was, but I dismissed it. It was probably some weapon of his, and I didn't want to complain about a child of Ares' weapon.

Eventually, we got to another hangar that I recognized as Hangar 25. It was one of the largest Hangars in Area 51, so I didn't think he was lying. We climbed up to the roof and snuck in, silently ran down a narrow path killing any monsters we saw. Then we ran into a room overlooking the area where the planes were kept. Instead of planes, I saw monsters, demigods, and a prisoner. I immediately assumed this was Hecate. I was about to turn around to Anthony asking how we would free her when I felt electricity run through my body, though I don't know how I knew it was electricity. Then I was hit with the blunt edge of a sword and I collapsed. The last thing I saw was Anthony lying on the ground, struggling to get back up.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! So, fellow fanfictioners, I ask you just one thing. Only one task. Review! Or else I won't update. Muahahahahaha. Now I have to go. Hmm, should I write chapter 14 or do homework? Jk, I already did my hw.<strong>

**So here's the question of the day:  
>Who do you think knocked Mac out? hint: you already met the character in <em>my <em>story. **


	14. Plan B

Lynn

_This isn't going to work_. That one sentence kept rushing through my head ever since we arrived in this endless desert.

_This isn't going to work. _I was thinking this as we were planting the bombs on the water tanks, hoping for a distraction.

_This isn't going to work._ As we sent half of our group back to warn the other large group, the voice in the back of my head told me this.

_This isn't going to work._ The thought came reentered my head when we realized that the bombs hadn't gone off.

_This isn't going to work._ Once we entered Hangar 18, there was no sign of Hecate. That's when I had this thought once again.

To be honest, I'm pretty sure that they knew we were coming, and they knew we were reinforcing Hangar 18. There was barely any security or patrols on the borders of the base, but there were tons of them in Hangar 18.

I was also wondering what went wrong with the bombs. I personally hand-made them all by myself, and then Anthony and Thresh, the two most likely to be able to spot any problems in the bombs, double checked them. There was no way that they missed something. That only left one option: sabotage after we had left. That meant that someone was waiting for us to set the bombs and then as soon as we left, they deactivated them.

My concerns were apparently very unimportant at the moment, though. This is because the first group's assault wasn't going well at all. Probably thanks to our distraction being faulty, the Titan army was ready to fight them. The full force of them was here, and now it was a bloodbath, except there was surprisingly little blood. There were a few people that were unconscious, but it didn't look like there were any casualties yet.

The next thing I heard was Anthony, telling Mac that he had found the location of Hecate. I was about to follow him, when someone appeared in front of me. He had gone to camp before, I knew that much from looking at him. He had spiky black hair, pale skin, startling black eyes, and the fit build that most demigods have. And now I remember him, and a pang of hatred went through me.

"Hello there, Lynn," he said in a mocking tone.

"Mark," I said coldly.

"So what brings you to the farthest reaches of the desert?" he asked.

"I was looking for you," I said. That was a complete lie, I was really hoping he would've been dead by now but I guess he survived the Battle of Manhattan. Too bad.

"I know you won't tell the truth, but don't worry," he taunted. "You're little goddess is completely safe in our clutches. Oh, and I wouldn't worry about going after your boyfriend," he said as monsters crowded blocked the exit that Anthony and Mac had just left from. "He's walking straight into a trap."

At this point, two lines were forming, one line belonging to Mark and his forces blocking the exit and our line beginning to form trying to break their line. We all then just stood there waiting for someone to make the first move. You could hear a pin drop in that hangar. It almost seemed as if it was going to stay that way forever until I saw a knife hit an enemy demigod, who crumpled to the floor. The next knife that was flung into their lines turned a monster into dust. Then they charged.

This part of the battle was much less chaotic. We were trying to get out, while they were trying to keep us in. It was hard to keep track of the battle and who was winning. It was a mess. At one point, I was fighting side by side with Dame. However, that soon ended as Damien disappeared, trying to flee the hangar on his own. Then my new brother Thanos was standing next to me. He was fearsome, and his strength comparable to that of some cyclopses. At one point, he picked up an enemy demigod and threw him into a charging cyclops. Then he proceeded to go hand to hand with the cyclops and won.

Eventually, we were able to make it out of the Hangar, and as far as I could tell we were only missing Mac, Anthony, Dame. Only some of our best fighters. No big deal.

"Now what?" asked Ash Tyler, a son of Khione who was in the group we sent to warn the original attacking group about our delay. He had ice blue eyes and blonde hair that looked almost white. He was a year older than me with pale skin, and maybe six foot three.

"We go to plan B," said Scar.

"Since when did we have a plan B?" asked a twelve year old girl named Carter, the daughter of Dionysus. She had very tan skin, brown hair in a ponytail, freckles across her face (although you couldn't see them at this point), and was barely five feet tall.

"I always have a plan B," replied Scar. "Hangar 25." She pointed to a very large hangar which was the last hangar before the road to the water tanks. I remembered passing it before we came to Hangar 18.

When we got to Hangar 25, we all aligned at a door at the bottom of the four story hangar.

"Wait," said Nico. "I'm going up to the top floor to see if Mac and Anthony are still there. I'll leave you 20 skeletons to go in first. Thanos, come with me." Then they ran off, but first Nico summoned the 20 skeletons as promised. Then he pointed to the door, said 20 seconds, and ran up the stairs, but the skeletons didn't charge. They just stood there like the inanimate objects they should be.

"Um… hello?" I asked. "Attack!" I yelled but they did nothing.

"Well it looks like we're just going to have to-" began Tammy, a daughter of Athena when the skeletons charged in the door. "Follow them?" she tried to finish.

We charged in, but this time there were more monsters than before, and they weren't just any monsters. The majority of them were cyclopses and hellhounds, two of the toughest types of monsters to fight in my opinion. The skeletons were doing a pretty good job of pushing them back, and then I saw Hecate.

"Mom!" I heard Zeke scream in a mix of delight and terror. I don't blame him. Hecate was hanging from an elevated platform about ten feet off the ground by her arms. He ran forwards towards her, but stopped dead in his tracks when a window shattered from a area overlooking this floor. Falling out of the window was Nico, then Anthony was falling right after him.

**Oh no! What will happen next? Even I don't know.**

**Answers:  
>Only two of you guessed, and you both guessed Ian (one of the Titan Army people who Nico talked talked to just outside of Camp Jupiter and New Rome). Well guess what? You were both wrong. Sorry. So keep guessing.<strong>


	15. Rescue

**Hi guys (and girls). I'm so happy it's Friday!  
>Just to clarify, there is only one Anthony. He went up with Mac, was knocked to the ground by an unknown person, then was thrown out a window. He's having a bad day.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Nico<span>

As I was pushed out the window from four stories up, I realized that this was the end for me. Right after I was thrown out, Anthony was falling directly above me. I prayed to all the gods, even though they were captured, and waited for death. I fell, but instead of the hard landing I was expecting, I landed on a… large pile of parachutes? _That was lucky,_ I thought. Then I rolled out of the way so Anthony landed right next to me instead of on top of me.

"Why you little…" I began as I drew my sword. Maybe I should explain why.

…

_"Thanos," I said, "come with me." Then I ran up the stairs to the top floor of the hangar. There was kind of like a fire escape coming all the way down the building with a door leading to it from each floor, which is what we were climbing up. Then we ran in. There was a hallway, but I couldn't see what was at the end of it. I heard some shouts that sounded like they belonged to Dame, and then they stopped. I looked at Thanos, and then we started sprinting down the hallway._

_ We burst in the door to find Anthony panting. He was standing in a room overlooking the part of the hangar where planes are usually kept. I looked down, and there were skeletons attacking their hellhounds and cyclopses. Around the room, I could see some of our demigods standing there as well, and in the center was a prisoner bound by her arms. It took me a minute, but I was eventually able to recognize her as Hecate._

_ "What are we waiting for?" I asked. "Let's get down there!"_

_ "Hold on," said Anthony, putting a hand on his sword. "One more thing…" Then he hit me with the flat of his blade, and I felt a shock, like when Thalia or Jason got mad at me and electrocuted me. I looked up at him, and he had his sword raised, but then Thanos punched him in the face, sending him flying backwards._

_ "What do you think you're doing?" I demanded._

_ "Me?" Anthony said with a menacing note in his voice. "I am taking you prisoner." Then he swung again, but this time I was ready. I blocked the strike, but he kicked my legs._

_ "Idiots!" he yelled as he moved to engage Thanos, who had taken out his spear. "I was never working for you. Why didn't the bombs go off, Thanos? You checked them, and the only person after you to 'check' them was me. Why were they ready for you in Hangar 18 Nico? Why weren't there any patrols? They knew you were coming. And now you will die for betraying your Titan leaders." He swung at me, but his sword missed and broke the glass. Then he pushed me out the window._

…

"Nico what are you doing?" demanded Scar. Everyone had stopped fighting, even my skeletons and the monsters, because we fell from four storied up. They were all staring intently at us.

"He's our enemy," I replied coldly. "He sabotaged the bombs. He told them we were coming. He tried to kill me." Then I swung at him, but he deflected it. We had our own little battle for five minutes with everyone watching us and nobody doing anything. Then when he pushed me back, he gestured to his monsters to attack.

Our first goal was to free Hecate. Slowly but surely, I worked my way over in the general direction of where she was being held. Along the way, I was able to get Arden and Garret to follow me, as well as a bunch of skeletons. We eventually made it there, but right as I was about to cut her chains, I giant cyclops lady in a chainmail mumu came up to me and blocked my path. She was flanked by two other cyclopses.

"Demigod scum," she spat. "Nobody gets past Ma Gasket and her sons. Sump! Torque! Get them!" I ordered my skeletons to hold those two off while the Rider brothers and I charged at Ma Gasket. _Cyclopses really need to learn to name themselves better,_ I thought. _Stupid ADHD, shut up! I have to not get killed!_

Arden went left, Garret went right, and they did this without even talking to each other as if they had been doing this their entire life. Actually, since they were children of Ares and brothers, they probably had been doing this their entire life. They came up and struck at the exact same time. Ma Gasket was able to block Arden's strike, but Garret hit her in the leg and she cried out in pain. She yelled, and was about to strike Arden when I ran up to her and stabbed her through the chest, and she exploded into yellow powder which quickly dissolved.

"That," I said, "was disgusting." Then we walked up and freed Hecate.

"Free at last," she said. "Thank you, demigods, for freeing me from those treacherous Titans. They told me to help them, then they betrayed me and locked me here."

"Lady Hecate," I said and bowed. I had learned enough from Percy that if you don't show respect to gods, you generally get on their bad side, which means increasing your likelihood of getting killed.

"Thank you, but we don't have time for formalities," she said.

"Can't you kill all of them?" I asked.

"No I can't, I'm not strong enough. They drained me of my power. I was becoming weak. It may be a few days before I'm back to my full strength. However, there is a back door right behind us if you can get everyone there."

So we ran around, rallying everyone to that area. "Hold them off," I said to my skeletons. "Make sure they don't escape." The skeletons held off the hellhounds and cyclopses at the door as we ran for our lives. When we got a good distance away, we stopped.

"Everyone grab on," I yelled, and we began to get into a bear hug. Then Anthony appeared, his sword buzzing with electricity, and was immediately followed by Mark, who drew a sword that was a mixture of celestial bronze and imperial gold.

"You will die today," Anthony declared as we were all in a bear hug around me. I knew he was charging but I couldn't see anything.

"Why are they all hugging?" Mark asked, which was the last thing I heard before we disappeared.

When we arrived at the Big House, we got a lot of demands from the people in the group we met up with about where we were. It took a long time to explain everything and get everyone to relax. Only then did we do a headcount.

We were missing seven demigods.

**Are those seven dead? Captured? Injured and lying there calling for help but none will come? Even I don't know! Did anyone notice that if you take away the thony in Anthony, the eere in Tageere, and put them together with his last name it spells ANTAGONIST? R&R**


	16. Jail is Fun

**Waz****zup** **faithful reviewers... and others**

* * *

><p><span>Damien<span>

I woke up on a bed, which I thought was kind of nice since I didn't fall asleep on a bed, even if the bed was very uncomfortable. I looked to my right and I saw a sink, a toilet, and a wall. I looked to my left and saw a wall. I sat up, and I saw metal bars. Right above me was a ceiling. I was confined in a small cell.

My first thought was surprise. I was surprised to be alive. I was beginning to remember what had just happened to me...

**. . .**

_I saw Mac and Anthony run up the stairs near some other hangar to the top floor, so I decided to follow them. They got to the top and sprinted down a corridor. Mac kept looking back, but then turned around and kept running._

_ I saw them both walk into a room, I saw Anthony draw a sword, and then I watched as he slammed the flat of the blade into him. I charged in and knocked Anthony down right next to Mac. Anthony, who was completely unprepared, struggled to get up._

_ "Why?" I asked. "What did he ever do to you?"_

_ Anthony looked at me coldly. "He decided to fight with the gods. They are selfish, cruel, tyrants-"_

_ "They're our parents," I protested. "Our family."_

_ "So I'm supposed to love them?" he challenged. "What have they ever done for you?" He reminded me so much of someone… I remember; it was like Luke before he left Camp Half-Blood._

_ "I was never on the gods' side," he continued. "I have served Kronos faithfully, and now I shall be rewarded. I have great power now, power the gods would have never given any of us."_

_ "At what cost? You've betrayed you're friends. You made friends from the time we found you to now, and now you betray all of us. You could've fought with us. You didn't have to betray us."_

_ "It's all for the greater good," he said, although he looked kind of affected by what I had said. "You're fighting a losing battle anyway." Then his face went back to a scowl, and he drew his sword. I drew mine, but I didn't really think I had a shot. _

Have confidence. Trust yourself_. I could almost hear Mac's voice in my head. That's what he would always tell me, and he was able to get out of some bad situations before, but I had no hope. But I drew my sword and began to attack. The battle didn't last long. He hit me with the flat of his blade like he did to Mac, and I crumpled to the floor. I could feel the electricity running through my body, and I realized his stupid sword was electric. I cried out in pain, and then he tied me up and threw me in a back room, then punched me and I blacked out alongside my best friend.  
><em>

**. . .**_  
><em>

Now I'm in a prison. What an interesting situation I've gotten myself into. I walked up to the bars and looked out. I was in a circular room with prison cells lining the walls, but all the lights were off. In the exact center of the room was a mini-room inside of it which looked like it was for guards to sit in and watch us. I knew because in the room was a guard, looking around at the cells. There was one door that led away from the completely gray walled room, and the ceiling was incredibly high up. The room in the center was circular and its walls went all the way up to the ceiling. There were probably 25 jail cells in this room.

I needed to form an escape plan. There was no way in Hades that I would just sit here for the rest of my life in a jail cell or get executed. If I died, it wouldn't be in that way. So I patiently sat on my bed and waited for something to happen. A few minutes later, the guard walked around the cells and stopped at mine.

"So after three days," he taunted, "the zombie wakes."

"I've been out for three days?" I asked.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "There are certain rules around here you must follow. Five o'clock is get up. There is a roll call, and then you are escorted to breakfast at five twenty exactly. At six o'clock, you leave to work. You stop working at twelve o'clock, when you eat lunch, plus there is a recreational hour and there is another roll call. At three, you go back to work until sundown, where you eat dinner at eight. At eight forty, you get thirty minutes in your cell before lights out. Prisoners are to show respect to the soldiers of the Titan army at all times and you may be subject to interrogation at any time. Got it? Good." Then he walked away.

As he walked away, I saw the key loosely dangling from his belt. I really wished I was Mac right now. He could've taken the key while the jail guard was telling him about the rules but I'm not him. Then every single time he walked by my cell and I decide to take it, I panicked because I realized I'm not able to. Then after he walked away I scolded myself. It became a sad pattern.

At five o'clock we got up and got dressed in a fresh prison uniform, and then we took roll call and were marched over to the dining hall. The room I was in containing all the cells was filled, because there were about twenty prisoners. When we were marching over there, I looked around for signs of people who were to be avoided, because usually every fictional prison has those so why not here? But actually all of the prisoners seemed to get along, like they had been friends since before prison, it almost looked like there was a sort of comradery between each other.

As we entered the mess hall we met with all of the other cells, and there were about three hundred of us in the room. The room itself was all gray, with one window slot that let you see into the kitchen and one door that led out. Everyone in the crowd seemed to know each other and were very comfortable with each other. As people began looking for food, I looked for people I knew. I saw Mandy, one of the only girls there, but before I was able to walk over to her someone else grabbed me and pulled me over. I feared the worst.

"So you're one of the new guys here?" he asked as he dragged me to the table that he was sitting at. I turned around to be staring at a six foot three man who looked to be twenty-two years old. I nodded in response. I was honestly very afraid. I thought that he was going to attack me or pick on me, but that turned out to not be his plan. He dragged me over to his table and gestured for me to sit down next to him.

"Yo Dillon," someone said. He was tall, muscular, African American, and had his black hair buzz cut style. Actually, looking around, everyone had their hair a buzz or crew cut. "You brought the newbie?"

"Yeah Ax," replied the guy who brought me over.

"What's your name, kid?" asked Ax.

"Damien," I managed.

"Cool. Have a seat. How old are you?" asked Dillon, and then we made small talk.

"So Damien, what did you do to get to this junk hole in the middle of nowhere?" asked one of the guys at the table.

"We, uh, attacked Area 51," I said. I didn't want to say we were rescuing Hecate, that would have just made them think I was crazy. "I was taken prisoner and… wait where are we?"

"In an underground facility below Area 51," Ax replied. "So the rest of the newbies were your attacking buddies? You guys are kind of young to attack a top secret military base."

"You don't always have a choice," I muttered. "How about you guys, what did you do?"

"You're gonna think we're crazy," said Ax.

_You have no idea,_ I thought. Instead, I said, "I've seen a lot of crazy things in my lifetime. What happened?"

The guys looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation before looking back at me. "Ok kid, you know about Greek mythology?" I nodded, wondering where this was going. "Well did you see the T.V. broadcast where Hyperion announced the Titans took over? It's true, they're kind of running the world right now." I was going to interrupt him to tell him I knew this, but he kept going. "The Titan forces then came to every military base to make sure we were on their side, but the Titans are-" he paused to make sure nobody was listening before continuing in a hushed voice, "the Titans are evil. There is this force called the Mist that keeps us from seeing monsters and stuff in their real form, but I could see through it, and we decided to fight back. Eventually Kronos, you know, the Titan ruler, came to subdue us. He killed off all of us who couldn't see though the mist and imprisoned the rest of us."

"Well," I said, "I think it's time for me to tell you guys the whole truth. I'm a demigod, and we were attacking Area 51 because a goddess was being held captive here. I don't know if we succeeded." Then they looked at me with a new respect.

"I like it kid. You've got guts," said Ax. "Ya know if they still got Kronos here?"

"I didn't see him," I said.

"Good," said Dillon. "I hated that bastard." I also asked them if they had seen Mac, and they said they had been taken into interrogation for today. I realized I might never find him if I stayed as a prisoner.

"Look," I told Dillon, who was in my cell block, during our rec hour, "as much as I like the accommodations here, I have a rebellion to go to. So I feel like a jailbreak is in order."

"We were thinking the same thing," he said to my surprise. "All we need is an opportunity to escape."

"I'm going to try tonight," I said. "I might not succeed, but be ready in case I do."

"Got it. I'll alert the others," he said and he walked off.

That night, a new guard came up to me. "How's your first day?" he taunted. "Did you have fun?" he said while coming right up to the bars. His keys hung loosely from his belt. I didn't respond to him, I just waited for him to turn around. He did and as he walked away, I was silently able to snatch his keys without him noticing. As he was on the other side of the cell block, I quietly opened the door, snuck up behind him, and knocked him out.

The escape had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun!<strong> **What will happen? And who were the other demigods captured? And where is Mac? And why am I asking all these questions I know the answers to? Read and _REVIEW_._  
><em>**

**I need help, but this has HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY so if you're tired right now or have better things to do than skip this paragraph. Ok, I have a problem. I told my friend that I would tell him who I liked, but I like the same girl as he does. Should I not tell him and be an as- I mean jerk or tell him and possibly make things awkward? I think you can tell I'm really desperate when I'm asking people I never met but I have no idea what to do.**

**I have 97 reviews as of now! The 100th review gets a surprise, plus my gratitude. But I would appreciate reviews even if you're not the 100th. Adios!**

**-Ryan**


	17. How to Fight a TwoHeaded Dog

**100 Reviews! Actually right now I have 101. And the winner of the contest is... ShadowPhase9 *round of applause*. And your reward... well I PM'd you. Now for chapter 17:**

* * *

><p><span>Damien<span>

After I strangled the guard, I opened the door to the middle room. I was happy when I got in there, because I saw my sword as well as my two throwing knives. There were other weapons there as well, and included in those were Mac's sheath and a bunch of other weapons. In the trapdoor, there were a bunch of modern firearms. Next, I opened all of the cells by pushing the big red button on the console, then called them in to arm themselves. Apparently Mandy was also being kept in this cell block, and one of the swords was hers. We suited up, now armed to the teeth, and ran out of our cell block.

There was a long hallway, one side which led to the mess hall and another side which led to a staircase. We were in the middle of the hallway, and we decided to go all the way to the mess hall side first. There were fifteen cell blocks, and we were in Cell Block 5. The evens were on one side, the odds were on the other. Cell Block 1 was apparently where Ax was, so we went there. We kicked open the door and saw a very confused looking guard with a shocked expression on his face before he was killed. Then we opened all the cell doors.

"What the heck is goin' on?" Ax asked.

"Jailbreak," I said. Then we proceeded to open every single jail cell and break everyone out. From camp, we had six people including me. They were Mandy, Ash, Carter, Tammy, who was a daughter of Apollo from our raiding group, and Kaitlin Roberts, the daughter of Aphrodite. I was glad to see that they all survived, but was disheartened when I didn't find Mac. I was afraid that they killed him.

In the rooms we cleared out we found a variety of great weapons and other tools. Aside from the assault rifles and sidearms, we found tons of explosives labeled C-4, carts to carry them on, and military radio systems so we could coordinate our escape.

I would love to say that I was the one who was in the thick of the fighting in the vast underground facility, because the facility was bigger than the underworld, but I really didn't. I basically followed Ax and Dillon, who cut every single person down that they saw. At this point there were about a three hundred fifty of us, and we hadn't taken any casualties and the alarms still hadn't gone off. I knew that that wouldn't last for longer than a few more minutes, but I enjoyed it while I could.

At one point, I actually took the lead down a narrow, poorly lit hallway because… well I just had a gut feeling that I should. As I was running down the hallway, a boy about my age with short blonde hair burst out of one of the rooms with a sword drawn, and he parried my first strike before looking behind me and seeing the three-hundred fifty people behind me.

"Whoa, ok, I surrender already," he said in a voice I recognized. "I didn't realize I was such an important prisoner that you would send three hundred guards- wait. You're wearing prison uniforms!" he exclaimed as he realized we were prisoners, and then I recognized him and I felt really stupid.

"Well where have you been today?" I demanded. "I was worried sick about you!"

"Damien?" he asked questioningly. "You got caught too?"

"Well I just got caught so I could save your sorry a- I mean butt from here. Oh," I added in sudden realization, "I have your sheath and I think your swords are in here."

"Thanks Damien," Mac said, taking the sheath.

"No prob," he said. "So have you met-"

"What's up Ax. Dillon. I see you got the boys with you huh?" he said. _I guess he has met them, then._ "Now we should probably go."

"But where were you?" I asked before I looked at the door he just came through. The sign read **Interrogation Room B. **"Never mind."

He laughed at me, but then his face turned serious again. "Seriously we should go before-" but he was interrupted by alarms blaring and some PA guy shouting about a prison break from Cell Block 5.

"Before that?" I asked.

"Yup," he said. Then he turned to Ax and Dillon. "So where is the nearest exit?"

"Fortunately," Dillon replied and pointed to the door below the exit sign, "right past that door. Maybe we finally get to see some sunshine."

Almost as if it happened just for him, the sun was really blinding out and directly facing us when we walked out, plus it was either sunrise or sunset (probably sunrise since the escape didn't take a whole day) and we walked out onto the middle of the open area, where all of the guards were being funneled. It was a giant firefight, and the best us demigods did was stay in the back and let the big adults do the work. Until the end.

It was about forty minutes into the battle and it was pretty clear that we had an overwhelming number of prisoners and that it was stupid of them to leave their weapons in such an accessible area but… not my call. Maybe they were just overconfident. Our forces were driving the last of the guards right next to the water tanks. Only a few were left with us to guard the rear, including Ax. Then all of a sudden the water tanks exploded. I heard it, and I was half a mile away. Mac rolled his eyes.

"Why couldn't that have happened about four days ago?" he asked the sky, but since the gods are captured somewhere and being held captive, he got no answer. Actually, maybe that's a good thing. Then we heard a voice from the opposite side of the water tanks. When we looked, we saw… a man talking to a Greyhound? The only odd thing I noticed about it was that the dog's heads were moving _really_ fast.

"This'll take care of 'em," the man said. "Now just kill those soldiers by the water tanks and I'll give you a bone. Now go," he exclaimed as he pushed the dog forward, but simultaneously Mac and I stepped in front of the dog with our swords drawn.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen," I said.

"Well well," he began, looking at us intently. "What do we have here? Soldiers? Or are you demigods? No matter. Neither of you can beat Orthus." Then I got my first good look at the dog, and I realized why his heads moved so fast. He had two heads.

"Aren't you suppoused to be Eurytion?" Mac asked. "Didn't you make peace with our side a while ago?"

The man just laughed. "Eurytion did make peace with you, But I took Orthus from his care. I'm a demigod, and a personal assassin of Kronos, and I work for the famous general Ian Mearkle." As he was saying this, I saw Ax about to come out with but I gestured for him to say, and fortunately the man didn't notice. Then he looked to Orthus. "Orthus, go." Then he turned around and ran, with Orthus barreling straight towards us.

"Ax," I began, "you and your guys get that guy. Make sure he can't escape. We'll deal with Orthus."

"Are you sure?" Ax asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said."We got this." So Ax and his guys left, leaving us with a two headed dog.

The dog started off the battle by charging directly at us. We split up, him going to one side and me going to the other, but this dog wasn't stupid. He just ignored me and then he charged at Mac, and I was too far away to hit him with my sword, so I took out one of my two throwing knives and hit him in the side. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to kill him, but at least he didn't tear Mac to shreds. He stopped, and gave us time to regroup.

"Let's not do that again," he said.

"I agree," I replied, but then Orthus charged again. This time, Mac had an idea. He took out a grenade and threw a strike into his mouth, but it didn't explode. He looked crestfallen, and Orthus kept charging. We both tried to swipe at him, but that didn't work, he just knocked the swords out of our hand and with one paw each pinned both of us to the ground, and with his two heads swiped at us.

"Well it was nice working with you," Mac said, but then there was an explosion and then yellow powder rained down on us, and Orthus was no more.

"That," I began, "was nasty."

"I wonder how Ax is doing right now…" Mac began but then we saw Axe coming back with his guys, but they looked pretty beat up. "How did you guys do?"

"He's pretty tough," said Ax, "but we got em' in the end."

"Good," I said. "Let's go see how the others did."

* * *

><p><strong>The end (for now). I realize that nobody ever dies in my stories, so there will be plenty of casualties by the end of next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<strong> REVIEW<strong>** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW or else I may never stop typing REVIEW. ** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW**** REVIEW...******


	18. Jump

**I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO... (1 year later) SO SO Sorry for the long update. I'm trying to update once a week, but... yeah. **

* * *

><p><span>Mac<span>

You know you have had a rough week when you have been taken prisoner, treated like dirt by the guards, been subjected to interrogation for almost 24 hours, and then having to fight a two-headed dog from Greek mythology. Fortunately, I was able to make some friends in jail and my best friend and my new friends came to rescue me and bust us out of Area 51.

We were about to go over to the water tanks to go check on Dillon and almost everybody else, but they came to us first, reporting that the remaining enemy forces occupying the base had been wiped out.

"How did you take out the monsters?" I asked.

Dillon took out one of his ammo clips and showed it to me. Part of it was bronze, _celestial bronze_, I realized, and part of it was lead. "Before the Titans took over," Dillon said, "the U.S. government had top scientists begin to make these. The people at Area 51 were the first and only group of people to ever use these weapons. However, every single thing we have, planes, rifles, tanks; they are all armed with these weapons. We've been working on this project for years."

"Wow," I said.

"That would be great to be able to use," said Tammy, who had walked up from behind us.

"Well that's not really the biggest of our concerns now," said Mandy.

"You got that right," said Ax. "Hyperion himself is coming in three days for a routine inspection of the base." My mouth probably hit the floor, and everyone else looked just as shocked. _Let's go fight him! _part of me said, but that was irrational. The rest of me said that we should leave immediately, but to where? I had no idea.

"We can't stay and fight him," said Dillon. "We already lost fifty men escaping captivity, and I'm not really up to fighting a Titan again."

"You fought Hyperion?" I asked in awe.

"It didn't go so well," Dillon said dismissively.

"The _point_," said Carter, "is that we need to get out of here soon."

"It would be even better if we can cover up our tracks," said Tammy.

"We have planes," said Dillon. "As for covering up our tracks…" Then he gestured over towards the large piles of explosives that were being moved out by carts.

"You plan on blowing up the whole base with this?" I asked.

"We can, and we'll still have plenty of explosives left," he replied.

"It's a good plan," said Tammy.

Dillon nodded. "Okay everyone!" he yelled out. "We are moving out in a very short period of time. However, we are not leaving this base behind. Plant C-4 all around the base, 'cause we're turning Area 51 to dust!" This was followed by a lot of cheers and frantic running around plant the explosives."

"But where will we go?" I asked.

"CAMP!" everyone who had went to camp practically screamed. I mentally slapped myself. Even if we didn't rescue Hecate and get back to camp, there would still be quite a few people there. However, Dillon and Ax looked confused.

"What is this camp?" they asked.

"It's a place where demigods like us train to fight," Damien said.

"We have an armory, a forge, an arena…" and I went on to list everything about camp before realizing a major problem. "But how will we get there? We don't have an airfield."

"Do you think Hecate can magically build one?" Damien asked. It sounded kind of stupid, but what other choice did we have?

"Hang on, I have to make a call," I said, then I took out my phone and dialed Derrick's phone. Now before you say anything about me being stupid for using a phone, remember that we had just killed off all of the monsters in the area, so we had nothing to worry about. After a few seconds, Derrick picked up.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey Derrick," I replied.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Mac."

"Really? You're alive?"

"Yup," I said laughing a bit. "Listen-"

"Hold on," he said. "I think there's someone who really wants to talk to you." Then the other line went silent for a while. Then-

"Mac?" a female voice said, which was quiet and yet hopeful.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah? That's it? You've been gone, captured, and all you can say is yeah?" Lynn demanded, getting louder and louder.

"It's great to hear your voice," I said, avoiding her question.

"I'm glad to know you're alive too," Lynn said, seeming to calm down. "But I have a feeling that telling me you're alive is not the only reason you're here."

"Well… we've gotten in a situation."

"We?"

"Well myself, Dame, Mandy, Ash, Carter, Tammy, Kaitlin-"

"Wait," Lynn interrupted. "Kaitlin is alive?"

"That's what I just said," I replied slowly.

"Her brother's been worried sick," Lynn explained. Then I remembered about Kaitlin's twin brother, and I instantly felt bad for him.

"Well as I was saying…" I began, "Dame, Mandy, Ash, Carter, Tammy and Kaitlin and myself are making a jailbreak with the help of a few friends," I said, referring to our prison mates and military members.

"What friends?" she asked cautiously.

I thought for a moment before responding, "I'll make it a surprise. Anyways, we're coming by plane but…"

"I think with Hecate's help, we should be able to get an airfield up in no time," she said confidently.

"You rescued Hecate?" I asked. It was what I was hoping for, but you never know right? I could almost see her smirk on the other end. "I'll take that as a yes. But we need a big airfield. We're sending in about…" I looked over towards Dillon and asked him, to which he responded with a shockingly large numbers. "About fourteen planes, and large planes."

"I might need Hecate to expand the borders just a _little_ bit," she said after a moment of hesitation. "But we'll get it done in about an hour."

"You guys are good," I complimented.

"Well I've heard one demigod say that 'we were born to build.'"

"Alright, well if that's all then-"

"Wait," she interrupted. "Hold on a sec." I heard her talking to someone else in the background, but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Mac?" she asked, but this time she seemed slightly panicked. "There's an enemy army. I don't know how they know we're here, but they're coming for us. They'll get here in about five and a half hours."

I looked towards Dillon. "How long until we can get to Long Island?" I asked him.

"Including the boarding and flight time," he began, "about six hours."

"Well let's make that a quick six hours," I said. Then I started talking to Lynn. "Six hours. Can you hold out until then?"

"I'll get Nico to summon a skeleton army," she said. "That may delay them until then, if we're lucky."

"Good. I'll be there, don't worry," I said, but I was convincing myself as much as well as her. I believed we could make it, but there was so much that could go wrong. Plus we had to deploy… I'd talk to Dillon about it. "Bye, and good luck."

"Bye," she said, her voice full of emotion. Then she hung up.

"What's that about?" Dillon asked.

"We've got a problem," I said. "There is an enemy army that will get to camp about a half hour before we do, and we have a force there that won't hold out for longer than an hour or so."

"Well we'll get there quick. And I think we'll be taking the Ospreys," he added, though more to Ax than to me. Most people would not understand, but I did. He was revering to the V-22 Osprey, a US military plane whose propellers could be turned vertically in order to hover. These planes could drop up to 32 people onto a designated target.

"But they won't hold all of us," I said.

They both looked at me with a bit of surprise on their faces. "You know a lot, don't you kid?" Dillon said. "How?

"Back before all this Greek gods stuff, some of my friends at my old school were really into this before-" but I couldn't finish. The memories were still too painful.

Fortunately, Dillon saved me. "Never mind. We're gonna take two Ospreys to drop a few of us, plus four C17s, two Stratotankers, four F18Es, and two AC-130s." C17s are basically transport planes that can ship people, vehicles, and cargo. F18s are fighter planes designed to shoot down other planes. Stratotankers are planes that refuel other planes in midair. AC-130s are large planes that carry a huge payload of weapons and can fire them from midair.

"Wow," I said. "So we're gonna use the AC-130s to-"

"Alright already, can we just go?" Damien interrupted.

Dillon nodded. "Yeah, we probably should," said Dillon, "especially if your base is in danger."

"Well…" I began, "it's more like a camp with deadly weapons and an arena and a forest where war games could be played and…"

"Okay whatever," said Ax. "We're loading everyone up now, sir."

"Good," Dillon replied. "Do you have a map of your 'camp'?"

"I do!" said Damien and passed one over.

"Good. I'll brief you during the flight," Dillon said as we loaded onto the planes.

**. . .**

We had a plan. It was really simple, ok well maybe not that simple. We would get the AC-130s directly over the camp and have them start shelling the enemy forces. Fortunately, it was a cloudy day so none of the attackers would know what hit them. Meanwhile, we would jump out of the Ospreys and fly to their rear using these personal hang gliders which look a lot like birds. If you spread your arms out, you could basically glide in any way you wanted. We would basically just follow Dillon and Ax, who were on the Ospreys.

"We're over the drop zone," exclaimed the pilot.

"You ready kid?" Ax asked. My honest answer was no. I didn't really feel like jumping out of a plane right now. He read my expression and said, "Don't worry. I was nervous before my first jump too. It's a little scary, but just spread your wings and fly."

"Red light!" someone shouted. "Hold still!" As he said this we all lined up at the door, and a red light turned on inside the cabin, bathing us all in red. Then the door began to open. Once the door was fully lowered, the guy shouted, "Green light! Jump!" as people began to rush out of the plane.

_Here goes nothing,_ I thought as I jumped out.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I really didn't like this chapter that much. NOW REVIEW OR I WILL SEND NICO AND HIS SKELETON ARMY AFTER YOU! Yeah I'm perfectly sane. Anyways... I'll try and update again this weekend, but no promises.<strong>


	19. Explosions

**Update #2 this weekend as promised. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Lynn<span>

My day started off really badly. I woke up and left my cabin, then I remembered that we were missing seven demigods including Mac and Damien, the two people I hung out with the most before the war. I ate breakfast, then went into my cabin and started crying. A few minutes later, Derrick came into my cabin and told me that there was someone on the phone who wanted to talk to me.

"Who?" I asked, and he told me it was Mac. So then I talked with him for a little while, but that was interrupted when Keith, an Ares boy, burst in and warned me of the attack imminent on camp. I hoped Mac and his 'friends' would get here soon. Which reminds me, who are his friends? I would have to trust him, but I really hoped he knew what he was doing…

Then we built an airfield with the help of Hecate. It was very large, and had multiple runways, hangars, and an underground complex for storage. That only took an hour, as I planned, while Nico summoned about fifty skeletons to slow down the enemy force. The only reason we knew about it was because Scott and Scotty, the two satyrs, ran into them and were able to warn us. Then we prepared for battle.

**. . .**

I'll admit, the enemy army was huge. It probably numbered around 300, and they were all gathering on top of the hill, just outside the border, which by the way had significantly weakened since the Battle of Manhattan. They were all poised to charge, and they were a little intimidating.

"Do you think we can win this?" I asked Scarlet.

"I highly doubt it, unless a miracle occurs," she replied. However, Nico's skeleton army did do us lots of good. It was now six hours since I talked to Mac, which meant he was late as usual. _Or maybe he isn't coming,_ I thought.

"Shut up," I said out loud, drawing a few weird looks. "I'm fine," I said to the people who were looking at me, "just a little bit nervous." We had a force of thirty-five people who were capable of fighting. Hecate refused to help.

"If a Titan shows up, I'll help," she said. "Otherwise, this is your battle." Well I got pretty angry about that, but there was nothing I could do.

Meanwhile, one brave monster decided to try and stick his foot out across the border lines. Then he slowly walked across the border, although he seemed afraid of being zapped. Unfortunately, he wasn't. Then a few monsters crossed. Then twenty. Then someone must have ordered them to charge, because as one all of the monsters charged forward. Then the explosions began.

The enemy lines began exploding, some were small and rapid, others were huge. Most people looked confused, and I couldn't blame them. We hadn't set explosives in the camp, and as far as I knew there never were explosives there. Then I remembered Mac said he was coming with planes, but when I looked up it was all cloudy. I really had no idea what was happening, and neither did anyone else. The monsters panicked and broke their lines, but we couldn't charge due to the deafening explosions.

Then all of a sudden the explosions stopped. The monsters reformed their lines, but they were decimated. They were now down to about 150, which meant that wherever the explosions came from I was grateful. The monsters looked afraid to charge, and we were standing there in shock until someone got a good idea and fired an arrow into the monster's lines, hitting a cyclops in the eye. Then they charged.

We were somewhat able to hold our lines, but were getting pushed back constantly. Nico was in the thick of it, killing more monsters than any of us, but we were still having issues. Then their back line surged forward in terror and their front line turned around, causing collisions and we charged, wiping out the monsters with ease now. Then we got to what caused the commotion. There were about fifty people, most armed with guns but some were armed with swords and knives. _These guys better be Mac's new friends_. Then I saw a familiar face.

"Mac!" I screamed, sprinting up to him and hugging him, completely forgetting about anything else.

"Hey Lynn," he said weakly, while lightly patting me on the back. Then after a few seconds, he said, "You know, I'm glad to see you too, but I want to breathe," and I backed away quickly. I knew my face was bright red.

"So…" Nico said, obviously confused, "who are they?" he asked, gesturing to the guys with guns. A murmur went through our lines.

"Well," Mac said while gesturing to two guys, "this is Ax and Dillon. They are kind of in charge of a group of…"

"Special forces," the guy named Dillon said.

"A group of special forces soldiers who we met at an Area 51 prison," Mac finished. "They helped us escape, and they're against the Titans. They can see through the Mist as well."

"Well that's cool," someone said. I looked back and saw that Jeff, a son of Ares, had said it. I could hear and see some people quietly laugh.

"You said you were bringing a bunch of planes," I said. "Where are they?"

"Where's the airfield?" Mac asked.

I pointed down towards what used to be forest outside of the borders, but now there was a fully functional airfield. Mac looked over at Dillon, and he nodded, then spoke in his radio telling the planes to land. Slowly, a large flow of planes begun to come in, some were large with many people, some were small with one person each.

"Where do we stay?" one of the special forces guys asked.

"They won't fit in the Big House…" someone said.

"They won't fit in a cabin…" another said.

"We almost need a separate island for them to stay on," Jack said.

"And how the heck are you gonna do that?" asked Ax.

"Maybe I can help, children," said Hecate. I tried to contain my anger from before. It was slightly easier because we won. "Don't be mad at me, child," she said to me. "I told you didn't need my help." As much as I hated it, she was right.

"Yeah," Damien said, "our entrance was just that awesome." I rolled my eyes.

"So Lady Hecate," I asked, "how can you help?" In response, she snapped her fingers and then pointed down to the beach next to the woods. In the distance, I saw an island that wasn't there before.

"They can stay there," she said. "I also teleported their airfield there, so all of their equipment is already there." Then Hecate disappeared.

"We have boats you can take over there," said Mason. Then the army guys began to spread out, either to head towards the boats or meet a bunch of campers, and most of the campers began to leave as well, leaving Damien, Mac, and myself. I hugged Damien too, but not nearly as tightly.

"You've got it bad," he whispered in my ear. "And Aphrodite can't even use her powers." I blushed again. Damien had known I liked Mac for a few years now, and always made fun of me for it.

"Good to see you too," I said as I pulled away.

"Hey guys?" Mac said. "I have, uh, stuff to do… Yeah. So I'll be back soon." Then he left, running towards his cabin.

"I wonder what stuff he has to do," I said.

"No idea. But seriously, are you ever going to, you know…" he trailed off.

"I don't know," I said. "It's not like he likes me back." Damien just chuckled.

"You never know," he said. Then we had a nice long conversation about what we had been up to after the war. Apparently Damien found a few demigods and headed directly west, recruiting more demigods around the country.

"Now I think I'll get some rest," he said. "It's been a long day." I looked at my watch and realized it was getting late.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to rest a little bit too." Then I headed off to my cabin. When I got to my cabin, I was ready to crash, enjoying the quiet and ready for the day to be over, but that was not to be. My bed, including the mattress, was filled with ice, and I hated the cold. _So that's what Mac was up to,_ I thought as I went out to kill a certain son of Hermes.

* * *

><p><strong>So...short summary:<br>****1) Army guys plus Mac, Damien and co. gave air support to campers  
>2) army guys meet up with Camp Half Blood<br>3) Hecate refuses to fight the battle, but adds an island and airfield, plus extra space to camps  
>4) Prank! :D<strong>

**Yeah. That was more fun to write. Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know. And who else read the first chapter of Mark of Athena? I didn't think Jason and Piper would be in a relationship already...**

**Adios!  
>-Ryan<strong>


	20. A Normal Game of Capture the Flag

**Wazzup peoples. I'm happy because we have Memorial Day off, there are only 9 days left of classes in Freshman year, and I got an 84 on my geometry test that a lot of people got Cs or worse on. But I still hate geometry. Anyways... Happy Memorial Day Weekend. **

**I decided to go easy on the characters (I'm really weird) and give them a break with a nice game of Capture the Flag. What could possibly happen?**

* * *

><p><span>Damien<span>

We settled into a routine that could almost be considered normal, if you were crazy. Every morning, the Special Forces guys woke up and started to play the national anthem, although it would be almost impossible to hear from where the cabins were. The only reason why I knew it happened is because Mac, who goes out every day at six in the morning to run, told me. Next was breakfast time. The campers would eat separate from the special forces for most days, but Friday, Saturday, and Sunday we ate together, them coming back to the 'mainland' to eat and talk. Every Friday, we would still play capture the flag, but it was slightly different than normal. We decided that we would do Special Forces vs. Campers, at least for a little while. Besides this, we would still have our normal activities, although still not structured and we could sometimes go with the army guys on the other island, although I had not done that yet.

Two weeks had passed since we escaped Area 51. The biggest question right after the battle was how they knew we were here, but I didn't think of it much. By now, most people were at ease and relaxed, but I wasn't. I always had the feeling that I was being watched, but I dismissed it as nothing. Mac said I needed to lighten up, and I agreed. Maybe my time in prison was getting to me.

_Anyways,_ I thought, _I should really relax and plan for the game._ It was Friday, which meant it was time for Capture the Flag. Certain modifications had to be made for the game. Obviously, there was no killing allowed, which meant that the Special Forces had to use modified bullets that would knock us down and cause pain, but wouldn't penetrate our skin. Our base was always in the forest, while there base was in a flat, open land on their island near their actual headquarters. I haven't actually been there yet, so I didn't know what it looked like. The border was the water between the forest and their island. The only way to cross was by boat. We had a few small boats that could carry five to ten people, which were controlled by a simple joystick. They had a few boats built to their specifications. For safety reasons, we weren't allowed to destroy boats, but boarding them was a different story. They were handicapped to 50 men per game since we only had about 45 people able to play at a time, so they rotated in shifts. The rest of the men refereed. At first the Special Forces guys thought this little 'game' was ridiculous, but soon they realized why this was so serious to us.

Breakfast was filled with a whole lot of bragging and trash-talking. Apparently both Ax and Dillon were going to play in this round against us. They talked more than we did, however, because they had crushed us in the last capture the flag game. The Athena kids talked strategy, the Ares kids became excited, we joked around, and Nico sat around alone. I don't really understand why, he was a leader and the most powerful one in the rebellion, but he still preferred to stay alone.

The game started at 11:30, which is much earlier than how it used to be but this was necessary in case the game took a long time, and it also incorporated other challenges into the game. At 11:00, we split up and the Athena kids laid out our plan. We agreed that everyone had to know the whole plan, we didn't want the same thing that happened to Percy and Thalia where they had a communication problem.

The plan was complex, yet every little piece. It was only complex if you looked at the whole picture. We would start by sending in a few boats to create a large assault, and hopefully slow their advance. We would leave about twenty defenders, with the force concentrated on Zeus's fist, where we kept the flag. Then while hopefully the other boats were distracted or gone, we, meaning Mac, Lynn, and I would cross the strait and sneak towards the flag while the other groups that made it to land would provide a distraction. We would take the flag and return back, hopefully without being spotted.

There was one more interesting twist to the rules. On the other island, there apparently was a small creek in the open field. Everywhere between the creek on their island and the creek in the forest was neutral territory. You had to cross the creek on your island to win.

**. . .**

"You ready?" Mac asked.

"Not at all," I replied. "Why do we always get assigned the tough jobs?"

"Because we're the only ones that can handle the tough jobs," Lynn responded.

"What about Nico?" I asked.

"Because he needs to be in the diversionary attack to make it seem convincing," Mac said as if he was explaining to a little kid. We were finishing up the touches on our armor and arming ourselves. We all decided to bring shields on this one, because we would want at least some protection on the open fields. We all had to start at the creek, but as soon as the conch horn blew we sprinted over towards our boat, hidden and stored a good distance away from the other attacking boats. Then we just stopped and waited.

We looked onto the battle going on. Everything seemed to be going well. Our boats and their boats seemed to be in a mess of a battle going on in the bay. However, something didn't seem right. I felt as though I was being watched, but when I turned around there was nobody there. I knew it was just nerves. Nobody could have gotten to the forest without us noticing right? After a few minutes, we decided that it was time to go. The boats were in fierce combat, but it was beginning to die out, and boats were heading to either side. We loaded onto our boat and sat down while Mac took the controls.

"Seems pretty easy to operate," he muttered as he started it up. Then we headed over to their little island. We met no resistance along the way, which I took as a good sign. The landing zone was a beach, where we saw combat occurring along the way there but it seemed to die out. Then there was a thin layer of trees, where once again we met no resistance. Everything was going according to plan. Of course then we met an obstacle.

"A wide open field," Lynn muttered. "We're completely exposed, and we can't hit them from a distance."

"Hopefully there isn't anybody there," I said.

Mac took out his binoculars that he apparently carried across the strait, and looked across. "Not good," he said. "There is a defensive encampment across the field, waiting for attackers like us. The flag is in a ditch in the center of the defenses. Slightly to the east, there is a prison with about ten people captured. Now what?"

We sat down for a while, just thinking. It was probably thirty minutes of us sitting there trying to think of an idea before I saw something off to the West. A few rolling hills, to be exact. They weren't very high, barely high enough to be noticed, but enough to give us cover. I pointed them out to Mac and Lynn.

"Now who thought you were the one coming up with good ideas?" Mac asked teasingly. "Let's roll."

We moved over the hills, probably excessively slowly in order to not be spotted, which was very annoying for ADHD demigods itching for a fight. Eventually, we got behind their defensive line and were right next to their flag.

"I got this," I said, walking forwards into their ditch until two hands roughly pulled me back.

"Stop!" both Lynn and Mac hissed at the same time. When I looked at them quizzically, they pointed to the ground. It took me a few seconds, but then I saw them. Trip wires, stationed in the ditch.

"_I'll_ get the flag," Mac said. "You two make sure nobody sees me." Then he proceeded to dance around the pit, looking like a complete lunatic, but escaping (barely).

"Well let's get out of here," he said as soon as he got out. He was right, we had a clear shot at escape, but…"

"What about the prisoners?" I asked.

"We'll have no shot at getting to them without being exposed," Mac said. "Besides, they'll get out when the game ends."

"But this is for training for real life," I protested. "What would you do if this was a real battle?"

Mac took a moment to consider this, then sighed deeply. "I would try and save them. But this isn't real life, and our goal is to get the flag to the other side." I couldn't argue with him, besides he was kind of right. But if this was a real battle…

Soon we got to the boat. We checked if the coast was clear and then hopped on. "We almost had no combat," Lynn noted.

"Not yet," I replied. As we were docking, I saw a ship leave the forest, carrying our flag. "I guess it was a good thing we didn't rescue the prisoners," I said.

"Only for this game," Mac replied. "In real life, saving them would definitely be the right thing to do," he said as we leapt off the boat, and came face to face with two Special Forces guys, who caught us completely off guard. Fortunately, Mac reacted quickly, drawing both of his swords and closing ground on them so they couldn't get off a shot, while Lynn and I focused on the other. We were able to knock them both down and then kept running.

While we were running, Mac tripped over a root and fell. Lynn tripped over Mac and fell on top of him. I stopped and stood aside, wondering what would happen, but after staying there for about a minute, they both got up blushing crimson red, separated, and started muttering inaudible words. Those two are my definition of oblivious. They have both liked each other for a long time now, although Mac hadn't openly admitted it for a few years, but neither of them did anything because they thought the other one didn't like them back, yet they had both told me, or hinted to me, that they liked each other. I was kind of upset that nothing had happened, and if I was a child of Aphrodite, well, I'd be furious. Anyways…

As we were approaching the creek, I felt that presence again and as I turned around I saw someone duck away into the bushes. I stopped Mac and Lynn and looked them in the eye, and they immediately understood. They headed off while I veered slightly to the left, trying to get behind the mysterious person, or hopefully a person. Then I saw someone sitting there, a girl with brown hair.

I heard a conch horn in the distance from our side of the creek, signaling our victory, but the girl didn't budge. She wasn't a camper, and she definitely wasn't Special Forces. I decided it was time to introduce myself by tapping her on the shoulder. She jumped and spun around, dropping a pair of binoculars and taking out a sledgehammer.

"Woah, hold on a second," I said as I drew my sword. "No need to start a fight." Then I heard other people running through the bushes.

"Damien," Mac said, "didn't you hear the conch horn? We- wait who the heck is she?" he asked as he drew his sword. Then Lynn came with Thanos and Mason.

"Yeah," I asked. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

After she hesitated for a few seconds, Mac added, "You might want to answer us," while he drew his sword.

"Ok, geez, no need to rush me," the girl shot back. "My name is Leah Madden. My family lives in Hawaii, but they sent me off to boarding school. I didn't want to go though, so I got homeschooled by my Uncle Tom. Then I found this place, and I think you can figure out the rest."

I wasn't sure what to think of this girl. Thanos wasn't sure either. Mac was looking at her skeptically, but Lynn seemed to believe her. "So Leah-" I began.

"Don't – call – me – Leah," she said. I was shocked, and so was everyone else. "Sorry," she said, "I just don't like my name. Call me Madden."

"Alright, uh, Madden," I said, "what do you know about us?"

"Well," she said, "I know the Greek Gods exist." We nodded for her to go on. "All of you are, I think, children of these Gods. The Titans also exist, and the Gods are in a war with the Titans. I know that you play this war game against each other, and that there are monsters that try to kill you. And uh… yeah, that's it."

"I believe her," Lynn said.

"Yeah," Mac said, "I think she's telling the truth. I think we should keep her around for now."

Everyone nodded in confirmation. "Can someone show me around?" Madden asked.

"I think you should Damien," Mac replied. "You found her, after all." Then he smiled at me and walked away.

"Alright Madden," I said, "so what do you want to see first?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the lame ending. I'll try to update again this weekend but I'm very busy with a baseball tournament. Which reminds me, I have to go to my next game right now.<strong>

**Adios!  
>-Ryan<strong>


	21. Letters and Dreams

**Happy Memorial Day! If you don't live in America, then happy Monday! **

* * *

><p>Nico:<p>

_"It has to be, my Lord," said a man who was bowing down to someone._

_ "It is impossible Tom," said the person who 'Tom' was speaking to, although I still couldn't see him._

_ "It has to be true," Tom said. "All evidence…"_

_ "You have no definitive proof," responded the mysterious figure, who stepped forwards out of a shadow. We were in a room, which was very dark, and torches were lit every so often but there were many long, ominous shadows. The mysterious figure was hooded, and Tom was still kneeling._

_ "I sent an _army_ there," Tom said. "They disappeared. Area 51, where might I remind you Hecate was being held, exploded a few days earlier. It can't be a coincidence."_

_ "Your army never reported making it to the silly little Camp," the hooded figure said. "We have reports of faulty weapons at Area 51. A jar of Greek Fire at Area 51 near the water tanks randomly exploded, killing twenty men. I agree that something's up, but I do not wish to take action until I am sure. Besides, what would you do, send another army? I am not willing to risk it."_

_ "But the army I sent," Tom protested. "They couldn't have just disappeared."_

_ "No, you're right about that," replied the hooded figure. "Something's up. But it could be a trick."_

_ "My spy at the Camp-"_

_ "You mean your useless teenage mortal?"_

_ "Has provided information that there is a presence at their camp," Tom continued as if he didn't ever hear the hooded figure. _

_ "Don't worry," said the hooded figure. "We just need your spies to confirm that there actually is an enemy presence there, and then we will send an army to crush them. But if there isn't anyone there, I am not willing to risk an army for what could very well be a trap."_

_ Then there was a silence for a few minutes. "You can go now Tom," said the hooded man._

_ "Yes but I've been wondering something," said Tom._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Do you think Hecate was blown up in the blast?"_

_ "Possibly," said the hooded figure. "For a goddess, she is weak. It is possible that she was killed because of this. It was a powerful explosion that must have ignited the rest of the C-4 in the base. Now go. I have matters to attend to." Then everything disappeared._

**. . .**

My eyes opened to a dark room. Actually, that shouldn't be surprising considering that I kept my cabin dark most of the time. I looked at the clock. 6:45 A.M. I never wake up that early. I like to sleep in, but I couldn't fall back asleep so I went outside, and almost ran into Mac who was running around camp.

"Someone's up early," he said. "Don't you like to sleep in?"

"I couldn't sleep for some reason," I replied.

"Huh. That's odd," he said. "I've been worried about you."

"Why?" I asked as a response to what I thought was an odd statement.

"Well," he began, "you've kept to yourself a lot lately. We all think of you as the most powerful of all of us, but all you do is stay isolated. You're like a leader, but you are just hiding from the rest of us. Why?"

I thought for a moment. Or maybe a while. "I don't know. It's just that children of Hades are always outcasts, you know? We're never been respected ever, and I was always a loner back at camp before."

"Well this is your chance to change that," he said. "You can make a name for Hades' children, make yourselves noticed."

"Now since when did you come up with such smart advice?"

"Oh shut up already, before I regret giving you advice in the first place," he said and I laughed. It felt good to laugh, I hadn't really laughed since… well since a long time ago. We walked and talked for a little while when he suddenly asked, "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Well," I began, "I had these dreams." He nodded. All demigods had these dreams that are unfortunately often real, so he should understand. "I'm not sure what they meant, but I think there spies in the camp."

"One of us?" he asked, referring to the demigods.

"No, one of the mortals."

"Not the Special Forces guys," he said.

"No, I meant one of the ones here at camp with us," I replied. "I think it might be that new girl; Lena or whatever her name is."

"Leah?"

"Yeah, her."

"She was definitely hiding something when we met her during our capture the flag game," he said. "Plus, she never did provide a reason as to why she was spying on us."

"I think we should keep an eye on her," I said.

"The only thing is, she hasn't done anything suspicious since we found her," he noted. It was true. She had been here for two weeks now, and nothing would have possibly lead me to believe she was a spy. "Still," he continued, "you're right. We have to keep an eye on her."

"There was something else in my dream," I said with an unfortunate realization entering my mind. "I think they may have discovered us. They are unsure, but…"

"We should prepare," he finished.

"You never know when the next attack will come," I said darkly.

After a few minutes, Mac put up a suggestion that I liked. "You wanna spar?"

"Spar?" I asked, not sure if I heard him right. Most people didn't want to spar me, because, not trying to be super arrogant, I _always_ win, and most of the time it is easy.

"Yeah," he replied. "Think about it. We're eventually going to be going against the Titans anyways, so I may as well start fighting the strongest one here to practice."

"Alright, sure," I was excited. Nobody ever wanted to spar me, so I hadn't done this against real people for a while. We got to the arena and nobody was there. Then again, it was like seven o'clock in the morning. Mac drew two swords, while I took out my Stygian Iron one.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yup. Let's go," I replied and started off charging him. He back at me, and I realized it would be hard to defend against two swords, so I went on the offensive, trying to do the one technique Percy taught me, which was disarming your opponent. Mac was at camp when Percy himself learned this move, so I expected him to be prepared, but I was able to knock one of his swords away quickly and kick it so he wouldn't be able to get it back. Then we slashed, dodged, parried, slashed again, until I got him in a headlock. He was tired, but I still had a lot of energy.

"I – guess – I'm – not – ready – to – fight – the – best – yet," he said between breaths.

"No I guess not," I said teasingly. "Let's eat breakfast."

After breakfast, I returned to my cabin, where I was surprised to find a pigeon sitting there waiting for me. Then I realized it was an automaton, and that it had a letter attached to its leg. I picked up the letter, which was titled:

_ To Nico. From Ian._

Ian, Ian, who was Ian? I thought. Then I remembered. Outside of Camp Jupiter, the guy I found who said he hated the Titans, yet was a great general for them anyways. I opened up the letter to read, and it said this:

_To Nico,_

_ I hope that you are not stationed at Camp Half-Blood, because that is a suspected base of rebel operations. However, now seems like a time when I should remind you of my offer to help your cause. I can give you the locations of many of the major and minor gods if you wish to free them, for I assumed, although the Titans have not, that you rescued Hecate and blew up Area 51. I must say that was very clever._

_ From,_

_ Ian_

I finished reading the letter, and I had no idea what to do. It could be a trap, although I didn't think so. After all, I had a dream earlier that day telling me the same thing as the beginning of the letter. After a long time of consideration, I decided to write back to him, telling him that we wanted his help.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. I hope you liked it. Now I only have one request. REVIEW<strong>


	22. Prank Time

**Hey guys. So... I'm so happy because TODAY WAS THE LAST DAY OF CLASSES! Now all I have to do is survive two weeks of finals and I'm done! Then I only have to do that for three more years. But anyway, I'm so happy, so here's a special end of school update.**

* * *

><p><span>Mac<span>

"MAC!" I heard someone shout. I knew immediately that it was Lynn, and she sounded angry. I also knew why, and I decided I should probably leave, but as I turned around to run away from where I thought she was I ran right into her.

"Hey Lynn," I said nervously. "How's life? What's going on? How have you-"

"Five times?" she demanded, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. "In one week? Seriously, don't you have better things to do?"

"Hey, listen," I said desperately, "maybe we can work out some solution-" but by then she had pushed me to the ground. She was actually surprisingly strong.

"You're lucky," she said, "that it was just me. Otherwise…"

"Yeah," I laughed nervously. "That would be bad…" As I said this, I heard yelling in the distance coming from the arena. I looked at Lynn, and we rushed over there.

Even before we were inside the arena, I heard Isa shouting. _ Oh no,_ I thought. I knew why Isa was shouting, and I was not happy about it. When we got in the arena, she was yelling at Cammie and Natalie.

"-I mean seriously? What do you two possibly think you were doing? Do you know how scared I got? You just wait -"

"Wait," said Natalie quickly, noticing us walk in. "It wasn't us, it was Mac," she protested as she pointed at me. This is what good sisters do? When something bad happens, blame it on me? That seems unnecessary.

Isa stormed up to me. "What did you think you were doing?" she demanded. "Locking my doors and windows and keeping me inside? You _know_ I hate being stuck inside!"

"Wait a second," Lynn said suspiciously. "It wasn't just me?"

"Um…" I said trying to think of a good excuse, "well um…" Two angry girls is definitely something I don't want to deal with. Fortunately, or so I thought, I was saved by at least one person from every single cabin coming in the arena, and each of them yelling at one of my siblings. You see, we _might_ have decided to go on a pranking spree, and we _might_ have pranked every single cabin. Eventually, my siblings and I were surrounded, standing in the middle of the arena, with about twenty angry people yelling at us.

"How are we going to get out of this one?" I muttered.

"I don't know," replied Az. Then Nico ran into the arena.

"Guys!" he shouted, but everyone was too busy yelling at us to notice. "Guys! LISTEN TO ME OR I'LL BRING AN UNDEAD ARMY TO HUNT YOU DOWN!" That got people to be quiet. "Thank you. I need a counselors meeting, now. Meet me in the big house." Then he left.

"Well," I said nervously, "you heard him. Let's go." Then I quickly left the area before anyone could realize that they were mad at me. I ran to the big house, where I found Nico standing in there waiting for me.

"What was going on in there?" he asked.

"Well," I began, "you see there was a-"

"Actually, I don't want to know," he interrupted. Soon, people began to arrive until everyone was in. I received a lot of glares, although I ignored them, which is pretty hard to do when half the room is giving you the evil eye.

"So why did you call us here?" asked Amby, completely oblivious to all of the anger.

"Well," Nico began, "we may have a few issues, and possibly opportunities that we may need to exploit. In situations like these, golden opportunities don't come along too often, and we should take them whenever we get them. Now sometimes these great opportunities may come along with complications, but…"

"Just get to the point Nico," said Mason.

"Well," said Nico, "I may, um, there, er, well remember when I went to California?"

"Yeah," I said, "to visit that Roman camp, right?"

"Uh huh," Nico replied. "Well I may have left out a _minor _detail."

"Yes?" prompted basically the whole room.

"Well I may have met a general there. He works for the Titans. And um, well he offered to betray them. He said he could help me, and he hates the Titans anyways. So I accepted. He sent me a letter this morning, saying that he could supply us with the locations of the majority of the major gods. So I agreed to let him help us."

The room went into chaos. There were mostly arguments and heated discussions, and a lot of complaining about Nico's decision. I myself wasn't so happy he was withholding this information for so long. And besides, how did he know that the information was trustworthy?

As if reading my mind, Mason asked, "How do you know that this information is reliable. For all you know, it could be a trick."

"He saved my life," Nico replied simply. "He had the chance to capture or kill me. He and his squad or whatever caught me off guard, surrounded me, and instead of capturing me, we had a little discussion."

"It can be a trap," I argued.

Nico was exasperated. "It's not! He can help us. I can set up a meeting!" I could see people wondering, having silent conversations amongst themselves. I still wasn't sure. I saw the positives, obviously, but was it better to air on the side of caution? Then again, it's not like starting a rebellion against super powerful Titans would go under 'airing on the side of caution.' But still.

"Where would we meet?" asked Lynn. "We can't tell him that we're here."

"They already suspect that we're here," Nico said. "He told me."

"Fine, but we should meet him somewhere else anyways," I said. "Just to be safe."

"Good," Nico said. "But you agree to at least meet with him." We all nodded. "Now for the second issue…" and I knew he was going to talk about a spy but I shot him a look. We don't need to start suspecting ourselves- that just makes it worse. Fortunately, he understood. "Um, we, um, don't ever, um, have enough… cookies. Yeah. We don't have enough cookies at these meetings." Everyone started laughing, and I hoped that they didn't notice my glare. "Is there anything else?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well then I guess-" but then Scott and Scotty shot into the room.

"You guys do know we're having a meeting right?" Jeff asked skeptically.

"Yeah," said Scott, "but we have big news. There's a group of demigods, at least ten, headed this way."

"They know about camp?"

"I doubt it," said Scotty. "They've just entered our general scouting vicinity though, so we've been following them around."

"Gods or Titans?"

"Probably gods, since they're killing every monster they see."

"Thanks guys," said Nico. "Someone should go talk to them. Personally, I vote Drake."

"Yeah I'm good with that," I said. "Drake?"

"I've been waiting to get some action in," he said. "I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"This is a peaceful mission, Drake," reminded Mason. "Be ready to fight, but we're trying to make allies, and if possible bring them to Camp."

"Yeah all right," he said.

"Excellent," Nico said. "We'll assemble a team for you later. But for now, I think that's it." People started to leave. "Hold on a second Mac," Nico called out. "And you too Damien." We returned to our seats around the ping-pong table and waited for everyone else to leave.

"Is this about the spy?" I asked as soon as everyone left. Nico nodded. Damien looked confused, so I told him about my conversation with Nico.

"So you think it's Madden?" he asked.

"I would bet money on it," Nico replied, and I smiled. Betting. It reminds me of back before the war, when I'd play against my siblings and we were all at ease and relaxed. But that's no more now.

"So why did you call specifically us?" Damien asked.

"You guys," Nico replied, "along with your other friends, have become the closest to her. I just want you to hang around with her a bit, see if she really is a spy. You are allowed to take whatever measures you wish. If someone has a complaint about your actions, they'll have to face me."

"I guess my speech worked," I said with a laugh, "because you've become quite the leader in the past few hours."

"Don't get used to it," he replied. "But do you accept, or no?"

I looked at Damien for a second before we both answered simultaneously. "Deal."

…

We decided that we would start tailing Madden the next day, and that meant that I would spend all day with Damien. I also decided I would give him a nice surprise by waking him up early. So I walked into his cabin and whispered into his ear: "Avalanche!" He shot up, then hit his head while standing up and fell out of his bed, which seemed kind of painful.

"What," he demanded once he realized I was standing over him laughing, "was that for?"

"Fun," I replied happily.

"Ugh, I don't even know why I'm friends with you anyways," he muttered.

"C'mon sleepy-head," I said in an overly exited tone, "we get to follow people around today!"

"Already?" he complained while getting dressed.

"Yup," I said, "we need to be up early just in case."

"You suck," he said, but eventually he got out of his cabin. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty," I replied happily.

"Did I ever mention I hate you?" he said. "Besides, what are the chances of her being out here this early?"

"Apparently very high," I replied, pointing to the bottom of the hill, where I saw Madden with a bag and sledgehammer heading towards the exit. With one look, we sprinted towards the hill. "Told you so," I taunted, but he ignored me.

"Madden!" he called when were next to the hill, surprising me. She was halfway up the hill, but she turned around anyways.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I want to go see my uncle," she said. "He's probably worried sick, and I just don't want to leave him behind without him knowing that I've gone. I've disappeared for longer than usual." I sighed out loud. Sure, this is a perfect excuse to leave camp and report to someone of what we're doing, but she could also be telling the truth. I could only think of one option.

"Let us come with you," Damien said, which was exactly what I was thinking. "Let us at least meet your uncle."

"Sure!" she said, and we headed out.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I muttered to Damien when Madden couldn't hear.

"Nico said we can do anything we want," he replied. "So…"

"Go off to see her uncle," I finished. "He didn't forbid us from leaving, after all."

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? No? Please tell me in a review (and I didn't notice, but I have like 140 now). So now I'm even happier.<strong>


	23. The Chapter Without a Cool Title

**Hi guys. So so so so so ect sorry I haven't updated and I'm afraid that this chapter won't make up for the lack of updates. **

* * *

><p><span>Drake: <span>

Well it's about time something happened. Well, I guess it's a peace mission and stuff so killing things is not a high priority, but still. I've been waiting for a fight, and if the time comes, I want to be the one to kill Hyperion. I've had a bad history with him, which is only because he killed my father. It's not like I like the gods either, but I just dislike the Titans. I may actually have fought with the Titans, but Hyperion made his mistake and he can't fix it now.

A few hours after the meeting, I was assigned my team. We consisted of thirty people, with a combination of army guys and demigods. I had these guys named Ax and Dillon on this mission with me, leading twenty guys from the Special Forces. We also have ten demigods, who are led by me, but they will just be backup in case something goes wrong.

Our plan went something like this: find the demigods and have a nice little chat with them, all by myself with the Special Forces and demigods standing by. If they seem hostile, then they have permission to attack. Otherwise, I'll tell them about camp and we'll escort them there.

**. . .**

"I think I see them," Ax whispered. I followed his gaze into a clearing, and sure enough there was a group of fifteen demigods holding a flag I didn't recognize. They were all sitting around in a circle and eating, and it didn't seem like they had noticed us yet.

"Stay back here," I said. "I'll go out and talk to them. If anything happens, well you know what to do." They nodded an affirmative. I stepped out of the forest into a clearing and cleared my throat, which certainly got their attention. The group of demigods armed with spears and shields turned towards me in a phalanx like formation, weapons ready.

The guy in the front, who looked to be the leader based on the fact that he had the most markings on his armor, stepped up. "Who are you?" he demanded. He was about fifteen years old, about five foot nine, and fairly muscular. Everyone else behind him stood poised ready to charge.

"Well," I said casually, as if I wasn't worried at all about the fifteen people holding weapons out in front of me, "my name's Drake. What about you?"

It seemed like they were confused, but they kept their facial expressions neutral. "My name's Ethan," said the leader, "and you will surrender to us or be killed."

"I don't think either of those are possible under the circumstances," I replied. "But before you try to kill me, I'll show you why it's a bad idea." Then I whistled, and all of the special forces guys plus the rest of the demigods stepped out from the forest into the clearing.

"See? Now, let's get to know each other," I said confidently. "I'm Drake, and I am currently rebelling against the Titan rule, rescuing gods and otherwise creating havoc across America. Now you don't seem loyal to the Titans, so who are you?"

They glanced at each other and had whispered conversations amongst themselves. Then Ethan spoke up. "We're the third cohort of the twelfth legion," he said, "or what's left of it. We rescued our flag symbolizing the third cohort from our battle with the Titans up at Camp Jupiter, a few months ago."

"Wait a second," I said. "You guys are Romans?"

"Yeah…" he trailed off suspiciously. "And you're not?"

"No I'm Greek." As I said this, one of them charged, but was held back by Ethan.

"Dean," he commanded, "hold on. We still don't know if he's an enemy yet."

"But Octavian said-" Dean began.

"Octavian isn't here anymore," Ethan stated firmly. "We don't have to listen to any of the lies he tells us. Now, _Graceus_, why did you seek us out? Among us Romans, most don't believe in your existence, and the rest have been convinced you're evil."

I thought for a moment on the correct answer to say. "Well I already told you who I am," I begun. "I thought you might like to join in on the fun. We won't receive you in a hostile way. As proof, we have someone at our camp that visited your camp, and told us all about the Romans."

"And who would this be?"

"Nico di Angelo, son of Had- sorry, Pluto," I said calmly. "And I believe you owe him a favor. He did warn you, after all." Nico told us all about what happened before the invasion of Camp Jupiter, and he told us how he tried to warn everyone but nobody would listen.

Ethan nodded solemnly. "Fine, we'll come. And I need to talk to Nico."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Then review!<strong>


	24. My Giant Uncle

**Ok so to make up for the lack of quality of the last chapter, I wrote another one which I thought was better. Happy reading (again)!**

* * *

><p><span>Damien:<span>

"What do you mean I can't come in?" Mac demanded.

"My uncle…" Madden began, "well, he's a little strange."

"In what way?"

"He, um, well let's just say he's not a people person," she explained. "He doesn't exactly like it when I bring other people over. I know that you want to meet him and stuff so I'll bring in one of you, but he freaks out when there are a lot of people in his house. And he is kind of a… violent person."

"We're carrying swords," I pointed out.

"And two isn't a lot of people," Mac added.

"He doesn't even like it when I bring _one_ friend," Madden argued. "I'll be able to convince him that it's okay for you to be here, but he'll get mad if both of you come. Like, attempting to kill you mad."

"He seems like a great guy," Mac whispered in my ear. "Good luck with him." I shot a glare at him, then walked up towards her house with Madden. Madden grabbed my hand and then took out her key and walked in.

"Uncle Tom? I'm home!" she shouted. The house itself was very dark, and I heard some illegible noise, then 'Uncle Tom' came out. His blonde hair was a mess, his eyes were baggy, and he kind of stumbled out.

"Who is this?" he demanded while pointing at me. _No "hello! How are you! Where have you been over the past few weeks? Are you okay?" _Isn't that what a normal family member would say?

"This is my boyfriend," Madden responded while clutching my hand tighter, and then I realized we were holding hands.

"Ha!" Tom laughed. "You couldn't get a boyfriend ever in your life." I was thinking many things at this time, and probably in this order. First: since when was I dating Madden? I mean, I didn't even like her, but she just acted like it. Second: what kind of uncle treats their niece this way? And what person says that someone will never be able to get a boyfriend? Third: I don't like Madden's uncle too much. And fourth: I kind of wish that she had brought Mac here instead of me.

I was about to shout at her uncle for being a total jerk, but just as I opened my mouth to do so, Madden kissed me on the lips. I was too surprised to do anything, like push her off or kiss her back, so I just stood there like an idiot. After a few seconds, she pulled away and cocked her head at her uncle.

"See?" she said. "I told you so" and then she smirked triumphantly.

Her uncle looked defeated and sighed in annoyance. The room lit up then and I finally got my first look around at the room. Everything was fire themed. The couch had flame patterns on it, the wallpaper was red and orange, and there were pictures of flames burning down cities and people dying by fire.

"Woah," I commented, "you got a whole cool theme here with the…" and I gestured around the room.

"I can't believe it Leah," Tom said. Leah grimaced and looked surprised, I was guessing he never called her Leah before. "Of all the people you fall in love with, it has to be…" he pointed to me, "a demigod."

Now it was my turn to look shocked. "How do you know I'm a demigod?" I questioned.

"Oh young fool," Tom replied, "I've learned to spot a demigod over the years, especially since I've been searching for them recently." As he said this, he was beginning to grow in size, becoming more bulkier by the second. I turned to Madden, and she seemed to be seeing this too, which I could tell by the squeal of terror.

"And no demigod, I'm not her uncle," he said to me as he advanced on me, now being at least twelve feet tall. Then he looked at her. "Whenever someone tells you they're your long lost uncle, you shouldn't believe them."

Trying to keep the fear out of my voice, I asked him, "So who are you really?"

"You don't recognize me?" he bellowed. "Back in the old days, I was so well known. They had to send Hercules to fight me. But now? Complete disrespect. But I am the giant Kakos, who can defeat puny little you."

I drew my sword, but Kakos just laughed. "You think you can defeat me with just a sword?" he asked. "Demigods are just becoming more foolish. But let me heat things up for you." Then he exhaled, and fire cam spitting out of his mouth. Fortunately it just missed me, and a couch next to me lit on fire. Madden ran out of the way, while I stood there shocked. Then all of a sudden, the fire alarms went off and the sprinklers started raining down water on us, soaking me.

"An unfortunate turn of events," Kakos muttered. "No matter, I'm still stronger than you." With that, he charged at me. I threw my first knife, which hit him in the shoulder, but he ripped it out and charged again. He was very strong, disarming me and then delivering a strong punch to my chest, leaving me gasping for air. Then Mac came.

He jumped down and almost got Kakos on the first swing. Kakos was strong, but Mac was agile and was able to evade Kakos' attacks and eventually pin him to the ground.

"Since when could you fight like that?" I asked.

"I've been practicing," he said. "Nico could still beat me without breaking a sweat though."

"Okay I give up!" shouted Kakos. "I surrender." Slowly, Mac lowered his sword, and Kakos stood up… and punched him, sending Mac flying into the wall on the other side of the room.

"Foolish demigod," he taunted. "When will you learn that I won't be defeated that easily. I was only beaten once, and that will never-" He never got to finish his sentence. My knife was lodged in his head, and Kakos melted to the ground. Soon, there was no evidence that he even existed.

I got up and looked around. All of a sudden I felt really tired, like I just got off of an adrenaline rush. Actually, that's probably true. I spotted Madden, who recovered from her shock quickly and was holding a sledgehammer.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, despite all of the other things I wanted to ask her. Starting with: how did you not notice that your uncle is a fire breathing giant?

"I carry it around," she replied, shifting her feet. "And, um, well I'm sorry about, you know," and then she pointed to the pile where Kakos used to be.

I nodded, not exactly sure what to say. "You're a pretty good actor," I said, trying to change the subject.

Instead, she blushed and muttered something that sounded like "You're just saying that."

"No I'm serious," I said. "For a second, I thought I asked you out or something." Then an awkward silence passed between us until Mac groaned. I turned around and ran to him.

"Well it's about time you noticed," he said as I crouched down next to him.

"What about a thank you?" I joked. "I did save your life after all."

"I saved you first," he said weakly. "Do we have any ambrosia?"

"I don't think so," I replied. "No nectar either. Looks like we're gonna have to walk back with you like this."

"Lynn's gonna kill me," he said. Then I remembered that we had just left without telling anybody first.

"She might kill me first," I replied. "You know, everyone's gonna be pissed about this."

He grimaced, thinking about it. "I hope so," he said. "Then I'll have time to get away." I rolled my eyes.

"What about Madden?" he asked.

"I'm right here!" she said. I looked at him, trying my best to explain to him that we would talk to her another time, when Mac was better, and back at camp. He seemed to understand.

"Well then let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Do I even need to tell you guys to review anymore?<strong>


	25. The Meeting of Parallel Plots

**Another update today as I promised, with 2,049 words if Fanfiction's word count is correct. So sorry for not updating sooner, I was suffering through this thing called procrastination, which I constantly face. So yeah. And I have to address two people right now:**

**Shadowphase9: first of all, sorry for not dedicating that chapter to you. And secondly, um... trying to think of it... oh I remember. Sorry for completely forgetting to do a chapter in your character's point of view, I completely forgot about it until I was looking through my PMs and found the one I sent you about the 100th reviewer thing.**

** TeenageDream123: Sorry for not responding to this long ago, but yes they will be in sometime in the future. I think I'll PM you before I post the chapter when they're in if that's okay with you.**

* * *

><p><span>Lynn:<span>

"Where are Mac and Damien?" That was the question of the morning, because I couldn't find them anywhere. Mac never misses breakfast and he always gets up early, so I was kind of nervous when I couldn't find him. Damien could be wherever, but it would be a weird coincidence if they both missed breakfast. Unfortunately nobody could answer that question. Their responses were mostly along the lines of "They're not here?" or "Haven't seen them yet today." But not a single good answer.

When I asked Nico after breakfast, I got my first good clue. He was sitting around a table talking to Mason, Scarlet, and a few other Athena kids when I tapped him on the shoulder. Then he turned around to greet me.

"I'm working on setting up that meeting," he said. "I need everything to go perfectly." Then he went back to studying his maps.

"Have you seen Mac or Damien today?" I asked him.

"Nope," he replied without even looking up. "Are they with Madden?"

"Now that I think about it," I said, "I haven't seen her today either."

Then Nico looked up at me worriedly. "Are you sure?"

"I see them every day," I said, "and no one else has seen them either."

"Well this could be bad," he muttered under his breath. "Do _you_ know what happened to them?" I asked, now curious as to what he knew. I mean, they can't just disappear for no reason and then end up on the other side of the country not remembering who they are, right?

"Look, maybe you should call them," Nico said. "And when you do, can you ask them if they're with Madden?"

I sighed to myself. "I'll do that later. Maybe I can help you set up your meeting?"

"Are you sure?" he asked. "It's _really_ boring. I mean setting up all of these plans and stuff is so stupid-"

"Heard that!" shouted one of the people at the table.

"Well it's true!" Nico shouted back. "Anyways, all we do is think of different places which we could meet and then all the Athena kids go on and on about why it is a bad idea and so then we think of another place. And it goes on and on forever."

"Well I don't really care," I said. "I just want to help."

"Well be my guest," he said, gesturing to a seat next to him, and then showing me a list of possible locations.

Nico was right, the meeting was about as boring as he said. At least he was the one who would be thrown in this situation, so he was doing this for himself. I thought I was going to go insane. I still have that list of different possible locations drilled into my head. Eventually we thought of a good location, just south south-east of New York City.

"Glad that's over with," I said to Nico as we walked out.

"Told you so," he said. "Now are you going to call them or what?"

I nodded and ran off to my cabin. I tried to Iris-message them, but the coin just fell straight through the rainbow. _That's weird,_ I thought, and I tried again, but once again the coin fell through the rainbow. So I took out my cell phone and called them, and prayed that there were no monsters near them.

"Hello?" Damien asked, even though I had called Mac's phone.

"Damien?" I asked. "Where's Mac?"

"Hey Lynn," he said. "Mac is uh, well he can't come to the phone right now, he's kind of busy. But I can talk."

"Damien…" I said menacingly.

"Look," he said nervously, "maybe I can explain when we get back."

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk about," I said. "Where did you guys go? And Nico wanted to know if you guys are with Madden. I don't know why, but…"

"We went for a, um, well a walk," Damien said. "And yes, we're with Madden. Look," he continued before I could respond, "I can't talk right now, but we'll be back at camp soon, okay? Good, bye!" Then he hung up, leaving me very frustrated, but I wasn't able to call them back so I left and bumped into Jeff, the leader of the Ares cabin.

"Lynn," he said, "come on. Drake's back." And then he sprinted over towards the big house, so I decided to follow him.

When I got there I saw twenty unknown people who I assumed were demigods since they were all carrying swords and spears and shields, standing under a flag which I had never seen before. They were surrounded by the Special Forces guys with their weapons raised plus ten or so demigods from our camp. Then pretty much the rest of the camp was gathering around in a crowd to see the new demigods.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Romans," someone spat in disgust. There was an argument going on about whether we should let them join us, kill them, or do something else to them. After listening to the argument for a few minutes, I saw Nico talking to one of the people in the group, so I walked up to him.

"Are these the people you were talking about?" I asked him when I walked up to.

"Some of them, yeah," he replied. "Lynn, this is Ethan, the guy in charge of the Third Cohort. Ethan, this is Lynn, who is the Hephaestus Cabin leader.

He shook my hand, then went on to keep talking to Nico. "Look," he said, "I'm so sorry for not believing you earlier. It's just that we just fought a battle, and we didn't want to believe that-"

"It's all right Ethan," Nico said. "I wouldn't have wanted to believe me either. But before we talk, we need to get you guys accepted."

"The guy who found us, Drake, said-" Ethan began.

"That you would be accepted?" Nico finished. "Well not everyone is going to agree. Some will, but not everyone is going to like you at first."

"Yeah," I interrupted, "so why don't we convince everyone to let you guys stay?"

"Come on then," Nico said.

While we were talking amongst ourselves, the argument had scaled to new levels. There was yelling and shouting, pushing and shoving, and some people even had their weapons drawn. Meanwhile, some of the Romans also had their weapons ready and looked prepared to fight for their lives. "Well this isn't what I wanted," I muttered to myself.

"Why don't we just get rid of them?" I heard Jeff say. "They could be dangerous, they could be spies for Kronos."

"We could be wasting a huge opportunity!" shouted Tammy, a daughter of Athena. "They could be helpful, plus they must be a good organized fighting force."

"I agree with Tammy," Nico said. "And Jeff, I know they aren't spies for Kronos. I have worked with them myself, and they have proven to me to be just as loyal as anyone else here."

"We should have a vote," someone in the crowd shouted, which was followed by a lot of shouts of approval.

"Then a vote it is," said Nico. All cabin leaders in favor of keeping the Romans, raise your hands." Nico raised his hand, as did I, and so did Natalie who was Mac's sister, Mason from the Athena cabin, Carter from the Dionysius cabin, Willa from the Aphrodite cabin, Isabel from the Tyche cabin, Char from the Aeolus cabin, and Ash who was a son of Khione. This was the majority of the votes by about two, but it still was the majority, so it was decided that we would take in the Romans and that we would build them a new cabin. Then some of us, including myself, agreed to take them on tours in groups of two or three.

One of the people I was going to show around was a boy, the other was a girl. "Hey, I'm Jocelyn," she said. "Thanks for voting to keep us and you know, not kill us and stuff…" She had bright neon teal eyes and light blonde hair with freckles.

"Well it's not like I'm going to instantly hate you for being Roman," I said. Then the boy came up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"And I'm David," he said. "Thanks for introducing yourself sweetheart."

"Are you two dating or something?" I asked. It seems like a stupid question, but you never know.

"No!" Jocelyn shouted while shoving David away. "David just keeps flirting with me."

"You know you like it," David said. David was tall with blonde hair and he looked very muscular and incredibly buff.

"No I don't!" Jocelyn shouted back. "I hate it when you do that."

I saw that this was an argument that had happened many times before, so I interrupted it. "Okay, maybe it's time to see the cabins," I said very loudly. I showed them the cabins, the amphitheater, the beach, the forest, the arena and armory, the mess hall, and everything else, and then we headed over to the big house. As we headed over towards the big house, I saw Damien walking out.

I looked over at Jocelyn and David. "Alright, that concludes our tour. Any questions?" Both of them shook their heads, so I continued. "Ok, then go meet in the mess hall; it's almost time for dinner."

They both nodded. "Thanks Lynn!" Jocelyn shouted to me.

"Anytime," I replied, thinking that the Romans aren't nearly as bad as some people think them to be. Then I jogged over to Damien. "So, how was your _walk_?"

He jumped up and turned around, then almost fell down, while I cracked up. "Did I surprise you?"

"Maybe a little," he replied.

"So where are Mac and Madden?"

"Madden is inside talking to Nico," he said. "And, well, I've been on better walks in my life."

"Where is Mac?" I asked again, beginning to get annoyed and slightly worried, though I wasn't sure why.

"He's," he hesitated, "well he's inside. Let me show you." So we walked through the big house and past a few rooms when I realized the general direction we were going.

"We're heading towards the infirmary!" I shouted. Damien just nodded and kept walking. "He's not like, dying right?"

"No of course not," he replied almost laughing. "It's not really that serious. We just ran into some fire-breathing giant guy who punched him in the stomach and we didn't have any nectar or ambrosia and so we walked back here and then I put him in the big house and Nico asked to speak to Madden so then she went with Nico and then I came out here and I ran into you and-"

"Okay I get it," I interrupted, and Damien took a deep breath. I would too, considering he said that all in one breath. Then we walked into the infirmary, where there were a few people lying down in beds. Mac was laying down in a bed in the far right, being treated by Jamie, a daughter of Apollo, and Ajax, a son of Apollo who just turned eight. Jamie was showing helping Mac and talking to Ajax, probably showing him what to do.

"Hey guys," I said, walking up to them.

"He'll be fine," Jamie said without me even asking. "Just a few minor wounds, but he should be back to normal by tomorrow."

"Thanks so much," I said as they walked out.

"Hey, I should be the one thanking them," Mac said after they left, which startled me considering I thought he was asleep. "They are saving me, after all."

"I'm thanking them for you," I replied. But I wasn't quite ready to let either of my friends off the hook yet. "I understand that you were doing something important," _I think_, I added in my head, "but why didn't you tell me before you left?"

"It was 6:45 in the morning," Mac said simply. "Besides, we weren't planning into running into a fire breathing giant who-"

"Damien already told me," I said. "But I'm glad that you're back. Besides, Nico has his big meeting tomorrow, and I have a feeling that it's going to be very important.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of that. Next chapter: Nico going to his meeting. So if you guys don't already know yet, I posted a different SYOC, which doesn't mean I'm going to stop this story or update it less frequently. The less frequent updates happen due to other factors. Now I have to go work! Go minimum wage!<strong>


	26. The Meeting

**Hey guys and girls. So words can't describe how sorry I am for not updating in A MONTH AND 2 DAYS. So I'm really sorry about that. I'm working on a new story which I just started recently on this site, and I had my birthday and both of my sisters' birthdays and baseball and work and I've been busy. Which is a really lame excuse, so I'll just show you the chapter now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Nico<span>

November 30th, 2012.  
>Bunker Hill, Massachusetts.<br>1:35 P.M.

We had everything planned out. I had backup around me just in case something went wrong, we had a meeting location set up. We decided on Bunker Hill, just outside of Boston Massachusetts. Some of the Athena children informed me that there was some battle here during the American Revolutionary War or something. I looked at my watch. We were five minutes early. So I sat down at the monument and waited. I was slightly worried before I saw him though. What if it was a trap? What if he showed up with a giant army or an army of giants? Or a giant army of giants?

Soon enough, however, I saw who I was looking for: a tall boy with grey eyes and raven black hair. He was with two people who I recognized as the boy and the girl from just outside of Camp Jupiter; Katie and Davy. He came and sat next to me. "I'm certainly glad that this isn't a trap, Nico," he said, and I certainly couldn't argue with him. I was worried, and still was worried, that at that moment Kronos would appear and capture us or me or something, and just because I could shadow travel it didn't mean that I would escape that easily. Besides, I brought a few others from camp with me just in case, and they wouldn't be able to make it out.

"Yeah, I'm glad you seem to be on my side Ian," I replied.

"You remember Katie and Davy right?" he asked, gesturing to the boy and the girl a short distance away with one hand each on their weapons, slightly out of earshot. I nodded. "They have become sort of my – let's call them bodyguards or personal assistants," he continued. "They know everything I plan, help me with my most _sensitive_ projects. I don't keep secrets from them. If you're going to trust me, you have to trust them as well."

"Fair enough. So what did you need to tell me?"

"I have many things which I believe I will tell you," Ian said. "But the relevance of these things… it depends on your numbers. Now if you told me your numbers…" he trailed off his sentence, but I wasn't about to completely trust him just yet.

"Maybe later," I said, "but not just yet."

Ian nodded, looking slightly disappointed. "I understand. Now what can I tell you? I assume your numbers are in the hundreds, maybe four hundred or so. And I wouldn't be surprised if some of them aren't demigods," he said knowingly. I tried to keep my cool and a neutral expression, but it was hard. He nailed it on the head. And I didn't know what to say. He knew more about us than I would've liked. Like the _minor_ issue that he knew our numbers, and that he seemed to know some of them were guys from the U.S. Special Forces. Now maybe I was just jumping to conclusions, but that couldn't have been a coincidence. I haven't seen too many coincidences in my lifetime. And I've been living for a _long_ time. After all, I am a child from the 1940's, but that's another story.

Anyways, I must have looked flabbergasted because Ian smirked at me. "Your raid on Area 51 gave it up," he said. "You attacked a god's prison, which happened to contain over 300 soldiers who could all see through the mist, and yet you blew everything up, even the underground facility. It's impossible that you didn't rescue them. Now not everyone agrees with me, actually most people disagree with me because they are foolish and Kronos and some other powerful Titans cares too little of Hecate to even think about it."

"So you're saying it won't be a problem," I said.

"Well I don't think so," he replied.

"That's good," I commented. "Now back to the question at hand. We need to rescue a god, and it has to be someone powerful. But I don't want to get everybody killed trying to rescue them. And we don't have a god strong enough to be the brunt of the assault."

"Well," Ian said after a few minutes of consideration, "if my estimates of your numbers are correct, I believe that attacking the prison of Artemis is the best possible choice, although with a hundred more attackers you may want to risk attacking Ares' prison. Artemis is being held in Death Valley, in California. Ares is being held in Cuba."

"Cuba?"

"Well Americans aren't allowed there for a reason."

"I thought that was because the governments disliked each other and stuff," I said.

"Well that's true, but the since the 1950's in Cuba there was a –" he began but a shimmering rainbow appeared behind him, saying 'please insert one drachma.'

"Go hide," he said, and fished for a golden drachma, which is a golden coin and the money of the immortals, in his pocket. He threw one in and although I couldn't see the figure, but I heard his deep raspy voice that sounded like claws scratching a chalkboard.

"What do you think you are doing?" the voice demanded, sending a chill down my spine. Ian, however didn't back down.

"Just investigating the possible threat we talked about," he said, "although there seems to be nothing here."

The figure grunted, and I could picture the scowl on his face (although I had trouble actually picturing his face, but you know what I mean). "Well then return here. I have much to discuss with you."

"Yes my lord," Ian said quickly, and then cut through the message. He looked at me. "This is why I hate Titans. Being immortal makes them think that they're _so _much better than us. They show no respect to me whatsoever. Especially Kro- er, the Lord of Time."

"Why didn't you fight for the gods then?" I asked.

"I don't believe I would have even fought alongside the gods either," he said, and I noted how he avoided saying _ for the gods_. "They have the same problems. I was just born in Oakland, so the Titans found me first."

"But how come the Romans didn't find you?"

"I'm not Roman," he said like it was the simplest thing in the world, and after he said it I realized that it kind of was. "Anyways, that IM was my cue. Nice to see you Nico. I have a feeling our paths will cross again soon." And then he walked down the hill. I looked around for a second, enjoying the view and thinking, but when I looked back he had disappeared.

_I guess I'll be going too_, I said to myself and after I gathered all of my backup from camp, we shadow traveled away.

**BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!**

"Well from the information you have gathered, I believe we should attack the Titan, er, thingy, in Death Valley," an Ares camper said.

"It's called Death Valley for a reason. Extreme temperatures, located below sea level, endless expanses of desert, the list goes on. We shouldn't be so rash," said Mason of the Athena cabin.

"Well we have planes which can run reconnaissance over the area, see if it's the real deal, and also tell us exactly where the base is," Mac said.

"How will we get there?"

"That," I said, "is a problem to be solved at a later date. Look at us. We are in no shape to launch another large scale attack. Remember what happened last time? We were attacked and almost wiped out. We need to prepare more, set up more defenses, and everything. But I'm going to ask one more time. Does everybody agree that this should be done? Because not everyone may notice the real problem with this. Exposure. Rescuing a minor god like Hecate, no offence," I added quickly as I looked in her direction, "may not have caused a giant stir. But freeing a major goddess like Artemis, well everyone will know we're here now. We have operated in secret before this, but now they will know we're here, and they will try to destroy us with true force. So if anyone has any objections, speak up now." Not one person made a sound. "In that case, I think we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that's it. And R&amp;R stands for read and review (or rest and relax in other situations I think). So anyways that's it. Now please review, because it will make me think it's worth it to be half asleep and updating this right now.<strong>


	27. The White House

**Sorry for not updating earlier, I actually had this chapter written for a week now, but then I lost my internet connection... It turns out all I had to do was restart the computer but I didn't think of that until just a few minutes ago.**

* * *

><p><span>Mac<span>

I sat up groaning after another game of capture the flag, but this time we had lost. The game didn't go well for me at all, as I was sent to attack but stepped on a trip wire and was knocked unconscious by an explosion. I woke just in time to see us lose. But I almost didn't care, I needed to talk to the Special Forces guys anyways.

"Hey Mac," one of the soldiers greeted me. "Nice game."

I looked over in the direction of the voice and saw a tall pale man with short brown hair. He was Lieutenant Hendricks, and one of the people who I befriended on a level greater than 'commorade.' "Hey Hendricks," I greeted him. "I didn't think it was a good game."

"What are you here for?" he asked.

"I need to speak to Dillon about the upcoming attack," I said. "He is in charge right?"

"He still is, according to rank and how he leads," Hendricks replied. "But I'm not so sure that your conversation is going to go well."

"Why?" I questioned.

"It's beyond my pay grade to say, but I'm sure Dillon will tell you. He's in his office." I looked up, surprised that they even had offices, but as I looked up I saw plenty of buildings, enough for twenty officers. I walked into the building Hendricks pointed to and walked in. Dillon was relaxing in a chair, with papers on his desk and a remote in his hand.

"Good, you're here," he said. "I was expecting someone to show up here sooner or later, since you guys keep having these meetings."

"Yeah," I said, "we're planning an attack. Well actually it's more of a rescue mission. The Titans have a base in Death Valley, California. We believe that they are holding a prisoner, the goddess Artemis, far more powerful than even Hecate."

"And you need our help attacking it?" he asked. "Unfortunately, we can't." I stood there, incredulous. It didn't make any sense. "When we signed up to be in the Special Forces, we signed up to defeat the enemies of the U.S. And, well actually I think this explains it better. Have a seat."

As I sat down, he turned on his flat screen television and flipped it to a channel. It was a news channel, and there was a news reporter talking to the camera. "Yesterday at approximately 10:00 P.M., the Titan Army led by the man who calls himself Kronos and the United States of America have agreed to join in an official alliance. They have agreed to put their trust in each other in these troubled times and combine their military strength in order to restore the world's peace and stability." Then Dillon paused the T.V.

"That," he said, "was from a month ago. Now some of our scouts found that there are actually American soldiers defending the Titan base in Death Valley. We will not fight our own countrymen just for following orders. But," he added just before I could completely lose hope, "there have been some tensions between America and the Titans. Actually, a meeting has been set up for today to try to reduce the tensions. Most of us mortals believe that the Titans aren't actually Titans, but just some guys with Titan codenames. But it doesn't matter, if an agreement isn't reached, I'm afraid that the Titans will use force to convince the President to do what they want."

"Well then what are we doing here?" I asked. "Let's go there and stop them from doing anything harmful."

"We can't intervene with a meeting-"

"So let's sit outside, and if there is any sign of trouble than we can help out."

Dillon sighed. "Fine," he said eventually. "But this better work kid." A few minutes later, we were once again sitting in an Osprey, but this time there were no demigods, just an elite platoon of Special Forces guys and me.

"Alright," Dillon shouted. "We're approaching Washington D.C. Remember, we may not see any action on this mission. We are staying here and watching for signs of trouble. Our engineers were able to hack into their video feed, so we can see what's going on. _If_ we get the all clear, we jump in. Alpha and Charlie squad are coming with me. Bravo and Delta squads are going with Lieutenant Hendricks. The kid's going with Delta. Got it?" Shouts of 'Yes sir!" resounded through the plane. "Good. Now remember, we may end up facing a Titan, so be prepared."

"Sir," someone shouted from the cockpit, "we have eyes on the White House."

"Show us the tape."

From inside the plane, a screen that I hadn't noticed flashed and all of a sudden, I had a view of the Oval Office where the President was sitting on his chair by his desk, with four secret service members in the room with him. Now I didn't know the President's name, because the past three had been assassinated since the Titans defeated the gods and so I didn't even bother learning them anymore.

Someone must have knocked on the door, because the President motioned to his guards and they opened the door. Hyperion stepped in, flanked by two monsters whose images flickered from security guards to cyclopses. "Aren't the extra guards a little much, Hyperion?"

"Nothing is too much," he replied, and I saw a flash of fear cross the President's eyes, but it died down quickly.

"Well then, you came to discuss your moderated plans for our agreement?"

"Yes and no," Hyperion replied. "We didn't change the plans, but I came here to discuss the agreement."

"I can't! There is no way I'm giving full military access over to you just to find a goddess who is so called missing."

"Mr. President," Hyperion said, "now may be your last chance to make the right decision."

"I am sticking with my choice. I am not giving up military control to you, even if it means that I have to break off the alliance." I admired his bravery, but became worried for him. I knew what would happen next.

"So be it," Hyperion said. "Looks like we're going to have to do things the hard way." He snapped his fingers, and his monsters charged the President. The secret service, who must have had celestial bronze bullets, shot at the monsters, and chaos ensued.

"Time to jump?" I asked.

"Wait," Dillon said, clearly shocked by the turn in events. He picked up his radio and started talking. "White House, this is Captain Alexander of the 22nd Special Forces Company, requesting permission to enter and help out with your – security problem." He listened to his radio and then gave the thumbs up to the pilot, who flew quickly to directly above the white house.

The jump was rather uneventful, which I was thankful for, and we landed on the roof where we split up into teams. Hyperion must have had many more monsters than I saw on the security camera, because when we were falling down I saw at least forty monsters pour into the building.

My team, Bravo and Delta squad, went down the stairs from the roof and headed towards a back entrance to the Oval Office. "Alright," Hendricks said, "you know the plan. While Alpha and Charlie go hold off the main force of monsters, Bravo squad go guard the president and keep him safe at all times, no matter what. Ax, you're in charge there. Delta team, you're with me. We're going to hold off Hyperion. You too kid."

One of the soldiers kicked down the door and tossed in a stun grenade, then we entered. We found the room in complete chaos. The president was crouching down behind an overturned desk, and two Secret Service members were firing away. There were about ten monsters, slowly advancing, but soon they would get to the president and overwhelm him. Hyperion stood in the back laughing. We executed the plan. Bravo team took the President, surrounded him, and backed up through another back exit. We began engaging the monsters. I, being the hero and all, ducked down in a crouch and stayed there while Delta team began firing away. Soon, there were only two monsters left, at which point Hyperion decided that it was time to intervene.

"Now who do we have here that dares interrupt my plans?" I kind of wanted to shrink away and hide, but instead I heroically tripped and stumbled a few feet in front of him, and the worst part was he was glaring at me. "A demigod? Well I've dealt with plenty of your kind before. Now let's turn up the heat." All of a sudden he sent a ball of, well I'm not really sure what it was but I guess it was heat, at me, but I ducked and it hit a table next to me and lit it on fire. Then the sprinklers turned on and all of a sudden we were being rained on, and Hyperion kept trying to summon a ball of heat or fire but the water kept dousing it.

"You're not really that smart," I couldn't help but point out. He yelled in frustration and took out a very large sword that I probably wouldn't be able to even pick up, much less use. _Well I guess this is the part where I die,_ I thought to myself, _so I may as well go down fighting._

I was able to put up somewhat of a fight, slashing and occasionally knocking Hyperion backward, and still somehow managing to block all of his attacks. But as soon as I felt like the momentum of the battle may have shifted in my favor, the two cyclopses grabbed me. I could move my arms, but I couldn't reach Hyperion or my sword, which had unfortunately dropped to the floor.

"Did you really think I would let you win?" Hyperion asked. There is absolutely no way that a foolish son of…"

"Hermes," I quietly filled in.

"Hermes could possibly beat me!" he concluded. Despite the very bad situation I was in, this guy kept humoring me. And he wasn't even trying. "Now I shall destroy you!" he shouted, and all of a sudden every good feeling I had was gone as he raised his sword. Obviously it was very slowly, like in the movies, for dramatic effect. But as he was raising his sword, in my earpiece, I heard Hendricks whisper "Flashbang out." Pretty much, that meant he threw a stun grenade which would make a loud ringing sound and would blind you for a few seconds if you kept your eyes open (I learned the hard way. You don't want to try, trust me). So I covered my ears and closed my eyes, and then I was dropped on the floor and I heard a faint ringing in my ears. I opened my eyes, and the cyclopses were rolling around on the floor. I proceeded to stab them and they disintegrated.

Hendricks and the rest of Delta squad stood up and moved forward. Hyperion got up and tried to swipe at me one more time, and he definitely would have hit me, but Hendricks fired and hit the blade as it was moving. I will never figure out how he did that, personally I'm just guessing it was a lucky shot, but the blade broke, leaving a weaponless Hyperion facing me and twelve heavily armed soldiers facing him.

"Next time, demigod," he promised, and he began to glow.

"Shield your eyes, everyone!" I shouted, and fortunately everyone obliged as Hyperion flashed out of the White House.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally<strong>** this was going to be a filler chapter with just dialog but I figured out a way to turn this chapter into a battle scene, so there it is. Unfortunately for this story, next time I update it will probably after my school starts, which I am not looking forward to. Until next time people!**


	28. Premonitions

**Wow it's been a while since I've been writing on fanfiction. I would have posted a little earlier but Hurricane/Superstorm Sandy came by and disrupted a few things. It wasn't that bad for me though... I did end up losing internet, but I kept power and my house wasn't destroyed, so that's good right? Why didn't I post before that? I really don't know**

* * *

><p><span>Damien:<span>

After Mac returned, a lot of things happened in a short amount of time. First, we heard that the U.S. government broke up their alliance with the Titans. I don't really blame them, attacking their ruler is a decent cause to break up an alliance. Immediately following this, the Special Forces began to help out with plans for the invasion on the Titan base at Death Valley.

Mac said that they talked to the president after the battle. Apparently some of them, the ones at the top, knew about the mist. The ones in every special operations groups: Special Forces, Army Rangers, and Navy Seals, to name a few, are all made up of only those who can see through the mist.

Probably the best part about Mac's visit to D.C. was the morale booster. Previously we really had no choice but to ignore what the Titans did, but this victory proved otherwise. Everyone in the camp became more excited and more hopeful. All of our activities became more intense, and all of our practice battle and capture the flag games were much harder, and everyone participated. But really, none of that's important. The important stuff probably began a few nights before we left for Death Valley, when I started having weird dreams.

Demigod dreams are always annoying, and they usually tell you… wait a second. You already know this. But anyways, these dreams were odd, even for demigod dreams. Usually my dreams consist of different immortals and monsters who I eventually end up meeting and information about them, the occasional dream message from someone else, and me… you know, uh, normal teenage stuff. What I usually don't have in my dreams are flashbacks and times when I eavesdrop onto conversations of mysterious figures.

My dream first placed me in Camp Half-Blood during the daytime, but the camp was in trouble. Cabins were burning and monsters were running around camp, while giant catapults were firing on a tunnel in the forest where the monsters were pouring out from. Percy and Annabeth were running around, and I saw a giant wave of water put out a fire in the forest. I was in the Battle of the Labyrinth again.

Mac and I were running along, killing monsters when we saw someone lying on the ground. He was surrounded by monsters and he was weaponless, so we attacked the monsters. My dream self followed my other self and Mac. I saw myself fight the monsters, and I saw when I was hit in the leg with a club and I fell to the ground. Present me winced just seeing it again.

Later, Mac and I were working on a way to splint my leg, and the kid we saved came up and apologized. "It's alright," my other self said. "It's worth saving another demigod. What's your name anyways? I haven't seen you around camp."

"I'm Randal," he said. "I came here yesterday. I don't know who my parent was."

"Why didn't you stay in my cabin?" Mac asked, with a frown on his face. "All of the undetermined kids stay in the Hermes cabin."

"I came during the night. Someone told me about this camp, so I came here on my own. I just stayed outside because all of the lights were out. During the attack, I had no idea what to do. What were all of those?"

"Those were monsters from Greek mythology," I said. "And they were trying to destroy our camp. We're descendents from the Greek gods, that's-"

"I know what demigods are," he said impatiently. After a second, he said quickly, "but the monsters are real? From Greek mythology? That's so cool!"

"Well… not really," I said. "Actually…" That's all I listened to until I willed my dream self to leave the conversation. I didn't really need to hear this conversation again. Besides, I wanted to see the rest of the battle, since I missed it the first time.

Apparently, however, there's only a certain distance that I could go in my dreams, because when I got to where the cabins were, everything went black. A few seconds later, everything was still black, but it seemed different. There was a small amount of light coming from outside a door, and I was in a closet. I could hear talking from outside.

"Sir?" someone said. "They're here, just as you predicted."

"Of course they're here," a second voice said. "Guards, leave us." I heard footsteps as a few people must have left the room. Then the second voice continued. "You know the plan, correct?"

"Of course," the first voice said. "But are you sure we should let them find her? What if you get overpowered? You just came back, and still not at your peak strength-"

"Are you implying that I am not strong enough?" the second voice demanded. "I am plenty strong enough to take care of some demigod-"

"Please quiet down sir," the first voice interrupted, although this time he seemed terrified. "I think they heard us."

"Well then shut the doors. I will do my part. Just pray to Kronos that you are able to do yours." Then the footsteps receded, and I woke up to ice cold water splashing in my face.

I sat bolt upright as a little bit of ice water landed on my face, and the two people who were sitting down in my room splashing me with water jumped back and dropped the bucket full of water and ice on me.

"Hmm…" I heard Mac say. "That didn't quite go as planned. Not that I mind too much."

"It's too bad that we dropped it on his head," Lynn said, which would have made me feel better if she hadn't said it while laughing.

"I hate you guys," I said. "Besides, shouldn't you be preparing? We're leaving, uh… what day is it?"

"The twenty-third, and its six-thirty A.M," Mac replied. "We're leaving in two hours. And yes, we're all ready."

"So why did you get me up?" I asked.

"The most important meal of the day is breakfast," Mac said.

"And we figured you weren't up yet," Lynn continued.

"So we brought it up to you," Mac finished. "Unfortunately, now we don't have anything to drink… And I don't really want to go back down to the pavilion. But we brought you pancakes."

"Gee thanks," I said as I rolled my eyes. The food was actually very good though, which almost compensated for my soaked clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of that. I'm surprised that so many people decided to follow this story relatively recently, despite the fact that I haven't updated. But you know what would make me happier? A review!<strong>


	29. I'm Back!

**'Sup guys? So it's kinda been like over a year... and I'm really sorry. Honestly. But if you want to read why I haven't updated since sometime in 2012, then that's at the bottom. Hopefully, you want to read the chapter since you did click the link, so have fun.**

* * *

><p><span>Lynn<span>

Only my friends would take me to Area 51 and then Death Valley. Like seriously, can't we go somewhere fun for once? I guess deserts are still better than Antarctica, but still.

We ended up going by plane because Nico wasn't able to shadow travel all of us. He said something about using too many of his godly powers recently, and that the side effects were really not good. That means we would have no skeleton army, and no quick and easy escape, so getting in and out would be much more difficult.

I had no idea what our plan was. Actually… I think that almost nobody knew what the plan was. The only people who seemed to know what was going on were Nico, Mason, who was coordinating the whole attack, and some of the special forces guys. All I know was that I had to sneak into the base with a few other demigods, rescue Artemis, and I assumed that everyone else was causing a distraction. Sneaking into a prison is not my idea of fun, or easy. Then, I heard some bad news.

"It's not that bad," Mac said.

"Yeah, right. Jumping out of a plane is _so_ much fun."

"It could be worse. And we have parachutes," Mac replied.

"But you've done it like twice, and you're the one with the most experience," I complained. "What if something goes wrong?"

"We're dead," he replied, but he wasn't too worried. "But it's ok. Nothing's gonna happen."

Apparently, in order to infiltrate the base, we would jump onto the roof using these parachute like thingies. Which means from high up, in the middle of the night, we would have to land on a relatively small target, in the middle of the night. So I hate my life. It's not that I'm scared of heights, I'm just not into jumping out of a perfectly good plane onto a roof in complete darkness. Which reminds me…

"How would we even find the roof anyways?" I asked.

"We're gonna wear these cool goggles," Damien replied. He was jumping with us too, along with Nico. "All we have to do is follow the laser that we see when we put them on."

"One minute until jump." Said a voice on the speaker of the plane. We made our preparations and then the ramp opened.

"When you jump, remember to fall with your head pointed to where you want to land," Mac reminded us. "Once you're over the spot, pull the red lever. I'll go first. We'll go over the rest of the plan when we're safely on the roof. Good luck." Then he jumped, and everyone else followed.

My jump was not smooth, fun, or lucky in any way. As soon as I jumped, I put on the goggles, which blinded me for a second. They allowed me to see in the dark, but since a battle was going on and a lot of things were flying by, I was blind for a second. As I looked on the battle, I saw most of our guys camped out in a circle around the base, and streaks of light were flying across the desert. The enemy had a huge force, but we were holding out alright. Then I pulled the lever to release the parachute… which didn't work. In a panic, I looked for the emergency release switch (they had to make one, right?" It took a while, and I kept speeding up and the ground got closer and closer, but I finally found it and pulled the switch. Thankfully, it worked, and I landed on the roof with only a little pain in my legs. I could see everyone else around me while we went over the plan.

"Nico," Mac said after we talked about our plan, "we have to protect you at all costs. You're the only one who can take out a Titan. Nico just nodded. He looked nervous, as did the rest of us, but we opened the door on the roof and walked in. The base was surprisingly empty. We walked past a bunch of rooms with beds and mats on the floor, and what looked like a mess hall, but nobody was around. We walked down another floor, where there was an occasional monster, who fell quickly.

"The security here is really terrible for a prison," I remarked as we entered a large dark room. A word of advice: don't talk about something or someone in a large dark room. Actually, don't enter a large dark room in the first place.

"I'm insulted," a voice called out from the darkness.

"Then again," it continued, "I guess I'm used to it. All of my brethren insult me with meaningless tasks. 'Guard Mount Othrys from the weak Romans' they said. 'Guard this goddess while we go out and rule the world.' I'd like to see Hyperion put up with this for a year."

"Wait," Nico said, "you're Krios? I saw you die."

The lights flipped on to show a Titan with a horned helmet and who I assumed was Krios, plus a few monsters and two demigods in Titan Army armor.

"Nico di Angelo, huh? I thought you would've died by now. I'm impressed." The Titan spat. "Of course, now I have to kill you. But I'm no coward, and I know you'll kill my underlings. And I can't have your friends assisting you in this battle. So I'll have to kill you myself." With that, he slammed Nico across the room and out the door. He quickly followed, and the door slammed shut behind him, leaving us trapped in the large room with two demigods and a lot of monsters.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that. Now for why I haven't updated since forever...<strong>

**So after last time I updated, I realized that I've been sorta struggling in school while I did fanfiction, so I decided to quit forever. I don't really know why I didn't actually like delete everything, but now I'm glad I didn't. Obviously, that forever thing didn't really happen and now I'm back.**

**So last night, I was checking my email and I saw that someone favorited (is that a word? Google Chrome doesn't think so) my story, so I re-read it and realized that I wanted to continue. So I wrote this chapter, which wasn't my favorite, especially considering the time I've missed, and now I'm back. I realize that I'm that guy that updates like once a year now but I'm gonna try to update somewhat often... yeah. Not too convincing, but I'm gonna try. It would mean a lot to me if you keep reading this story (which if you're this than I guess you must have kept reading the story) and I'll try not to quit fanfiction this time. School got a lot harder this year (Junior year. Yay!) so I chose a really crappy time to come back but I'm not doing work half the time anyways. So... I hope you keep reading and maybe I'll update soon!**


	30. An Old Enemy

**HAPPY (late) THANKSGIVING! I tried to update for Thanksgiving but that didn't happen. If you don't celebrate that, then happy Hanukkah. Or happy Friday. Whatever works best for you. **

* * *

><p><span>Mac<span>

"This is the most you can spare?" I asked. "I mean, it's a goddess. You have like six people guarding her? Really?"

"And a Titan," one of the demigods replied. "We have a Titan, and another demigod. But you shouldn't worry. He won't bother fighting you. Now what are your names, so I can brag about your defeat?"

"I would ask you the same thing," I shot back.

"Fine. I'm Mark Flair, son of Hecate, and she's Erin Hayne, daughter of-"

"-Hephaestus," Lynn finished.

"You know me?" Erin asked.

"I have never met you," Lynn said, "but I've heard your story. I'm Lynn, also a daughter of Hephaestus. These are my friends Mac and Damien. And you… you betrayed the camp. There are stories of the things you can do, horrific powers."

Erin smirked. "Horrific? This is why I left camp in the first place. But you said you're Mac and Damien? It looks like our friend will be fighting you guys." Then she turned around. "Hey Javier! The guys you were looking for are here!" A door in the back of the room opened, and someone stepped out of a back room.

"You…" I was shocked. "You're alive?"

"Of course I am," Javier replied. "You think I would've died at Manhattan?"

Now let me explain some things about Javier. The year before the Battle of Manhattan, we found Javier when the Titan Army invaded Camp Half-Blood. We took him in and let him stay at camp, and we started going on missions together. About a month before the Battle of Manhattan, Javier, Damien, and I went on a mission together, and things went seriously wrong.

_"Where did Javier go?" I asked. "I can't find him anywhere."_ We were in Philadelphia, scouting out a Titan force that was rumored to be located there. The only problem was that we couldn't find him anywhere.

_"I don't know," Damien said. "We were supposed to meet up here. If he doesn't get here soon we'll have to leave, or they'll spot us and we're all dead."_

_ "Don't worry about being discovered. We already caught you." I looked at where the voice was coming from, and I saw Javier with a sword drawn. I drew my sword and prepared to fight back, but he shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Hyperion has already heard that you're here, and will come to destroy you soon. Best if you just join us."_

_ "You're with the Titans?" Damien asked in shock. "How long? Why?"_

_ "I've always been with the Titans," he replied laughing. "You two were just the first idiots to believe I would really fight for the gods. It's a lost cause, and you know it. We are too powerful. More demigods join us every day, and I've seen your recruitment. None. The Titans are on par with the gods, and soon the Titans will become more powerful. You have nobody fighting for you… and even if you could succeed against all of us, you still have to deal with Typhon. Better for you to just surrender here."_

Now obviously that didn't happen. We ran, got lucky and escaped, but it was not good. After that, the campers began to suspect each other, and tensions grew between friends. Meanwhile, Damien and I were shocked that we let in a traitor and a spy. We never really got over it. And now, we were in a position for revenge. Whoever said not to seek vengeance had never been in a situation like I was in there.

"You will die today," I spat.

"Funny," Javier replied, "I was going to say the same to you. Look around you. You have nowhere to go, and you're outnumbered. But this time, I won't give you the option of surrender. So go die." With that, everyone drew their weapons and charged.

We looked at each other and instantly knew what to do. Lynn charged at her stepsister, and Damien and I attacked the monsters. We would worry about Javier and Mark later.

The first monster, an empuosai, fell easily. Damien threw a knife at it and it vaporized. The next monster was a cyclops who walked slowly, like how you would picture a sumo wrestler in a TV show. I'm not a fan of fighting cyclopses alone, but with Damien, I slashed the legs and Damien hit him high. Teamwork makes a lot of things easy, and I was just beginning to get confident when the girl, Erin, backed up.

"Now, we can't have this happening," she smirked, and then her hand lit on fire. Then the fire jumped from her hand to the floor, and then rings of fire began to light up on the floor, separating each one of us. The interesting thing was, I was in a ring with Javier, Damien was with Mark, and Lynn was with Erin.

"What just happened?" I thought out loud. "That's not possible…"

"Of course it's possible," Erin said from inside another ring. "It's my power. I have the power to burn things and use fire. Everyone at your camp rejected me for it, so I left. And now, I'm here. And they accept my power here, and respect me for it. But what you should know is the situation you're in. You have to fight your way to survive, and I'm the only one who can pass through the fire unscathed. The thing is, even if you survive your duel, you have to get out of the fire to rescue Artemis. And by the time the fire dies out, you'll be dead and burnt to a crisp."

"You should've joined us when you had the chance," Javier said, and then he swung at me.

The ring of fire which we were standing in was small, so I couldn't back up without getting burnt. I felt the heat on my back and saw the flames dance in front of me. I could barely move my feet, and I was nervous because I knew Javier was a better swordsman than me last time I saw him. I wasn't sure if he improved or not over the last year, and he could have changed his style, so I went on the defensive, feeling him out and figuring gauging his weaknesses.

Most people are aware of this, but most demigods have ADHD, which helps our battle instincts, but also it makes us focus on other things. On my left, in another ring of fire, Lynn was fighting Erin, and it was not going well. Erin was able to step in and out of the ring of fire at will, and even though Lynn was good, she was at a huge disadvantage. On my right, Damien had thrown his knives, but they missed, so he took out his sword and tried to get up close; although in the fire he had almost no mobility. Then he got an interesting idea and held his sword back in the fire. The blade lit up, and he started swinging a flaming blade at Mark. I liked the idea so much, I did the same thing, and then I focused on Javier.

I really wish I hadn't started out on the defensive, because I just couldn't strike back. He had gotten much better; he was bigger and stronger than I was, and his attacks were relentless. Even with my flaming sword, I couldn't intimidate him. To make things worse, I took the wrong sword out of my sheath, and it felt unbalanced. I was getting desperate because I knew that the longer this fight went on, the more likely I would mess up and he would get a hit on me, so I tried to step up and disarm him. That completely failed. He saw it coming, stepped aside, and sliced my right arm. I cried out in pain, dropped the sword, and dropped to my knees. Fortunately, I'm a lefty, but still, getting my arm sliced up did not feel good.

He raised up his sword, and I knew death was close, so I did what was natural. I took my favorite sword out of my magic sheath, which is not just invisible but it can hold 5 weapons, and stabbed backwards. I caught him completely unprepared, and he fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it I guess. Now go review. Or not, you can do whatever you like. I'll try to update again soon.<strong>


	31. Lord of the South

**Hey fanfiction. Happy New Year! I kinda missed it by a couple of days but whatever. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Nico:<span>

I had to get up quickly. I knew I was at a complete disadvantage. I was fighting a Titan, and I knew that my strength didn't compare. Plus, he had me in his home turf, where he had the advantage, and had no idea where I was, so I couldn't run away. My only option was to stand and fight, and hope that I could win. I trusted the other three to take out everyone else, but I knew they couldn't take out a Titan, I had my doubts about me being much more successful. Pretty much, the odds were not in my favor.

I tried to run away for a little bit, to give my friends breathing room in case I failed, but I quickly ran into a dead end, so I turned around and prepared myself. Krios was on top of me almost instantly.

"Done running, little demigod?" he taunted. "Try and fight me then. Better men have tried."

"Better men have succeeded," I said. "Jason defeated you not that long ago. How are you here anyways?"

He smiled, or at least I think it was a smile. "The gods have given us their power. Your cause is hopeless. Even if you defeat one of us, we will just regain our power from the gods we are holding. You can never defeat us. Why don't you just give up now?"

"I won't give up. We might not be able to defeat you, but none of us are giving in, and I'm not letting them down."

Krios didn't seem to care much for my inspiring speech. After I finished speaking, Krios snarled, and then charged. His face got all twisted, and as he lowered his head, his ram's horn helmet began to morph until the horns on his helmet were actually his horns. I was so surprised that I barely had time to dodge when he tried to run over me. I had no idea how to defeat someone fighting like this, it was almost like he was the minotaur.

_That's it_, I realized. _I can defeat Krios the way Percy told me how he defeated the minotaur._ If Percy could do it without any training, before he even knew he was a demigod, then surely I could do it now.

The plan started off well. I turned to face Krios, and as he charged at me, I vaulted up and jumped on his back. Krios was momentarily confused, and I took the opportunity to attempt to pull off his horns. Apparently this worked against the Minotaur, but this wasn't quite as easy as I hoped, and the Minotaur is not nearly as strong or clever as a Titan. Krios realized what was going on, grunted, and slammed his elbow into my gut _hard_. I resisted the urge to throw up as I rolled away, and I drew my sword.

"So you want to play with swords," Krios spat, and as I looked back on him he seemed to grow two feet. "Fine." He drew a massive sword almost as long as I am tall, and I could've sworn that he had an aura radiating around him. With one gigantic swing, he lifted the sword above his head and attempted to crush me in one shot, but I rolled out of the way just in time. He scowled, and we began to trade blows.

We were fighting in the dark, and I thought going into the battle that this would be a major advantage for me, since I fought in the dark better than anyone I had ever seen, but somehow Krios seemed to fight in the dark better than I've seen gods and Titans fight during the day. Afterwards, I realized that Krios was the Titan of constellations. I'm not entirely sure what powers that the Titan of constellations would have, but I'm sure that it had something to do with being able to see in the dark or something.

For the Lord of Constellations or whatever he was, Krios was the toughest opponent I had faced at that point. The Battle of Manhattan was nothing compared to this. I'd much sooner fight twenty random monsters at once than one Titan. The worst part was that since Krios was so much bigger and his sword was so much heavier than mine, I couldn't really block his strikes, so I had to either dodge everything or go on the offensive, and both were nearly impossible.

As the fight dragged on, Krios kept getting stronger, but I was exhausted. I was desperate, and desperate times call for desperate measures. As the Titan Lord of the south attempted to deliver a crushing blow, I concentrated and shadow traveled to directly behind him. I expected to feint, but I stayed up, and from behind Krios I saw his strike miss as he stopped in confusion. Before he realized what was going on, I jabbed my sword, and golden ichor began to flow from his body as he collapsed.

"You – have – won – nothing." the Lord of the South panted. "You can – never – defeat–" he tried to say, but he dissolved and disappeared before he could finish.

As soon as my mind had processed that I had won, I began to feel all the effects of the battle. Krios had hit me many times, never enough to warrant a serious injury, but I began to feel all the little cuts and gashes in my skin. I began to feel dizzy; I was tired to begin with, but fighting a Titan and using shadow travel made me feel like I was going to collapse. "Must find the others," I remember telling myself. I remember eating a block of ambrosia and stumbling across the facility. The last thing I remember was walking into a room with people, and then I let myself collapse.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season! I can't believe I'm almost done with this story, but I'll make a sequel soon. Only two chapters left! In other news, I drove for the first time the other day, so watch out world! I hope you liked the chapter, and I'll see you all next update.<strong>


End file.
